Una propuesta indecorosa
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Heero y Duo son amantes, Quatre desea a Duo y es capaz de ofrecer mucho a cambio de una sola noche con él ¿Heero aceptará?... ¿de nuevo yo? ¿y con este fic? pues ¿como ven? jejeje... FINAL ARRIBA
1. Primera parte

Una propuesta indecorosa  
by Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, se trata de un 01 x 02, 04 x 02 y más)  
Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell son una pareja de novios que acaban de cumplir 3 años de noviazgo y para celebrarlo ambos se van a pasar unas merecidas vacaciones en Las Vegas, Nevada, en un casino llamado "The tower of love" el cual es muy conocido por las parejas, las cuales van a celebrar sus aniversarios y demás celebraciones

Heero y Duo después de llegar al cuarto de hotel (que está arriba del casino) y desempacar todo su equipaje deciden bajar al casino a probar su suerte

Duo. Esto es muy llamativo, me encanta el juego  
Heero. Siempre tan entusiasta y jugador, solo no vayas a gastar todos nuestros ahorros  
Duo. ¿Me crees un tonto despistado y compulsivo jugador?  
Heero. Claro que sí  
Duo. Que malo eres conmigo  
Heero. No soy malo, te amo  
Duo. Eso si me gusta oír, ven, vayamos a ésta tragamonedas  
Heero. Yo mejor voy a jugar black jack, en un momento nos vemos  
Duo. Te voy a extrañar  
Heero. Y yo a ti

Heero deja a su amante en la máquina tragamonedas para él irse a jugar black jack. Heero es un antiguo militar que perteneció a las fuerzas armadas de su país, Japón, se retiro cuando casi muere en una misión, por eso a veces parece que es un poco frío pero la verdad es que es un poco serio ya que desde niño siempre vivió con varias cargas y obstáculos que la vida le iba poniendo, sin embargo con las personas de su confianza es muy amable aunque sigue siendo reservado.

Heero comienza ganando las apuestas en las que iba participando, cuando se cansa de jugar decide esperar a Duo en una de las paredes del casino, a Heero le gustaba ver sonreír a Duo y verlo siempre contento. Duo antiguamente trabajaba en la NASA como uno de los científicos y mecánicos más importantes de la organización, dejo su trabajo por falta de proyectos que le interesasen, aunque la NASA había logrado explorar más abiertamente el espacio al grado de que se habían hecho colonias espaciales para que la gente pudiese vivir, pero Duo no gustaba de esa idea y deja su trabajo, él es nativo de Estados Unidos, cuando niño perdió a sus padres sin poder recordarlos, se había criado en una Iglesia de su pueblo natal pero ésta había sido atacada en una guerra muriendo todos menos él, y desde entonces había tenido que vivir solo y pasando tristezas, por muchos años había dejado de sonreír y hasta cierto punto era muy serio, solitario y siempre se mostraba triste, por eso, para Heero era importante verle feliz y gustaba de verle sonreír.

Mientras Heero espera a que su novio Duo terminara de jugar un joven de aspecto gallardo y gentil se acerca a él con una gran sonrisa

Quatre. Muy buenas noches  
Heero. Buenas noches  
Quatre. Le observe mientras jugaba black jack, usted tiene mucha suerte ¿sabe?  
Heero. ¿A sí, que bien, supongo  
Quatre. Le he visto anteriormente con aquel joven de larga trenza que juega en la máquina tragamonedas, es usted afortunado, él es muy guapo  
Heero. Si, somos novios  
Quatre. Lo supuse, éste casino es famoso por estar lleno siempre de parejas que vienen a celebrar alguna ocasión especial, ¿qué celebran?  
Heero. Tercer aniversario de noviazgo  
Quatre. Divino, eso suena divino  
Heero. Usted es...  
Quatre. Que descortesía la mía, mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner, ¿puedo saber el suyo y él de la persona que le acompaña?  
Heero. Mi nombre es Heero Yuy y mi acompañante se llama Duo Maxwell  
Quatre. Mucho gusto  
Heero. Tiene acento ¿de donde es usted?  
Quatre. Bueno, soy originario de Arabia Saudita, pero vivo aquí hace varios años  
Heero. Su nombre, me suena familiar  
Quatre. ¿Será por qué soy dueño de éste y otros casinos de por aquí?  
Heero. Es verdad, he oído mucho su nombre por aquí, tiene fama de tener una gran fortuna  
Quatre. Imagínese, cuando nací ya era dueño de millones de dólares, solo por tener el apellido que tengo  
Heero. Lamento cortar la plática así de repente pero debo irme, tenemos reservaciones para cenar  
Quatre. Ya veo, pase usted, fue un placer  
Heero. El placer fue mío

Heero deja a aquel joven y va a donde Duo se encuentra para despegarlo de la máquina tragamonedas donde jugaba, a Duo le encantaban los juegos de apuestas y azar, rara vez ganaba pero su carácter obstinado no lo dejaba retirarse sin antes haber perdido mucho dinero, pero bastaba un beso o un abrazo de Heero para que soltara la máquina y se fueran a cenar donde habían hecho la reservación

Duo. Te vi a lo lejos con un joven extraño, ¿de qué tanto hablaban?  
Heero. Tonterías, solo tonterías  
Duo. ¿Acaso coqueteabas mientras yo jugaba?  
Heero. No, él fue quien se acerco y me sacó plática  
Duo. Su aspecto es raro, pero se nota que tiene bastante dinero, aunque su ropa es extravagante, y no me sorprende, aquí en Las Vegas encuentras de todo  
Heero. Si, es el dueño del casino donde nos quedamos a dormir, además es muy rico, y por la extravagancia más bien se debe a que es de origen Árabe  
Duo. ¿Árabe, que sorprendente ver personas de tan lejos en ésta ciudad, no cabe duda que Estados Unidos es el mejor país para adoptar extranjeros; siempre me han gustado las cosas de origen Árabe  
Heero. Entonces me pondré celoso  
Duo. ¿De verdad, pero si yo jamás te cambiaría por otra persona, te amo  
Heero. Lo sé, solo me hacía el interesante  
Duo. Eres un pillo

Cuando terminan de cenar y piden la cuenta el mesero les informa que alguien ya se ha hecho cargo de pagar la cena y que se sintieran libres de tomar lo que quisieran en la barra del bar; cuando Heero le pregunta al mesero el nombre de la persona que ha pagado se niega a querer contestar, ya que dicha persona así lo ha pedido. Heero no acepta tomar del bar a pesar que todo sería gratis ya que a él no le gustaba aceptar cosas de extraños, a diferencia de Duo quien se mostraba molesto por que sí quería beber en el bar del Restaurante.

Al llegar a la habitación del Hotel se topan con una botella de vino muy fino que les ha sido regalada, una nota estaba adjunta a la botella

Duo. Aquí dice Espero que la disfruten así como espero que hayan disfrutado la cena  
Heero. ¿Quién lo envía?  
Duo. No dice  
Heero. Llama a alguien para que se la lleve  
Duo. ¿No la tomaremos, pero si es de buena cosecha  
Heero. No sabemos quien la envió ni con qué intenciones, definitivamente tenemos que regresar éste regalo  
Duo. Eres un aguafiestas   
Heero. No lo soy, pero tampoco quiero aceptar regalos de extraños, y mucho menos si son tan costosos como éste  
Duo. Amargado  
Heero. Entiende Duo, solo soy precavido  
Duo. Ya no me hables, quieres arruinar nuestro aniversario, eres malo y aburrido  
Heero. ¿Soy aburrido?

Heero se acerca a Duo, lo agarra de la cintura y le besa el cuello, Duo finge que no le ha gustado y sigue haciéndole creer que está enojado con él, pero Heero lo toma en sus brazos y lo besa tiernamente en los labios, Duo olvida por qué se ha enojado y lo abraza tomándolo del cuello, ambos han olvidado ese pleito sin sentido y Heero levanta a Duo con ambos brazos, lo acuesta lentamente en la cama, se acuesta encima de él y desabrocha su pantalón al mismo tiempo que lo besa y acaricia su cabello, las prendas de ambos caen una a una al suelo... después de hacer el amor Heero abraza fuertemente a Duo bajo las sábanas de la cama mientras recuerdan viejos tiempos

Duo. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos?  
Heero. ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide, ha sido una de las cosas más maravillosas e increíbles que he vivido  
Duo. Heero ¿cuánto me amas?  
Heero. No tienes idea de cuanto te amo Duo, perderte sería el fin de mi vida  
Duo. Yo también te amo hasta la muerte, mi amor, fuiste tú quien le dio sentido a mi vida y le devolvió la paz a mi alma  
Heero. Y yo sin ti jamás hubiese recordado el sentido que el amor le da a la vida, gracias por estar a mi lado

Heero besa la frente de Duo y después ambos se quedan dormidos.

Heero y Duo eran dos personas que antes de conocerse jamás habían tenido otra relación amorosa con alguien, ninguna persona había sido capaz de llenar el vacío en sus corazones que su propio pasado había dejado, las tristezas de su infancia y de toda su vida se habían borrado cuando ambos se conocieron. Cuando Heero se retiro como militar después de casi morir a causa de una granada que había caído casi a sus pies decide irse a vivir a New York donde conoció a Duo quien acababa de renunciar como científico de la NASA; Duo había decidido ir un día a caminar a Central Park donde le gustaba pensar y dar de comer a las palomas, mientras Heero estaba perdido tratando de encontrar el Hotel donde se había hospedado (acababa de llegar a New York y no conocía bien la ciudad), es entonces cuando se tropieza con Duo quien estaba corriendo porque las palomas lo perseguían a causa de que la bolsa con la comida para ellas se había roto y trataban de comer la que llevaba encima, Duo choca con Heero y cae sentado al suelo, Heero se molesta un poco por el descuido de aquel joven, pero aún así le da la mano para que se levantara, cuando Duo se levanta se percata que le ha tirado su café al joven con el que ha chocado y se ofrece a pagar por el café, Heero no acepta pero Duo lo termina convenciendo; sin querer ambos habían empezado una larga conversación que se había llegado la hora de la comida, entonces Heero amablemente invita a Duo a comer porque le había parecido una persona agradable, al igual que en la mañana después de la comida conversan hasta que se habían dado cuenta que ya hora de cenar, Heero dice a Duo que no encuentra el Hotel donde se ha hospedado, Duo se ofrece a llevarlo y Heero en agradecimiento lo lleva a cenar, después de la cena Duo lo llevó a su Hotel, cuando ambos estaban afuera del cuarto se despiden con un apretón de manos, Heero entraba a su cuarto y Duo se había quedado afuera por un instante, pero antes de irse Heero sale de la habitación y lo detiene, después le da las gracias, pero antes de irse lo abraza y lo besa, el primer beso de ambos había sido muy corto y bastante tímido, pero desde ese instante ambos habían sentido que había mucha química entre ellos, antes de irse Duo da su número telefónico a Heero. Así se habían conocido Heero y Duo, desde entonces eran inseparables.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana después de la noche romántica que habían pasado, Heero tomaba un baño y Duo apenas comenzaba a despertar con aquellos rayos que entraban directamente hacia la cama donde estaba acostado, al abrir los ojos ve como Heero sale del baño y se dirige a su ropa, Duo se levanta y va hacia él

Duo. ¿Por qué no me esperaste?  
Heero. Tenía ganas de bañarme, pero si quieres me baño de nuevo contigo  
Duo. No, mejor ve a reservar el lugar donde desayunaremos mientras me baño  
Heero. ¿Seguro Duo?  
Duo. Sí, seguro  
Heero. Esta bien, te espero abajo

Heero va al Restaurante que está abajo del Hotel y a un lado del casino, reserva la mesa y espera en la sala de estar a Duo, después de unos minutos baja Duo y son llamados por el mesero para ocupar su mesa, después del desayuno el joven que había conocido la noche anterior Heero se presenta frente a ellos

Quatre. Muy buenos días  
Duo. Buenos días  
Heero. Buenos días señor Winner  
Quatre. Por favor, para ustedes soy Quatre nada más  
Duo. Ya recuerdo, usted es el dueño de éste lugar ¿verdad, usted platicaba con Heero anoche  
Quatre. El mismo  
Heero. Siéntese  
Quatre. Gracias por invitarme a su mesa pero por ahora tengo asuntos pendientes, en otra ocasión será, muchas gracias  
Duo. Disculpe, no me he presentado  
Quatre. No hace falta, usted es el joven Duo Maxwell ¿verdad?  
Duo. Si, me imagino que Heero se lo dijo  
Quatre. Si, fue un gran placer conocerlo joven Duo

El joven misterioso agarra delicadamente la mano de Duo y la besa, a Heero le molesta un poco la acción del joven pero no se queja frente a él, Quatre se retira del lugar y es entonces cuando Heero comenta que ese beso en su mano no le ha agradado, pero Duo se siente halagado por la atención del joven y los celos de Heero. A pesar que Heero era muy tranquilo y difícilmente se exaltaba también era celoso y hasta cierto punto posesivo, el sabía muy bien que Duo era bastante guapo y que las personas fácilmente podían fijarse en él, por eso a veces se sentía inseguro, pero Duo era muy firme en sus convicciones y difícilmente cambiaba de parecer, a pesar de que siempre le había sido fiel a Heero éste último por las experiencias de la vida solía ser desconfiado

Duo. ¿Otra vez?  
Heero. ¿De que me hablas?  
Duo. Te enseriaste  
Heero. Ya te lo dije, no me gustó que hiciera eso  
Duo. Es amable y educado, es todo, no creerás que le gusto  
Heero. Ayer dijo que eras muy guapo y que yo tenía suerte  
Duo. ¿De verdad?  
Heero. Si, ese sujeto comienza a darme mala espina  
Duo. Tú no cambias, siempre desconfías de todo el mundo, comprendo por todo lo que has pasado pero eso no justifica que todo el mundo sea malo o que todos te traicionarán  
Heero. Si lo dices por él te equivocas, esto es especial, te mira extraño  
Duo. No hablaba de él, hablaba de mí, sabes que jamás te engañaría, por mucho que yo le llegara a gustar a alguien no quiere decir que voy a correr a sus brazos, eres muy injusto y un estúpido

Después de tales palabras avienta la servilleta y se va de la mesa dejando a Heero arrepentido por haberlo hecho sentir mal, después el mesero llega a la mesa y le dice a Heero que su desayuno había sido ya pagado, a Heero le desconciertan los regalos secretos que últimamente él y Duo habían estado recibiendo y el mesero se seguía negando a decir el nombre de la persona que se los hacía. A pesar que los regalos implicaban un gran ahorro para Heero a él no le gustaba recibir nada de alguien a quien sabía que no le debía nada. Casi al anochecer Heero sube a la habitación y ve a Duo observando el televisor, al llegar y cerrar la puerta ninguno se dirige la palabra, Duo no miraba nada en la televisión, solo cambiaba los canales sin parar, después de media hora sin hablarse Heero recapacita y decide pedirle perdón a Duo, se acerca, apaga el televisor y se inca frente a él

Heero. Perdóname por favor  
Duo. Ay Heero, si solamente me tuvieras más confianza  
Heero. Claro que te tengo confianza, es solo que a veces temo perderte, te amo tanto que no veo mi vida sin ti ¿me entiendes?  
Duo. Lo entiendo muy bien Heero, pero me conoces desde hace años y sabes que no te dejaría por otra persona  
Heero. Lo sé, pero también me conoces y sabes que a veces suelo ser difícil con éste tipo de cosas, pero por favor entiéndeme  
Duo. Te entiendo Heero, pero tú también entiéndeme a mí  
Heero. Si, te prometo que no te reclamaré por cosas sin sentido  
Duo. Gracias  
Heero. Entonces ¿si me perdonas?  
Duo. Por supuesto

Heero agarra las manos de Duo y lo levanta de su asiento, lo abraza fuerte y después lo besa, Duo le expresa a Heero cuanto lo ama y lo besa, Heero pasa su mano por el cabello de Duo y lentamente le deshace la trenza, lo besa nuevamente mientras lo lleva a la cama y se quitan la ropa, Heero acuesta a Duo en la cama y acaricia su pierna subiendo su mano por el costado hasta llegar a su rostro, nuevamente baja la mano a su pierna y la separa un poco más de la otra, una vez que Heero está dentro de Duo éste ultimo juega con sus dedos en la espalda de su amante , el sudor de ambos se convertía en uno solo y los gemidos se oían al unísono. Desde siempre la coordinación de ambos había sido única, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas en una sola, el primer contacto sexual de ambos se había dado de una forma muy natural y jamás se había dado el caso en que uno tuviera deseos y el otro no, cada vez que tenían relaciones ambos lo deseaban como nada en el mundo, a Heero le gustaba dejar siempre satisfecho a Duo y siempre procuraba su entera satisfacción, a Duo también le gustaba hacer sentir a Heero que volaba con sus caricias y sus besos, ambos procuraban que cada experiencia sexual fuera lo mejor; después de la culminación del acto Heero permanece encima de Duo aunque ya hubiese salido del mismo

Heero. ¿Te gustó?  
Duo. Estuviste genial  
Heero. Te amo, eso jamás lo olvides  
Duo. ¿Cómo olvidarlo, fuiste tú quien me hizo lo que soy hoy en día, de no haberte conocido jamás hubiese recuperado el amor a mi propia vida  
Heero. Duo, quiero llevarte a Japón, quiero que vivamos allá  
Duo. ¿Ya no te gusta New York?  
Heero. Si pero, quiero regresar adonde soy realmente ¿qué piensas?  
Duo. No sé, jamás he vivido fuera de Estados Unidos, es más, ni siquiera de New York

Las palabras de Duo daban a entender a Heero que él no deseaba irse a vivir a otra parte, entonces se baja de encima de Duo y queda volteando hacia el techo sin decir palabra alguna, Duo nota que a Heero no le ha parecido del todo la idea de que él no quiera irse de New York; Duo sé encima en Heero y le besa la nariz

Duo. Iremos a Japón  
Heero. ¿Hablas en serio?  
Duo. Si Heero, te confieso que no me gusta la idea de vivir en otro país pero para mí tú eres la persona más importante  
Heero. Eres único Duo, no sé como podré agradecerte lo bueno y maravilloso que has sido conmigo desde siempre  
Duo. No seas tonto Heero, con estar a mi lado es más que suficiente

A Heero las palabras de Duo siempre le daban ánimos hasta en los peores momentos, él se había convertido en su máximo y único apoyo desde que se habían conocido, ninguno sabía lo que era el amor de otra persona ya que era la primera vez que tenían una relación, por eso para Duo Heero se había convertido en su todo y la vida sin él era imposible de imaginar, lo mismo pasaba con Heero, Duo era la única persona en su vida y el perderle sería la misma muerte, ninguno iba a algún otro lado sin su compañero, y además de novios eran los mejores amigos. Cuando se llega la noche del siguiente día de nuevo ambos bajan al casino, Heero jugaba de nuevo black jack mientras Duo probaba su suerte en la ruleta; cuando Heero permanecía jugando el joven extravagante del día anterior se acerca donde Duo jugaba a la ruleta

Quatre. ¿Cómo va su suerte?  
Duo. Muy mal, creo que mejor dejo de jugar  
Quatre. ¿Me permite invitarle una bebida?  
Duo. No gracias, y le pido un favor, no se acerque mucho porque Heero suele encelarse  
Quatre. ¿Acaso no confía en usted?  
Duo. No es eso, él es un poco excéntrico y a veces posesivo  
Quatre. Entonces invitaré a ambos

Quatre camina a donde Heero jugaba black jack y los invita a una función que se hará en el salón adjunto al casino, él duda al principio pero Duo le convence de que será divertido, Quatre se alegra de oír que ambos han aceptado y llama a uno de sus ayudantes a que los guíe al salón ya que él los alcanzará en unos minutos. Quatre gustaba de los espectáculos y la extravagancia, desde niño el ambiente en que había crecido además de lujos era de show y espectáculos, su vida siempre había sido alegre y gozaba de un espíritu de aventura y de fiesta, más sin embargo nunca había tenido amigos, mucho menos una relación amorosa seria, a él le gustaban las aventuras pasajeras, tampoco se había enamorado, aunque eso no le preocupaba mientras tuviera ese gusto por los espectáculos y tuviera además esa fortuna para llevar a cabo esas pequeñas ambiciones.

El ayudante de Quatre llevaba a la pareja a sus respectivos asientos, después llega el mismo y se sienta junto a Heero quien no se mostraba contento del todo

Quatre. Relájese joven Heero, éste espectáculo es increíble  
Heero. Agradezco todas sus atenciones pero no deseo que se acerque tanto a nosotros  
Quatre. ¿Quiere decir que no gusta de mis invitaciones y mis regalos?  
Heero. ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso es usted quien nos ha hecho esos regalos?  
Quatre. Si, la cena, el vino y también el desayuno.  
Heero. Usted se está extralimitando con todo esto, no deseo ese tipo de atención, temo que nos tendremos que cambiar de Hotel  
Quatre. No se exalte por favor, mírelo ¿acaso no disfruta con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que él posee?  
Heero. Está bien, todo lo hago por él, pero le ruego que no sea tan amable  
Duo. ¿De qué tanto hablan?  
Quatre. Le comentaba al joven Heero que éste espectáculo es uno de los mejores aquí en Las Vegas  
Duo. Que increíble ¿de qué se trata?  
Quatre. Son dos hermanos, hombre y mujer, el primero es un experto en todo lo referente a peligros de altura, y ella es la mejor lanzadora de cuchillos que existe, maneja hasta grandes espadas, ellos tienen su propio lugar de espectáculos, adecuado para demostrar todas sus habilidades, pero cada fin de semana ellos vienen a mi casino y presentan su show un poco más modesto del que hacen en su lugar de eventos, verles actuar es una de las mejores atracciones de ésta ciudad  
Duo. Eso suena muy bien  
Quatre. Parece que va a comenzar, espero lo disfruten

El espectáculo de los hermanos daba comienzo y Duo no paraba de asombrarse y maravillarse de todas sus acrobacias, pero Heero se mostraba un poco indiferente ya que él no gustaba de ese tipo de show al contrario que Duo que siempre parecía niño con ese tipo de espectáculos, Quatre miraba con admiración la belleza de Duo mientras piensa que se trata del hombre más apuesto que jamás hallase visto. Quatre era un hombre que gustaba de la belleza humana hasta sus límites, cada vez que alguien llamaba la atención de sus pupilas se empeñaba en admirarle aunque fuese de lejos y así lo estaba haciendo con Duo

El espectáculo había acabado y Quatre invita a la pareja a entrar a los camerinos para conocer a la pareja de hermanos que anteriormente había dado el mejor espectáculo que hayan visto jamás, según la opinión de Duo. Al llegar al camerino son recibidos por uno de ellos

Catherine. Sean bienvenidos, los amigos de Quatre son siempre bien recibidos  
Quatre. Gracias linda, pasen  
Duo. Estuvo increíble, son ustedes fenomenales  
Heero. Buen trabajo, su espectáculo nos ha encantado  
Catherine. Muchas gracias... ¿quiénes son tus galantes amigos Quatre?  
Quatre. Te presento al joven Heero Yuy y su novio Duo Maxwell  
Catherine. ¿Conque novios eh, los felicito, hacen ustedes una pareja divina  
Heero. Gracias señorita  
Catherine. Catherine por favor, estoy para servirles  
Duo. Muchas gracias  
Quatre. ¿Y tu hermano?  
Catherine. Alguien mandó unas flores para él y fue a recibirlas  
Quatre. El siempre tiene muchas seguidoras, tu también tienes bastantes seguidores  
Catherine. Exageras, las personas que frecuentan nuestro show saben bien que no recibo regalos, y ésta vez no hubo gente nueva así que...  
Heero. Fue un placer pero nos retiramos  
Duo. Yo quiero felicitar a su hermano  
Heero. Está bien, solo hasta que él llegue  
Catherine. Tomen asiento

La pareja de novios se sienta mientras Catherine se acerca a Quatre y le murmura que ellos dos son bastante guapos e interesantes, después pregunta si ellos son su nueva presa a lo que Quatre responde solo con una sonrisa. Catherine siempre estaba detrás de todas las travesuras de Quatre, era su confidente, la única persona a la que él le confesaba todo, ellos se habían conocido hace varios años cuando ni ella ni su hermano hacían su show, se podría decir que fue el mismo Quatre quien los había hecho famosos.

El hermano acróbata de Catherine hacía su aparición sorprendido de ver a la pareja de amantes sentada en su camerino, y al ver a Quatre ni siquiera lo saluda. Al hermano de Catherine no era de su agrado el joven gallardo de Quatre aunque le estaba agradecido por toda la ayuda que él había dado a la pareja de hermanos.

Quatre. Les presento a Trowa Barton, el mejor acróbata en éste país  
Trowa. Exageras... mucho gusto  
Heero. Mucho gusto, soy Heero Yuy  
Duo. ¡Y yo Duo Maxwell, disculpe pero su espectáculo me ha fascinado  
Trowa. Muchas gracias, es un honor oír eso de labios de una persona como usted

Trowa estaba admirado de la belleza de Duo y no puede evitar recorrerlo de pies a cabeza con una mirada de deseo que ponía a Heero muy celoso, Duo se había dado cuenta de esa mirada y se aleja un poco para acercarse a Heero y agarrarlo del brazo, Trowa también se incomoda por la situación ya que no imaginaba que se trataba de una pareja de novios

Heero. Nosotros nos retiramos, ha sido un placer  
Trowa. El placer es siempre nuestro, sigan  
Heero. Gracias

Antes de irse Heero y Trowa se miran a los ojos como si Heero tratara de decir que se aleje de Duo pero Trowa sonríe descaradamente, cuando la pareja de novios sale del camerino Catherine suelta la risa

Catherine. Es apuesto ¿no?  
Quatre. Bastante  
Catherine. A mí me ha parecido un bizcocho su acompañante, ese hombre posee una mirada tan sexy que por poco y no me resisto  
Trowa. Duo Maxwell... interesante, ¿vas tras él?  
Quatre. ¿Tu que crees?  
Trowa. ¿O es por el otro?  
Quatre. El no es mi tipo  
Catherine. Ustedes peléense por el trenzado ese, a mí me gusta más el otro, me atraen los hombres que se ven difíciles de domar  
Quatre. ¿Tu crees que son mejores, me parece que una mirada inocente y una mente que puedes manipular es más sensual  
Trowa. ¿Inocente, que va, se nota que él es puro fuego en la cama  
Quatre. Aléjate de mi presa  
Trowa. Aléjame

Quatre y Trowa cruzaban miradas que se retaban. Desde el momento en que se habían conocido ambos se habían convertido en enemigos naturales, a Trowa le desagradaba su presencia y el a veces coqueteo que se traía con su hermana, pero aunque Quatre y Catherine jamás habían tenido que ver amorosamente a Trowa no le agradaba que se viesen de esa forma, por otra parte Trowa odiaba el que Quatre fuese tan caprichoso en tener todo lo que se le antojase y por eso siempre se mantenía alejado de él, pero para Catherine era todo lo contrario, en él encontraba a un gran amigo y tal vez a un segundo hermano. Trowa y Catherine eran huérfanos desde que tenían uso de memoria, ambos habían sido criados en un orfanato para niños huérfanos y desde entonces había nacido su pasión por los espectáculos y el glamour, pero no fue hasta cuando conocieron a Quatre que ellos pudieron incursionar en ese mundo profesionalmente.

Heero y Duo regresaban a su habitación del Hotel, al llegar Duo se avienta a la cama mientras Heero mira hacia la ventana

Duo. ¿Qué tanto piensas?  
Heero. Pensaba... no, olvídalo

Duo se levanta de su cama y dirige a donde está Heero, lo abraza y besa su oreja

Duo. ¿Estas enojado?  
Heero. No, contigo no  
Duo. ¿Entonces con quién?  
Heero. Ese tal Trowa Barton te miraba de forma sucia, como si te desvistiera con la mirada  
Duo. Peor para él porque yo jamás voy a dejarte  
Heero. Lo sé mi amor, por eso no me preocupo, solo que no me gustó su forma de mirarte  
Duo. Ven, yo haré que olvides eso

Duo jala a Heero del cuello de la camisa, lo lleva a la cama donde lo avienta; Heero coloca sus manos a la nuca y Duo permanece de pie frente a la cama, lentamente Duo desabrocha uno a uno los botones de su camisa y cuando se la quita la avienta a Heero en la cabeza, Heero se la quita de encima y la arroja al suelo, Duo pasa su mano por su estómago hasta llegar a desabrocharse los pantalones, cuando se los quita los avienta al suelo y se inca en la cama encima de Heero, quita la camisa a su amante y le besa el cuello y el pecho para después jugar un poco con su estómago y acto seguido desabrocha el pantalón y baja el cierre con la boca, Heero se muerde los labios con lo que sigue después

Continuará----

Hola de nuevo, a decir verdad este es un fic viejo, hace tiempo que lo escribí, de hecho fue el segundo, el primero es uno que se llama "Juegos peligrosos" es de Gundam y lo escribí en colaboración con una amiga, este fic ya lo había publicado aquí y me lo borraron, yo perdí mis reviews y además me sancionaron un par de días, pero bueno, siempre hay personas que denuncian tu fic por X razón, pero la vida continua y yo no me voy hacer pedazos por algo tan tonto, si a alguien no le gusta una historia o un tema pues que no lo lea y ya ¿Por qué pierden su tiempo denunciando historias solo porque no fue de su agrado? Pero en fin, se que no soy la única autora que ha pasado por esto y se que no seré la ultima, pero como ya dije, no me haré pedazos por algo así, así que espero que disfruten esta primera parte y como ya les dije es un fic viejo así que no tardare en subir los demás pedazos, se que no seria emocionante subirlo todo de una vez así que nos vemos próximamente


	2. Segunda parte

Parte 2

Mientras tanto esa misma noche dentro del casino…

Quatre. Quiero que me hagas un favor  
Catherine. Claro, es un placer para mí serte útil  
Quatre. Gracias preciosa. Escucha, tengo entendido que al joven Duo le agradan los juegos de apuestas y el juego en general, encárgate que pierda en todos ¿de acuerdo?  
Catherine. ¿Qué pierda mucho dinero?  
Quatre. Lo quiero en la quiebra  
Catherine. ¿Puedo saber la razón?  
Quatre. Pronto lo sabrás, no desesperes

A la mañana siguiente la feliz pareja bajaba a desayunar

Heero. Amor ¿qué pedirás?  
Duo. Solo un poco de café  
Heero. ¿Por qué esa falta de apetito?  
Duo. No lo sé, desde ayer que siento algo extraño  
Heero. ¿Estas enfermo?  
Duo. No, es como si sintiera que el estómago se me revuelve, es como un presentimiento  
Heero. ¿De qué?  
Duo. Siento que algo no va a estar bien  
Heero. Mañana mismo nos regresamos a New York  
Duo. No hace falta, cielo, no quiero arruinar nuestro Aniversario  
Heero. ¿Estas seguro?  
Duo. Si, ven, vayamos a recorrer la ciudad  
Heero. Ve saliendo, yo pagaré la cuenta

Heero se acerca a caja e intenta pagar pero el mesero le dice que todo está ya pagado, él se molesta porque sabe que es Quatre quien ha pagado, así que saca dinero de su cartera y lo coloca sobre la base, a lo lejos observaba Quatre la actitud de Heero y al igual que él se molesta. Llegada la noche Duo se encuentra con Catherine cuando ha bajado al casino a jugar un poco mientras Heero se queda en su cuarto

Catherine. Se ve que tienes mucha suerte ¿juegas ruleta?  
Duo. Si, me fascina  
Catherine. Ven, yo te acompaño, doy buena suerte  
Duo. Gracias señorita ¿hoy no presenta show?  
Catherine. Si pero, hago un favor a una persona  
Duo. Ah ya veo

Catherine cumplía con lo que había prometido a Quatre y comienza aconsejando a Duo que apostar en cantidades mayores a la larga representa ser mejor que apostar de a poco. Desde su estancia en la NASA a Duo le hipnotizaba apostar, era su único y fatal vicio, y aunque jamás lo había llevado a la ruina las cosas parecían distintas a lo que siempre habían sido; después de un par de horas Duo se da cuenta que ha perdido una cantidad de dinero muy significativa y decide retirarse, Catherine lo convence de jugar un último juego, ella había arreglado las cosas para que Duo perdiese siempre en la ruleta sin que él se diera cuenta, al perder el último juego Duo está muy triste

Catherine. Animo Duo, lo recuperarás, esto fue solo una racha de mala suerte  
Duo. Tal vez sí señorita, pero debo confesarle que tengo problemas con el juego  
Catherine. No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa, una vez que empiezas no puedes parar

Duo no podía ocultar su tristeza, momentos después el joven Quatre aparece frente a ellos y al ver que Duo está triste se da cuenta que Catherine a cumplido con su deber, así que se ofrece a invitarlos a ambos un trago, Duo acepta porque Catherine les acompaña pero después de dos copas ella se retira dejándolos a los dos solos

Duo. Yo debo volver a la habitación  
Quatre. ¿Cuál es la prisa, charlemos unos minutos  
Duo. Se lo he dicho antes, él es muy celoso y no quiero ni pensar como reaccionará si se entera que bebimos juntos  
Quatre. Vamos, platíqueme un poco de usted  
Duo. Bien, sabe como me llamo, nací en éste país y vivo con Heero en New York  
Quatre. La ciudad de los rascacielos, ¿en qué parte, Manhattan, Brooklyn?  
Duo. Queens  
Quatre. Ya veo, supongo que no son de mucho dinero  
Duo. Si, es verdad, Queens no es lo mejor de New York  
Quatre. ¿Y su familia?  
Duo. No tengo, jamás los conocí y dudo que existan  
Quatre. Que triste, ¿sabe, yo no conocí a mi madre, murió cuando nací, mi padre es un hombre muy firme y tiene su carácter muy fuerte, él odia que yo me dedique a esto, preferiría que me encargara de los negocios de la familia Winner  
Duo. Usted no parece un hombre de negocios que no tengan que ver con el espectáculo  
Quatre. Exactamente, eso no es para mí, yo nací para todo esto, usted me entiende muy bien  
Duo. Trato de entender a las personas... y viendo que ya no tiene dudas sobre mí me retiro  
Quatre. Su belleza me tiene cautivado joven Duo  
Duo. Gracias, es un halago muy bonito pero yo ya estoy con alguien  
Quatre. Lo sé y no es mi intención deshacer una pareja tan divina como ustedes, solo quiero contemplar su belleza  
Duo. Lo siento, de verdad

Duo se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a su cuarto, en el camino se tropieza con el hermano de Catherine quien le invita un café, Duo no quiere pero Trowa lo jala del brazo de una forma un poco brusca poniendo a Duo nervioso y acepta sin pensarlo de nuevo

Trowa. Usted me gusta mucho, desde que lo vi me he asombrado de su belleza  
Duo. Tengo novio, amo a Heero  
Trowa. Y no lo dudo pero aún así no puedo evitar mirarle, es usted increíblemente hermoso  
Duo. Por favor, no siga diciéndome esas cosas, me hace sentir incómodo  
Trowa. Disculpe que yo no quise ponerlo nervioso  
Duo. Entonces me retiro  
Trowa. ¡No, yo quiero seguir mirándolo, no me quite el gusto de ver algo tan hermoso como su rostro, es más, déjeme mirarle de pies a cabeza, usted me encanta  
Duo. No sea necio

Duo se levanta de su asiento y se retira del lugar, Trowa también se levanta y le sigue hasta alcanzarlo, cuando está justo detrás de él lo abraza por la espalda y le susurra al oído cuanto lo desea, Duo trata de soltarse pero Trowa lo sujeta fuertemente mientras le acaricia el estómago, lo suelta un poco y después lo lleva a otro lugar (fuera del café), más específicamente al camerino donde se preparan para el show en casino de Quatre, Duo evita gritar por no hacer un escándalo, al llegar al lugar Trowa se asegura de cerrar bien la puerta

Duo. ¿Qué va a hacerme?  
Trowa. Lo quiero para mí, solo para mí  
Duo. No se atreva o gritaré  
Trowa. Por favor, no me digas que no te gusto  
Duo. Para nada, es más, antes le admiraba por su espectáculo, pero ahora me da asco, no se atreva a tocarme  
Trowa. Insolente, soy experto en domar feroces animales, sé que puedo amansarlo a usted

Trowa se acerca a Duo y trata de besarlo a la fuerza pero Duo opone mucha resistencia, el hermano de Catherine intenta quitarle su camisa y Duo comienza a gritar, por ahí pasaba Quatre y oye los gritos de Duo, él tiene réplicas de las llaves que abren todas las puertas en sus casinos, Duo logra soltarse de Trowa y le propina una fuerte cachetada al necio de su atacante y se dirige a la puerta, cuando toca la manija en ese momento Quatre abre la puerta

Duo. ¡Ayúdeme!  
Quatre. ¿Qué pasa aquí Trowa?  
Trowa. Nada que te importe, idiota  
Duo. Él intenta forzarme a algo que no quiero  
Quatre. ¿Pero que te pasa, te has vuelto loco?  
Trowa. Déjame en paz

Trowa se va del camerino y Duo por los nervios suelta el llanto siendo consolado por Quatre, cuando se le pasa el susto a Duo éste le pide que no le haga saber nada de lo que pasó a Heero porque es capaz de matar a Trowa en un arranque de furia, Quatre promete que lo que pasó a quedado entre ellos, Duo da las gracias a Quatre y éste lo acompaña hasta su cuarto, Duo se despide con una sonrisa y una mirada que hace que Quatre se sienta feliz, para él ver una sonrisa y una mirada tan adorables como esas eran un regalo de los mismos Dioses. Al llegar al cuarto Heero nota a Duo un poco fuera de lo normal y al preguntarle éste no le contesta con la verdad, pero si le comenta que ha perdido dinero apostando, Heero no se molesta porque conoce como es Duo de apostador, solamente le abraza

Heero. Conque tengamos dinero para regresar basta, lo primordial es que te diviertas  
Duo. Que tierno eres, pero te prometo que no más apuestas mayores a $5 dólares y no apostaré muchas veces  
Heero. Ya lo prometiste

Heero agarra a Duo por la barbilla y lo lleva hacia él para besarlo, éste coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amante y responde a su beso, Heero baja las manos hasta llegar a acariciarlo en la parte trasera

Heero. ¿Notaste que desde que llegamos, cada noche hemos hecho el amor?  
Duo. Si, estas que ardes Heero  
Heero. No, tú eres quien me hace arder  
Duo. Perdona que rompa la tradición pero me ha dado sueño y quisiera dormir  
Heero. Que lástima, yo esperaba romper nuestro record en relaciones sexuales  
Duo. En otra ocasión será mi amor  
Heero. Que duermas bien, sueñas conmigo  
Duo. Claro

Duo había dicho a Heero que él sueño había ganado a su deseo de hacer el amor con él esa noche pero la verdad no se sentía de ánimos por lo ocurrido con Trowa, Heero no lo pensó de otra forma y cree que en verdad tiene sueño. Mientras Duo duerme Heero baja al casino, al hacerlo se tropieza con Quatre, a Heero la idea de verle no le agradaba. A Heero la sola presencia de Quatre se había convertido en algo detestable, estaba seguro que sus intenciones no eran la mejores y que en cualquier momento sacaría un arma de doble filo y mostraría que era lo que en verdad le importaba y Heero estaba seguro que ese algo era Duo

Quatre. Primero le veo a él solo y ahora a usted ¿acaso han peleado?  
Heero. Para nada, el sueño le ha ganado ésta noche  
Quatre. ¿Me permite serle útil en algo, yo estoy a su entera disposición  
Heero. ¿A la mía, mejor dicho a la de Duo ¿no es verdad?  
Quatre. ¿Qué trata de decirme?  
Heero. Hacerse el desentendido no funciona conmigo, ya sé de que trata todo esto  
Quatre. Dígamelo  
Heero. Usted pretende que él se fije en usted, se ha dado cuenta que es fácil de impresionar, Duo es ingenuo pero no idiota, así que olvídese de su plan  
Quatre. Me siento ofendido joven Heero ¿de verdad cree que soy esa clase de persona?  
Heero. Si, lo creo, es más, podría jurarlo  
Quatre. Yo no quisiera ser grosero con usted pero... más vale que se cuide, a mí nadie me habla así, ¿me oyó, está usted advertido, no se meta con alguien de mi posición, por su propio bien, no le conviene

Las palabras de Quatre habían sido directas y dichas en un tono que ha Heero no había agradado para nada, por primera vez desde que lo conocía Heero miraba en Quatre una actitud seria y amenazante, era entonces que estaba aún más convencido que no era una persona buena y que sus intenciones eran las que desde un principio él había creído.

Después de las palabras de Quatre éste se retiraba sin agregar algo más a la plática, Heero también se retira pero no a su cuarto sino a jugar para distraerse un poco de las cosas que últimamente habían estado sucediendo, Heero llega a la mesa de la ruleta y ahí se encontraba Catherine, al verle ella a él da la orden con una seña para que el encargado de dicho juego también lo haga perder, después se acerca y se recarga en su hombro

Catherine. Le deseo la mejor suerte del mundo  
Heero. Gracias

A Heero le incomodaba que Catherine estuviese muy cerca de él pero no le dice nada a la joven y continúa jugando, después de varios juegos perdidos decide retirarse a pesar de las suplicas de la joven porque no lo haga. A Heero jugar no le desagradaba pero tampoco era tan aficionado como Duo, por eso él siempre sabía cuando retirarse, y a diferencia de su novio él gozaba de una buena suerte, por eso al perder mucho le parecía muy extraño. Cuando pertenecía al ejército él siempre ganaba en los juegos de azar que jugaban los soldados en el cuartel. Heero decide retirarse a su cuarto pero Catherine le detiene

Catherine. La noche aún es joven, no me deje joven Heero, tomemos algo  
Heero. Será joven para usted porque está acostumbrada pero yo no suelo desvelarme  
Catherine. Usted me desprecia porque soy mujer ¿no es cierto?  
Heero. ¿Qué?  
Catherine. Comprendo que solo los hombres sean de su agrado  
Heero. No se trata de eso, ya le he dicho que debo retirarme a dormir, además usted sabe que yo estoy comprometido  
Catherine. No sea tonto, yo no me le estoy insinuando  
Heero. Yo sé que no señorita, pero con su permiso me voy  
Catherine. Vaya, Trowa tenía razón  
Heero. ¿Trowa, no entiendo  
Catherine. Usted es difícil de domar

Heero se sorprende de las palabras de Catherine y al mismo tiempo se sonroja por las mismas, él no estaba acostumbrado a que ese tipo de cosas le pasasen

Catherine. Vamos, solo será una copa  
Heero. Una no hace daño ¿cierto?  
Catherine. Muy cierto

Catherine cumple su objetivo y Heero la sigue a donde ella va. A pesar que Heero había dicho que solo sería una copa la verdad era otra, él llevaba 3 copas y ella tan solo 2. El vicio de Duo era el juego, pero el de Heero era el alcohol, si bien él no era alcohólico si gozaba con una copa de buen vino, y de vez en cuando no perdía la oportunidad de tomar unas cuantas copas

Catherine. Me dicen que están aquí por un Aniversario  
Heero. Eso dicen... si, la verdad se trata del tercer Aniversario  
Catherine. Él es demasiado afortunado ¿sabe?  
Heero. Jajajajajajajaja  
Catherine. ¿De qué se ríe?  
Heero. Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso, regularmente dicen que el afortunado soy yo por estar con alguien como él  
Catherine. Ya veo, él es bastante guapo pero yo creo que usted lo es más  
Heero. Gracias, me siento halagado  
Catherine. Usted es muy sexy ¿se lo han dicho?  
Heero. No... gracias por sus cumplidos pero debo irme  
Catherine. Vamos, cuénteme acerca de usted  
Heero. ¿Qué quiere saber?  
Catherine. A que se dedica, por ejemplo  
Heero. Soy un militar retirado, por ahora no trabajo en nada  
Catherine. ¿De que vive entonces?  
Heero. De mis pensiones  
Catherine. ¿Pensiones, me parece que usted es muy joven para eso  
Heero. Soy un militar condecorado, me retire porque casi muero en una misión  
Catherine. Debió ser terrible ¿cierto?  
Heero. En ese entonces yo no apreciaba la vida como ahora  
Catherine. ¿Entonces le daba igual morir o vivir?  
Heero. Si  
Catherine. ¿Entonces por qué se retiró?  
Heero. No lo sé, solo lo hice  
Catherine. Y lo conoció a él, supongo  
Heero. Si, por él es que ahora amo mi vida, y solo desearía la muerte si no lo tuviera a él  
Catherine. Son muy unidos  
Heero. Como usted no tiene idea señorita, ahora sí, me disculpa pero me retiro  
Catherine. No lo detendré joven Heero, pase usted y que sueñe bonito

Catherine lanza a Heero una mirada provocativa que le insinuaba cuanto le deseaba, él por su parte lanza a ella una mirada fría y de indiferencia, sabía que tratándose de amiga de Quatre ella no podía tener las mejores intenciones del mundo, pero aún así muy educado se despide y retira al cuarto, minutos después Trowa llega con Catherine

Trowa. ¿Qué hacías con ese?  
Catherine. Tomábamos unas copas  
Trowa. No te quiero cerca de él  
Catherine. No seas celoso hermanito, además, yo no me le voy a lanzar encima... ya me contó Quatre lo de hace rato  
Trowa. Ese idiota de Duo, el muy estúpido no lo quiso por las buenas, y encima de eso ese amigo tuyo tenía que intervenir  
Catherine. No cometas más babosadas hermano, si ese tipo se entera te mata, ¿sabes que perteneció al ejército?  
Trowa. No me asusta  
Catherine. Lo sé, si puedes con grandes leones que no puedas con él ¿cierto?  
Trowa. Calla ya Catherine, y te lo repito, no te le acerques  
Catherine. Oblígame

Catherine se levanta de su asiento y le da un beso a su hermano en la mejilla, después se va como si no le importara lo que él opinara, a Trowa le molestaba que Catherine siempre se impusiera a sus órdenes pero por el contrario a ella le encantaba hacerlo enojar. Desde que eran niños Trowa cuidaba a Catherine de una forma fraternal, era su único familiar y le cuidaba como a lo más valioso del mundo, cuando recién empezaban en el negocio del espectáculo ella estuvo a punto de morir a causa de un mal salto, a consecuencia del mismo había usado por varios años un aparato en ambas piernas para poder caminar, a partir de ese suceso él le cuidaba más que antes convirtiéndose así Catherine para él en algo de mucho valor, y a pesar que ya estaba bien Trowa le veía como algo que podía desplomarse en cualquier momento; por su parte Catherine era coqueta a más no poder y gustaba de todo tipo de riesgos, el negocio del espectáculo era para ella lo más importante, ella también cuidaba mucho de Trowa y no permitía que nada malo le pasase, por eso le tenía prohibido a Quatre que se le acercase de la forma que él deseaba. Cuando Catherine había conocido a Quatre y le había presentado a su hermano desde un principio Quatre sentía una atracción hacia él muy grande, ella lo había notado y desde entonces le tenía prohibido acercársele con esas intenciones, ya que ella sabía que Quatre solo era hombre de aventuras pasajeras, aunque Quatre no necesitaba seguir las peticiones de Catherine ya que desde un principio Trowa detestaba a Quatre y jamás permitiría ese tipo de acercamientos

Dadas las 10:30 de la mañana Duo se despierta y ve que Heero no está al otro lado de la cama, se levanta y lo busca por la habitación, Heero se encontraba bañándose en la tina del baño, Duo entra sin avisar y Heero contesta solo con una sonrisa a los Buenos días de Duo

Duo. Otra vez sin mí, que malo eres  
Heero. Acabo de entrar, ven

Duo se quita las ropas y entra a la tina con Heero, al entrar él se comporta muy cariñoso con Heero pero él parece ignorarlo un poco, a pesar que Duo besaba su cuello y pecho él no reaccionaba ante sus caricias, Duo se da cuenta y enojado sale de la tina, segundos después Heero hace lo mismo

Heero. ¿Qué paso?  
Duo. Me estabas ignorando  
Heero. Lo siento, perdóname, es que estaba pensando en otras cosas  
Duo. ¿Qué cosas?  
Heero. En Catherine  
Duo. ¿En la hermana de Trowa, pues "gracias"  
Heero. No, no es lo que piensas, es que ayer me la encontré en el casino  
Duo. ¿Y?  
Heero. Me dijo cosas que me sacaron de onda  
Duo. ¿Qué cosas?  
Heero. Que yo era muy guapo, sexy y que tú eras afortunado  
Duo. ¿A sí, que te aproveche  
Heero. No te enojes conmigo Duo  
Duo. Tienes razón, tu no tienes la culpa de ser tan sexy

Duo se acerca a Heero y rodea su cuello con sus brazos

Duo. Si que soy afortunado  
Heero. ¿Lo crees?  
Duo. Si, pero no quiero que tengas que ver con esa mujer  
Heero. No, ella no me interesa  
Duo. No me refiero solo a eso, no quiero que ni le hables  
Heero. ¿Y eso, tú no sueles ser celoso ¿pasa algo malo?  
Duo. Es por su hermano, no es bueno, seguramente ella tampoco  
Heero. El otro día no pensabas lo mismo, al contrario, estabas admirado de su espectáculo... ¿te hizo algo malo?  
Duo. No, solo no parecen buenas personas  
Heero. Lo mismo digo de Quatre  
Duo. El es diferente  
Heero. Son amigos ¿qué lo hace diferente?  
Duo. No sé, él es diferente, atento y muy lindo con nosotros  
Heero. Será contigo  
Duo. ¿De nuevo con lo mismo?  
Heero. No lo puedo evitar, él me da mala espina  
Duo. ¿Sabes qué, no voy a pelear contigo, ya me voy  
Heero. No te vayas, no quiero que te vayas así, enojado conmigo  
Duo. Me exasperas Heero  
Heero. Ya, calmado mi amor... mejor ¿por qué no aprovechamos que estamos desnudos?  
Duo. ¿Solo piensas en eso?  
Heero. Si no quieres no  
Duo. Perdón, no quise decir eso, ¿me perdonas?  
Heero. Convénceme

Duo sonríe y se acerca a Heero, lo besa en los labios y lo lleva de nuevo al baño, ya dentro él se mete primero a la tina y después se acaricia incitando a Heero que entre con él... minutos después cuando salen del baño llaman por teléfono para que les lleven servicio al cuarto

Duo. Tengo mucha hambre, no cabe duda que éste es buen ejercicio  
Heero. Si, además de eso tú eres el mejor deportista  
Duo. Calla que me sonrojo  
Heero. Solo digo la verdad

Heero comienza a acariciar las piernas de Duo mientras muerde su oreja, pero llaman a la puerta

Duo. Estate quieto, déjame abrir  
Heero. No te tardes

Duo se levanta y pone encima de su desnudo cuerpo una bata, al abrir la puerta ve que quien les ha llevado el desayuno es Quatre, Duo estaba a punto de decir su nombre pero él pone un dedo en sus labios, da el carrito con el desayuno y se retira ya que se ha dado cuenta que ha llegado en un momento íntimo, al irse del cuarto Duo lleva el carrito donde está la cama, Heero ve que en el carrito se encuentra una nota, Duo la lee y se trata de una disculpa por parte de Quatre para Heero donde dice que siente haberle dicho las palabras de la otra noche y en ese tono, a Duo le parece un gesto muy lindo por parte del extravagante joven pero Heero cree que se trata de un caso de hipocresía y con la intención de quedar bien con su amante, las suposiciones de Heero no eran ajenas a la realidad, ya que Quatre deseaba poco a poco ganarse la confianza y el corazón del chico trenzado. Quatre era de las personas que siempre trataban de conseguir algo con lo que se encaprichaba, pero ésta vez era un poco distinto, Duo le había llegado a interesar más de la cuenta y en comparación a sus antiguos caprichos.

Por la noche de nuevo la pareja bajaba al casino, Heero preferiría no hacerlo pero lo hacía más que nada por complacer a Duo quien tenía problemas de juego. Del otro lado de donde ellos estaban se encontraba Quatre al lado de Catherine

Quatre. ¿Ya se vació su cuenta?  
Catherine. Aún les queda dinero, suficiente para pagar el Hotel y su viaje de regreso  
Quatre. No quiero que les quede ni un centavo  
Catherine. ¿Ya puedo saber que pretendes con eso?  
Quatre. Si lo digo ahora se perderá el sentido, ya verás  
Catherine. Jamás te había visto así, él sí que te tiene loco ¿verdad?  
Quatre. Es hermoso, no lo puedo evitar  
Catherine. Ándate con cuidado Quatre, ésta no es como tus otras presas  
Quatre. Lo sé, por eso es que estoy más interesado de lo normal  
Catherine. Que lindo te ves obsesionado  
Quatre. No más lindo que tú, preciosa

Quatre recorre a Catherine con la mirada de pies a cabeza como siempre solía hacerlo y una de las razones por las cuales Trowa le odiaba tanto. Quatre recuerda que esa noche van a tener una visita especial en el casino y a la cual van a ofrecerle una gran cena, por eso decide invitar a Heero y Duo para que le acompañasen. Como siempre, Duo convence a Heero que será muy emocionante.. Una hora después pasan todos al lugar donde se va a llevar a cabo la tan esperada cena. Se trataba del mejor cliente que el casino podría tener, un cliente que iba cada ciertos años a Las Vegas y además siempre escogía ese lugar para hospedarse, para Quatre siempre era todo un honor tenerle como huésped

Los lugares habían sido asignados y cuando la visita llegaba todos le recibían de pie

Quatre. Sea usted bienvenido señor Chang  
Wufei. Por favor, llámame Wufei  
Quatre. Lo siento Wufei, sabes que siempre se me olvida  
Wufei. Veo personas nuevas  
Quatre. Disculpa mi torpeza, conoces a Catherine y su hermano, pero tengo el honor de presentarte con Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy

El joven que acababa de llegar saluda a Trowa con un apretón de manos, a Catherine con un beso en su mano y a Heero y Duo también con un apretón de manos

Quatre. Tengo el honor de presentarles a Wufei Chang, el último heredero de la familia real de China, hablo de la familia Chang  
Wufei. Siempre tan amable  
Quatre. Para mí es todo un honor tenerlo aquí señor  
Wufei. El honor el mío de poder estar aquí  
Quatre. ¿Por qué no cenamos de una vez?

De nuevo todos toman sus asientos y la cena es servida, durante la misma el silencio permanecía en la mesa. Wufei es un príncipe y por ende el próximo heredero para convertirse en el nuevo emperador de China, el viajaba por todo el mundo con la intención de encontrar a la persona indicada que llenara el vacío que una persona había dejado por su partida en el corazón del joven. Después de la cena Quatre invita a los presentes al salón adjunto a ese ya que les va a ofrecer un concierto hermoso de violines. Quatre adoraba dicho instrumento y además lo tocaba muy bien

Quatre. Espero disfruten de éste magno concierto que les he preparado para ésta noche  
Wufei. Siempre sabes como hacer de una noche lo mejor  
Quatre. Hago lo que puedo  
Wufei. Bien, dime Catherine ¿cómo va el espectáculo?  
Catherine. Mejor que nunca  
Trowa. Miente, últimamente no nos hemos presentado  
Wufei. Que lástima, ustedes hacen arte  
Trowa. Gracias señor Chang  
Wufei. Déjate de formalismos Trowa

Mientras el concierto de violines deleitaba sus oídos, Duo no podía evitar mirar a Trowa con desprecio, lo ocurrido la noche anterior lo traía muy presente y no podía evitarse detestarlo, por otra parte Quatre se mostraba serio porque se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo de la presencia de Trowa para Duo solamente sonriendo cuando Duo o Wufei le miraban, del otro lado Catherine trataba de coquetear a Heero con sus miradas pero éste en vez de mirarla trataba de ignorarla, cosa que a Catherine encantaba porque disfrutaba con la indiferencia de otros hacia ella, eso lo hacía más interesante según ella, también del otro lado Wufei parecía hechizado, no dejaba de ver a Duo, al igual que Quatre y Trowa había quedado fascinado de su belleza. Acabado el concierto de violines...

Wufei. Maravilloso Quatre, esto es sublime  
Quatre. ¿Lo crees?  
Wufei. Si, aunque me hubiese encantado que también tocaras  
Quatre. En otra ocasión será  
Wufei. Estoy algo cansado del viaje, me retiro a mi habitación  
Quatre. Es la Suite de siempre

Quatre da dos palmadas y enseguida dos de sus asistentes escoltan al invitado a su Suite, al llegar a ella inmediatamente llama a su brazo derecho

Sally. ¿Me mandó llamar?  
Wufei. Hoy en la cena he conocido a la persona más hermosa que jamás haya visto, se llama Duo Maxwell, quiero que me investigues todo lo que puedas de él ¿de acuerdo?  
Sally. Sus deseos son siempre órdenes para mí  
Wufei. Otra cosa, me he dado cuenta que Quatre está interesado en él, quiero saber todo lo referente a sus planes  
Sally. De acuerdo

La asistente y mano derecha de Wufei sale de inmediato para investigar lo que su amo le ha ordenado. Desde hace varios años Sally servía a la familia Chang, ella es una mujer íntegra que vivía para cumplir las órdenes de su amo tal y como lo habían hecho sus antepasados durante años, la familia de Sally había dedicado su vida para servir a la familia de Wufei, por eso, para Wufei, Sally era además de su asistente su mejor amiga y en ella depositaba toda su confianza, por su parte, Sally estaba enamorada de Wufei desde hacía varios años, solo que por honor a su apellido jamás le había declarado sus sentimientos, para la familia de Sally el enamorarse de alguien de la familia Imperial era como una deshonra ya que ellos tenían la creencia que solo servían para ayudar y ser sirvientes de la familia Chang, por su parte, Wufei ignoraba todo acerca de los sentimientos de Rally

Continúa…

Aquí les traigo otra parte del fic, espero que les guste y quiero agradecer especialmente a: FORFIRITH, MARIA WONG y FANRUBY por sus comentarios en el Capitulo anterior, me encantaría seguir recibiéndolos, hasta pronto


	3. Tercera parte

Al día siguiente Sally lleva el reporte a su amo

Wufei. Conque ex trabajador de la NASA, eso me ha gustado

Sally. Según el reporte él y el otro joven son pareja hace 3 años, precisamente están aquí por su Aniversario

Wufei. Eso no importa, él no representa ningún obstáculo para mí

Sally. Es verdad señor, él es poca cosa

Wufei. Duo es huérfano... pobrecito, según éste reporte perdió a su familia adoptiva en el desastre de la Iglesia Maxwell hace años

Sally. Fue un caso muy hablado en los periódicos Internacionales, esa guerra ha sido una de las más crueles

Wufei. Lo recuerdo. Seguiré leyendo ésta información que me has traído, te puedes retirar

La asistente del futuro emperador sale de la Suite un poco triste por el repentino interés de su amo hacia el joven Maxwell, pero como siempre ocultaba su tristeza. Heero salía del cuarto antes de lo acostumbrado porque va a consultar el saldo de su cuenta bancaria, al verla nota algunas anomalías y queda confundido, después de eso se regresa a su cuarto e inmediatamente despierta a Duo

Duo. ¿Qué pasa, por qué la prisa?

Heero. ¿Puedes explicar esto?

Duo. ¿Qué cosa?

Heero. ¡Mira, te has excedido con los gastos

Duo. ¿Yo, desde ayer que no uso la tarjeta, no he sacado dinero

Heero. No nos queda mucho, tenemos que regresar pronto o nos quedaremos en la ruina, mi próximo bono llega el próximo mes

Duo. Lo sé, ¿por qué no preguntas en el banco, seguramente ha habido un error

Heero. Tienes razón, discúlpame por ensancharme contigo

Duo. No hay problema cariño

Heero estaba convencido que Duo había gastado más de la cuenta y que no se había dado cuenta por su vicio que a veces no le permitía ver que había sobre gastado. Minutos después alguien llama a la puerta, se trataba de Sally, que por órdenes de Wufei invitaba a Duo a ir a su Suite, él se niega pero al ver que no se encontraba Heero en el cuarto decide ir y ver que se le ofrecía a Wufei

Duo. ¿Qué se le ofrece su majestad?

Wufei. Solo deseaba verle

Duo. ¿Qué quiere decir?

Wufei. Me ha cautivado

Duo. ¿También usted?

Wufei. Que modesto

Duo. No lo digo por eso, es que éste asunto de "que hermoso es usted" "me ha cautivado" ya me tiene harto

Wufei. Jajajajaja, usted es muy cómico

Duo. ¿Eh?

Wufei. Debe ser muy difícil ser tan bello y que las personas le sigan ¿verdad?

Duo. A mi no me molesta, a veces me halaga, pero a mi novio eso lo tiene tan harto como a mí, y créame, él es muy celoso

Wufei. No lo dudo, estando con alguien como usted ¿quién no lo sería?

Duo. Como ya vi que es lo que quería me voy

Wufei. Venga conmigo a China

Duo. ¿Perdóneme?

Wufei. Yo le daré todo lo que me pida, le tendré en un pedestal, será usted mi tesoro más preciado, será inmensamente rico en dinero y amor, se lo garantizo

Duo. Usted no comprende, yo amo a Heero y todo el oro del mundo no cambiará el que yo esté a su lado ¿comprende?

Wufei. Comprendo su amor, pero eso es ahora, llegará a amarme como a él

Duo. Lo dudo

Wufei. Yo le puedo dar a usted todo lo que en la vida a deseado

Duo. Se equivoca, él me ha dado todo lo que quiero en la vida: su amor

Wufei. ¿Definitivo?

Duo. Totalmente

Wufei. Comprendo, no diré más, pero déjeme decirle que estoy muy decepcionado

Duo. Lo siento de verdad, pronto encontrará a la persona indicada

Wufei. Esa persona ya murió, yo esperaba revivirla con los ojos de usted, me los recuerda

Duo. Eso es muy romántico, pero lo siento, adiós

Sally abre la puerta a Duo y él se va

Sally. Lo vi muy tranquilo ¿ya se rindió?

Wufei. Que bien me conoces, no, no me he rendido, veré la forma en que me lo puedo llevar a China

Sally. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Wufei. Si, hazme un favor

Mientras Wufei le pide el favor a su asistente Heero va al banco a hablar directamente con el gerente de la Institución para ver qué había pasado con su cuenta bancaria

Heero. Gracias por recibirme

Gerente. Para mí es un honor... dígame ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Heero. Tengo un problema con mi cuenta, el saldo que revisé ésta mañana no coincide con mi registro personal de gastos

Gerente. ¿Me permite nuestro saldo y su registro personal?

Heero. Aquí tiene

Gerente. En un momento le tendremos lista la conciliación, espere aquí por favor

El Gerente del banco sale de la oficina y Heero se queda esperándolo; el Gerente se dirige a otra oficina donde se encuentra con otra persona

Gerente. Tal y como lo dijo usted, el vino a pedir una conciliación bancaria

Catherine. Entonces ya sabe que hacer, gracias

Gerente. ¿Me podría repetir el nombre de la persona a la que quiere le atribuya los gastos?

Catherine. Duo Maxwell

Gerente. Está bien, en unos minutos le tendremos maquillado el estado de cuenta detallado

Catherine. Recuerde poner exactamente las horas que le señalé en el detallado, se debe ver muy verdadero ya que ese día Duo bajó a apostar sin la compañía de Heero

Gerente. No se preocupe, nuestro Contador se hará cargo de todo

El Gerente del Banco sale también de esa oficina y lleva los papeles al Contador para que se encargue de maquillarlo todo, cuando el Contador termina el Gerente lleva los documentos a Catherine para que los revise antes de llevarlos con Heero, después entonces sí se los lleva al joven

Gerente. Aquí tiene, vea que no hemos cometido un error

Heero. Pero esto es absurdo, Duo no gastaría tanto

Gerente. Estamos en Las Vegas, recuérdelo

Heero. Lo sé, pero aún así me parece absurdo, él no suele ser tan desconsiderado

Gerente. Cuando la gente está en éste lugar suele cambiar

Heero. Puede que tenga razón, además él siempre ha sido un jugador compulsivo

Gerente. Yo le aconsejo que cambien de Hotel a uno menos lujoso y que compren boletos de avión en segunda o tercera clase

Heero. Gracias por su interés y también por el tiempo que le hice perder

Gerente. No hay cuidado, vaya tranquilo

Heero sale del Banco igual de desconcertado que cuando entró, por una parte estaba enojado con Duo pero también sentía que algo no estaba bien y que su amante era inocente de todo. Al llegar al Hotel lo primero que hace es subir al cuarto para hablar con él pero Duo no se encuentra, Heero sale y baja al Restaurante pero tampoco está, va al casino y se encuentra con que tampoco ahí, desesperado sigue buscando hasta que lo encuentra, él estaba platicando del otro lado del casino (una sala) con Quatre, al verlos Heero se molesta, acerca a Duo y lo levanta de su asiento agarrándolo del brazo, lo jala y saca de la sala dejando a Quatre con un gesto no muy amigable por su actitud

Duo. ¿Qué te pasa?

Heero. ¿Qué hacías con ese?

Duo. No tienes derecho a tratarme así, yo puedo hablar con quien yo quiera

Heero. Está bien, no armes un escándalo, tenemos que hablar de otra cosa

Duo. ¿Qué quieres?

Heero. Acabo de llegar del Banco, quiero que veas esto, míralo

Duo. Pero... ¿qué demonios, yo no he sacado semejante cantidad

Heero. ¿Ah no? ¿y como lo explicas?

Duo. No sé, pero yo no fui

Heero. Esto es el colmo ¿cómo pudiste gastar tanto?

Duo. Que no fui yo

Heero. Yo no apuesto desmesuradamente, tú sí

Duo. Debe tratarse de un error

Heero. ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez, eres increíble

Heero se molesta tanto que se va sin darle tiempo a Duo de defenderse, por su parte él le sigue hasta que ambos entran a la habitación del Hotel

Duo. Debes creerme

Heero. Ya no puedo Duo, me prometiste que no apostarías más

Duo. Y no lo he hecho, debe tratarse de un error

Heero. Ahí mismo en el Banco me hicieron una conciliación ¿cómo lo explicas?

Duo. Ya te dije que no sé

Ambos quedaban callados, ninguno tenía un argumento más que añadir a la conversación y de pronto el silencio había caído cruelmente sobre la habitación, Heero sale del cuarto sin decir nada a Duo mientras él se queda consternado ante tal situación, después de unos momentos agarra los papeles que traía Heero y los revisa mejor, entonces se da cuenta que el día en que él había bajado al casino sin Heero no había sacado tanto dinero del Banco, segundos después sale del cuarto en busca de Heero, cuando por fin le encuentra le pide que hablen de nuevo, Heero acepta pero no está de muy buen humor

Duo. Supongo que recuerdas el día que baje al casino sin ti

Heero. Si, fue hace dos días

Duo. Mira, recuerdo que baje y me encontré con Catherine, entonces fuimos a jugar en la ruleta, bueno, solo yo jugué, pero te juro que solo gasté $320 dólares, sé que es mucho, pero si te fijas, no se compara con esas cantidades

Heero. ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Duo. Que tal vez alguien ha sacado de la cuenta a mi nombre ¿no crees?

Heero. No te esfuerces Duo, de todos modos nos regresamos mañana mismo

Duo. ¿Qué?

Heero. Sé que el año pasado duramos dos semanas y media pero ésta vez urge que nos regresemos antes o perderemos todo el dinero

Duo. Está bien, como digas

Duo baja la cabeza porque está decepcionado con la decisión de Heero pero éste le levanta el rostro con su mano y le dice que el próximo año será Hawai el destino de su viaje, las palabras de Heero levantan un poco el ánimo de Duo pero aún así él no deseaba irse tan pronto de Las Vegas. De noche Heero y Duo deciden quedarse en la habitación para evitarse más gastos inútiles, mientras miran la televisión alguien llama a la puerta, Heero abre y se trata de un servicio al cuarto

Heero. ¿Tú pediste esto?

Duo. Para nada

Mesero. La cena es cortesía de nuestro huésped, el señor Chang, que la disfruten

Heero. Pero... maldición, ¿y ese que se trae?

Duo. Le gusto

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. Me lo dijo en la mañana, pero yo lo mandé por un tubo

Heero. Con mayor razón no podemos aceptarla

Duo. Vamos, estamos mal de dinero, una no es ninguna

Heero. Está bien, pero si continúa con ese tipo de atenciones se lo diré en la cara

Duo. ¡Heero, él es el futuro Emperador de China, no nos conviene

Heero. No seas tonto, eso no importa, lo que importa es que quiere contigo y no se lo voy a permitir

Duo. Que celoso eres

De nuevo alguien llama a la puerta, Heero abre y se trata de un encargado del Hotel que pide lo acompañe y él lo hace. La verdad es que era una estrategia de Wufei para dejar a Duo solo en la habitación y entonces entrar él. Duo abre la puerta y deja pasar a Wufei

Duo. ¿En qué le ayudo señor?

Wufei. Wufei para ti, vine a traerte un regalo, espero te guste

Wufei saca de su bolsillo una pulsera de oro con diamantes incrustados además de otras piedras preciosas que colgaban de la pulsera, agarra la mano de Duo y se la coloca, él se muestra bastante impresionado y sin mostrar algún tipo de reacción

Wufei. Espero sea de su agrado

Duo. Yo no puedo aceptarla, muchas gracias

Wufei. ¿Cree que es poca cosa para usted, comprendo, tratándose de alguien tan maravilloso era obvio que ésta pulsera le viniera chica

Duo. No es eso

Wufei. Por favor, siéntase libre de pedirme lo que quiera, yo le daré todo cuanto me pida

Duo. Lo que pasa es que yo tengo novio

Wufei. ¿Y eso qué, vaya conmigo a China, yo le cumpliré todos sus deseos y hasta su más oculta fantasía ¿qué opina?

Duo. Ya le dije que no, y por favor no vuelva a hacer estas cosas, evíteme la pena de estarlo rechazando

Wufei. Ya caerá joven Duo, lo verá que sí

Wufei sale del cuarto un poco molesto porque era la primera vez que alguien le rechazaba además de sus ofertas una pulsera como la que él había comprado exclusivamente para el joven Duo. Minutos después entra Heero (que no se había dado cuenta de la visita de Wufei) al cuarto

Heero. Mi amor, mañana compraremos los boletos de regreso a New York

Duo. Está bien

Heero. Sé que esto te tiene triste pero el próximo año será mejor, lo prometo

Duo. Está bien

Heero. No te enojes conmigo por favor

Duo. Está bien

Heero. ¿Es todo lo que sabes decir?

Duo. Por ahora sí

Duo se envuelve en las sábanas para dormirse, a Heero no le agrada que esté molesto y se acerca para besarle el cuello, al principio no parece tomarle importante pero después de varios besos Duo cae ante los besos de Heero y como siempre, ambos se convertían en esclavos de la pasión, sus gemidos se oían por toda la habitación como hacía varios días no se oían, ambos creían que era su última noche en esa ciudad y eso convertía al momento en algo más especial de lo que era, al terminar el acto, por primera vez Heero se quedaba totalmente dormido antes que Duo; tal detalle hacía creer a Duo que a pesar de la entrega física ellos habían perdido un contacto mental y emocional como el que tenían antes. Desde la primera vez que lo habían hecho ellos solían quedarse despiertos unos minutos antes de dormir, incluso si no había un tema interesante procuraban quedarse despiertos y contemplar el cuerpo uno del otro o simplemente abrazarse mientras la luna era testigo de su amor.

Al día siguiente cuando ambos salen del cuarto para ir a desayunar para después irse a comprar los boletos del avión se encuentran con un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas que van hacía la dirección del Restaurante, ellos siguen dicho caminito y al llegar al final del mismo se encuentran con Wufei que en sus manos tiene un gran ramo de flores con 100 rosas rojas, al ver a Duo inmediatamente le entrega dicho ramo

Wufei. La belleza de estas flores no son suficientes para describir la tuya

Duo. Gracias, supongo, creo

Wufei. Discúlpeme usted joven Heero, no quiero que se moleste, éste gesto es para además de hacer una oda a la belleza de Duo también para despedirme de él

Heero. No se preocupe

Wufei. Usted me impresionó como nadie pudo joven Duo, no solo por su belleza, también por su gran integridad, usted ha rechazado una vida a mi lado llena de riquezas, lujos y todos sus sueños materiales hechos realidad, usted ha rechazado a un futuro Emperador por estar enamorado de un don nadie como el joven Heero, claro, sin ofender joven Heero

Duo. Si, yo lo amo

Wufei. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, espero acepten éste último desayuno

Duo. Claro que sí, pero ¿por qué se va?

Wufei. Si permanezco aquí es probable que siga mandándole regalos y la verdad no pretendo separarlos

Wufei llama a todos sus guardaespaldas y ellos lo llevan a la Limosina que se encuentra afuera del Hotel para también irse al aeropuerto, Heero le pregunta a Duo acerca del ofrecimiento del joven de llevárselo a China pero Duo sonríe nerviosamente para después decirle que es una larga historia. Dentro de la Limosina Wufei llama a Quatre por teléfono y le informa que ya ha dejado el Hotel

Quatre. No te despediste

Wufei. Perdóname, no te podía esperar, mi Jet privado me espera

Quatre. Que tengas buen viaje

Wufei. Gracias... por cierto, el joven Duo es una presa muy difícil, que tengas suerte, además ellos son muy unidos, te costará demasiado

Quatre. Mi estrategia es muy distinta a la tuya

Wufei. Conozco tus tipos de estrategias, eres cruel

Quatre. Solamente lucho por lo que quiero, y podré perder batallas, pero jamás he perdido una guerra

Wufei. Ten cuidado, esta vez puede todo ser distinto

Quatre. Eso lo veremos

Al colgar Quatre el teléfono se dirige al Banco para seguir con su plan, mientras en el Hotel Heero y Duo aún estaban desayunando

Heero. Por la tarde compraremos los boletos y viajaremos de noche, de esa forma estaremos en casa esta misma noche

Duo. Es una lástima Heero, éste lugar me encanta

Heero. Claro, eres un maldito jugador compulsivo

Duo. Óyeme

Heero. No lo niegues

Duo. No lo niego, es que lo dices muy feo

Heero. Es de cariño

Duo. Ya lo creo

Un par de horas después, Duo y Heero van a comprar los boletos para viajar en avión esa misma noche, al llegar a la Agencia de Viajes cuando Heero da su tarjeta de crédito ésta es rechazada por la encargada después de verificar que no hay dinero disponible en ella

Heero. Debe estar bromeando

Encargada. Claro que no señor, esta tarjeta no tiene más que $10 dólares

Heero. ¿Cómo es posible eso, aún contaba con un saldo de más de $8,000 dólares, eso fue apenas ayer, y no hemos sacado más dinero de ella

Encargada. ¿No será que el lugar donde se hospedan cobra automáticamente y directamente a la tarjeta?

Heero. ¡Claro que no!

Encargada. Lo siento, yo no puedo hacer nada

Heero. ¡Maldita sea!

Duo. Cálmate Heero, vayamos al Banco a ver que pasa

Heero. ¿Tú no tienes algo que ver con esto?

Duo. ¿Cómo crees, ayer no me separé de ti para nada

Heero. Tienes razón, vayamos al Banco

En el banco...

Gerente. Lo siento pero no sé que pasó, seguramente alguien violó su número confidencial y ha estado sacando dinero a su nombre

Heero. Usted debe llevar un control de los movimientos de la tarjeta

Gerente. Si, permítame por favor, en un momento le traeré el detalle

El Gerente sale de su oficina y se dirige a otra donde se encuentra con Quatre

Quatre. Están confundidos ¿verdad?

Gerente. Y quien no lo estaría... dígame ¿quiere que de nuevo culpe al otro chico?

Quatre. No, podría ser sospechoso, aunque me sería de más ayuda el que estén peleados

Gerente. ¿Entonces?

Quatre. ¿Sabe qué, mejor si culpe al chico

Gerente. Está bien

El Gerente de nuevo se dirige con el Contador para que maquille el detalle de la tarjeta de crédito de Heero. El Gerente de ese Banco y Quatre eran muy amigos hacía varios años; ese Banco llevaba todas las cuentas de la familia Winner, y en esa sucursal todas las de Quatre quien era inmensamente rico. Después de estar listo el detalle el Gerente lo lleva directamente a la oficina donde los amantes están, Heero ve molesto que todos los gastos están a nombre de Duo

Heero. ¿Cómo pudiste, sabías que no teníamos dinero

Duo. Yo no fui, lo juro

Heero. ¡Ya cállate Duo, deja de mentir ¿quieres?

Duo. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme mentiroso, Heero, ayer no nos separamos ni un minuto ¿cómo lo aseguras?

Heero. No sé como le hiciste pero...

Antes de terminar su frase Duo abofetea fuertemente a Heero y sale corriendo del Banco, las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Duo mientras se dirigía al Hotel, se sentía humillado y un estúpido al intentar convencer a Heero que nada tenía que ver con que la tarjeta estuviera casi vacía, también se sentía triste por la actitud que él había tomado pues no creía que su propio novio dudara fríamente así de él. Heero sale minutos después del Banco y también se dirige al Hotel mientras piensa como harán para regresar a New York y también como harían para pagar sus deudas en el Hotel, al llegar lo primero que hace es buscar a Duo y cuando lo encuentra éste le dice que ya no quiere verle

Heero. Por favor, debemos hablar

Duo. ¿Para que sigas pensando que te robé tú dinero?

Heero. Nuestro dinero, además yo no pienso que lo robaste

Duo. Me trataste como delincuente y frente al Gerente ¿cómo pudiste?

Heero. Fue un pequeño arranque de ira

Duo. ¿Pequeño?... Heero, me has ofendido

Heero. Te pido perdón

Duo. Dudaste cruelmente de mí ¿cómo quieres que te perdone así de fácil?

Heero. Por favor Duo

Heero se acerca y lo abraza fuertemente

Heero. Por favor Duo, sabes que te amo demasiado, si no me perdonas viviré con eso el resto de mi vida

Duo. Lo siento Heero, es muy fácil para ti culparme y quieres que sea fácil para mí perdonarte, esto no funciona así, no puedo perdonarte cada vez que me ofendes de esa manera

Heero. Duo, no seas tonto, no arruines esto por esa estupidez

Duo. Pero es que...

Heero. Te amo

Duo. Yo sé que sí, también te amo

Heero. ¿Entonces?

Duo. No lo sé, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Heero. Primero perdóname, después pensamos en algo

Heero se aparta poco a poco de Duo

Duo. Está bien, pero no dudes de mí de nuevo

Heero. Lo sé, gracias por perdonarme Duo

Duo. Heero...

Heero. Dime

Duo. Esto no te va a gustar pero, ¿por qué no pedimos ayuda a Quatre?

Heero. ¿Estas loco?

Duo. Está bien, no te enojes

Heero. Debemos pensar en otra cosa

Duo. No es mala idea lo de Quatre, mira, él es dueño del Hotel y podemos pedirle que después le pagaremos la deuda, además le pediríamos dinero para el pasaje y se lo pagaremos todo cuando recibas tu pensión

Heero. Ya sabes lo que pienso de él

Duo. No sigas con eso, mira, entre más tiempo permanezcamos en el Hotel y tú buscas dinero o trabajas temporalmente la deuda se acrecentará más y más hasta que no la podamos pagar

Heero. Pero es que... está bien, no veo otra solución

Mientras en el casino...

Catherine. ¿Cómo va tu plan?

Quatre. Su cuenta está ya vacía

Catherine. ¿Y cuál es al fin tu estrategia ó que ganas con esto?

Quatre. Por ahora te puedo decir que quiero que ellos necesiten ayuda, entonces yo se las daré a un costo muy grande

Catherine. Eres perverso Quatre

Quatre. Lo sé

Catherine. La estrategia de mi hermano se veía más efectiva

Quatre. Yo jamás forzaría al joven Duo a ser mío, sé que lo será por decisión propia

Catherine. Y el otro nomás no se me dejó

Quatre. Ni modo Catherine, él se ve más difícil

Catherine. ¿Quiere decir que tu trenzado es un chico fácil?

Quatre. Él es muy influenciable, el propio Heero me dijo que él era muy ingenuo

Catherine. Mucha suerte amigo

Quatre. La tendré, preciosa, la tendré

Casi al anochecer Heero baja al casino y trata de encontrarse con Quatre para pedirle la ayuda que él y Duo habían acordado pedir, cuando por fin lo encuentra éste le ofrece pasar a su oficia principal en el casino, ya dentro...

Quatre. Soy todo oídos

Heero. En nombre de Duo y mío le pedimos de favor...

Quatre. Siga, no se detenga

Heero. Estamos atravesando por un gran problema, nos hemos quedado sin un quinto y no podemos regresar a New York, además que tenemos una deuda en su Hotel, mi propuesta es ésta; usted nos presta dinero para el pasaje y le quedamos a deber el hospedaje, en cuanto llegue mi pensión y con el dinero que tenemos en casa le pagaríamos la deuda, no le fallaré, lo prometo, es más, le firmaré un pagaré ó cualquier documento que quiera

Quatre. Veo que su situación es crítica, y usted debe estar muy desesperado como para haberme pedido éste favor, yo no le agrado, lo sé, por lo tanto esto es difícil para usted

Heero. Lo hago por él

Quatre. Es obvio que así es pero, yo no acepto su propuesta, es muy riesgosa

Heero. ¿Riesgosa, pero le he dicho que firmaré cualquier documento que usted me de en garantía a mi futuro pago

Quatre. Yo le tengo una propuesta mejor

Heero. ¿Qué clase de propuesta?

Quatre. Yo le perdonaré la deuda en éste Hotel

Heero. ¿De verdad? ¿y el pasaje de regreso?

Quatre. Yo solo le perdonaré la deuda en mi Hotel, el viaje de regreso tendrá que pagarlo usted

Heero. Ya veo, sabía que usted no iba a querer ayudarnos con todo, bueno, después de todo nos ayudó con lo del Hotel, gracias por eso

Heero se voltea y dirige a la puerta de salida pero antes de que lo haga Quatre le detiene

Quatre. Le tengo una proposición ¿quiere oírla?

Heero. ¿Una proposición?

Quatre. Es para que usted consiga el dinero para su viaje de regreso

Heero. ¿De qué se trata?

Quatre. Yo le ofrezco 1 millón de dólares por pasar una noche con Duo

Al oír tales palabras Heero se enoja bastante y se acerca rápidamente al asiento donde está Quatre para jalarlo de la camisa

Heero. ¿Cómo se atreve?

Quatre. Un millón de dólares es mucho dinero joven Heero

Heero. Estamos hablando de la persona que amo ¿cómo cree que yo lo dejaré pasar una noche con él, usted está muy loco, sabía que no debía confiar en usted

Quatre. Piénselo, solo será una noche, después se irán ambos a casa con mucho dinero

Heero. Olvídelo, es usted un desgraciado

Heero suelta a Quatre y se va de su oficina muy molesto por la propuesta que le había hecho, se dirige a la Habitación donde Duo le espera

Duo. ¿Nos va a ayudar?

Heero. No, no lo hará

Duo. ¿Se portó grosero contigo?

Heero. Yo... olvídalo, durmamos

Duo. ¿Y qué haremos?

Heero. Mañana vemos

Heero se va a acostar directamente a la cama mientras piensa en las palabras de Quatre, la ira invadía su corazón pero aparentaba que no era así frente a Duo. Al día siguiente Heero sale a buscar la forma en cómo conseguirán el dinero, lo primero que se le ocurre es ir al Banco donde tiene su cuenta a pedir un préstamo

Gerente. Lo siento, en estos momentos tenemos congelados los préstamos

Heero. He estado con éste Banco desde hace años, ¿por qué no quieren autorizar el préstamo, saben muy bien cuales son mis ingresos

Gerente. No se trata de eso señor Heero, en éste momento no estamos autorizando préstamos a nadie

Heero. Gracias

Heero sale muy molesto del Banco y se dirige de nuevo al Hotel, ahí se encuentra con el hermano de Catherine

Trowa. Te ves angustiado

Heero. No le importa

Trowa. ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Heero. Lo dudo

Trowa. Puede que yo te ayude... Heero

Trowa recorre el cuerpo de Heero de pies a cabeza de forma provocativa, Heero se percata de su mirada maliciosa y le saca la vuelta tratándose de ir pero Trowa le acorrala

Trowa. No te vayas

Heero. ¿Qué le pasa?

Trowa. ¡Guau, también hueles rico

Heero. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Duo huele también muy rico

Heero. ¿Cómo se atreve?

Trowa. El otro día le tuve en mis brazos, logre acariciarlo un poco

Heero. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Se nota que él es muy apasionado, la bofetada que me dio aún la recuerdo, fue hermosa tal y como él es

Heero. ¡Maldito!

Heero le da un fuerte golpe con el puño a Trowa en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo con un poco de sangre en su boca, Trowa no se levanta, solamente saca su lengua y alcanza a chupar un poco de su sangre mientras Heero se va de ahí

Trowa. Que salvaje

Al llegar a la habitación de ambos Heero se acerca a Duo y le pregunta acerca de las palabras de Trowa

Duo. El me forzó y casi logra besarme

Heero. Ese desgraciado ¿por qué no me lo contaste?

Duo. Yo no quería que te enojaras e intentaras una tontería

Heero. Duo, no vuelvas a ocultarme cosas de ese tipo, ese desgraciado pudo hacerte algo peor, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Duo. Si Heero, por eso no quería que te acercaras a esos hermanos, la chica también es peligrosa

Heero. Pronto nos iremos de aquí, no te preocupes

Duo. ¿Sabes algo, estuve sacando cuentas y no podremos pagar a tiempo las deudas si ambos buscamos un trabajo en ésta ciudad, aunque nos cambiemos a un Hotel más modesto y viajemos en tercer clase

Heero. Ya lo suponía

Duo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Heero. Hay una alternativa

Duo. ¿Cuál?

Heero. No, olvídalo que es una tontería, no sé como pude ser capaz de considerarlo aunque sea por un momento, no, no puede ser

Duo. ¿Qué pasa Heero?

Heero. La verdad es que Quatre si nos quiso ayudar con la deuda del Hotel

Duo. ¡Lo sabía, él es muy generoso, pero, ¿qué hay del viaje de regreso?

Heero. Ven, quiero que te sientes aquí

Duo muy preocupado obedece a Heero se sienta a su lado. Duo conocía muy bien a Heero, ellos eran como almas gemelas y por eso él sabía muy bien que algo no estaba muy bien y que además era algo que lo lastimaba profundamente, así que muy atento Duo mira a Heero y espera a que le diga la noticia

Heero. El me ha hecho una propuesta muy estúpida, pero no deja de ser una alternativa

Duo. Dímela

Heero. Ofreció $1´000,000 de dólares por pasar una noche contigo

Duo. Mentira, eso no es verdad

Heero. Es de verdad, pero no la tomaremos, es muy estúpida

Duo. ¿Cómo puede ofrecer tanto dinero por una noche conmigo?

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. Es mucho dinero

Heero. ¿Lo harías por menos?

Duo. No lo digo por eso, es que creo que él está chiflado

Heero. Eso mismo digo, pero ya verás que encontraremos otra forma de regresar a casa

Duo. Sí

Sin pronunciar una palabra más, Duo se acerca y prende el televisor, Heero se acuesta en la cama a pensar, por horas ninguno dice alguna palabra, Heero por una parte creía muy estúpida e insultante la propuesta de Quatre pero por el otro sabía que era una buena alternativa para regresar seguros a casa; a Duo por su parte las palabras de Heero acerca de la proposición de Quatre le giraban en la cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en que la propuesta era muy atrevida y hasta cierto punto insultante, pero también al igual que Heero estaba consciente que era la alternativa mejor, además que se trataba de demasiado dinero. La noche llegaba ya y las palabras no habían salido por parte de ninguno de ellos, Duo se dirige al baño para darse una ducha, al salir de dársela Heero le esperaba en la puerta del baño

Heero. ¿Qué has pensado?

Duo. ¿De verdad estamos considerando esa alternativa?

Heero. Al principio me molesté bastante, estuve a punto de golpearle, pero después de mucho pensar me di cuenta que es la única alternativa que tenemos

Duo. Si, es verdad

Heero. Yo no quiero que él te toque

Duo. Y yo no quiero que él me toque tampoco

Heero. ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Duo. Que más sino aguantarnos

Heero. ¡Maldita sea!

Duo. No te enojes, no es tú culpa, las circunstancias se dieron y ya

Heero. ¿Aceptas entonces?

Duo. Solo será una noche ¿cierto?

Heero. Sí

Duo y Heero se miran a los ojos de forma resignante, ninguno quería que pasase algo con Quatre pero sabían que no había de otra, Duo agarra aire y va hacia el teléfono para llamarle a Quatre a su habitación, le informa que ha aceptado pasar una noche con él a lo que Quatre responde contento que le espera esa misma noche dentro de 1 hora, sin decir otra cosa Duo cuelga el teléfono y se queda parado ahí sin decir algo, después de unos minutos le dice a Heero que él le está esperando en una hora, Heero se acerca a Duo y le abraza fuertemente diciéndole que todo va a estar bien. Pasada la hora Duo va a la habitación de Quatre y llama a la puerta, la puerta es abierta por el galante chico que le besa la mano a Duo diciendo que es todo un placer verle, segundos después le ofrece pasar, Duo tímidamente entra a la habitación

Quatre. Póngase cómodo ¿gusta algo de tomar?

Duo. Whisky esta bien

Quatre. Vamos, le he pedido que se ponga cómodo

Duo. ¿Por qué hace esto?

Quatre. Usted me gusta mucho joven Duo, desde que le vi entrar a éste lugar, en el momento que le vi registrando su equipaje me di cuenta que usted era maravilloso

Duo. ¿Sí?

Quatre. Entonces solo le miraba desde lejos, su hermoso cabello, su rostro, su cuerpo...

Duo. No siga, me avergüenza

Quatre. No hay porque apenarse, usted es increíblemente divino

Duo. ¿Tanto le gusto como para pagar un millón de dólares por una sola noche?

Quatre. Tanto me gusta... el día que ustedes llegaron y le vi a usted por primera vez supe que alguien como usted valía eso y más

Duo. ¿Trata de decirme que usted planeó lo de ésta noche desde antes?

Quatre. Se equivoca joven Duo, pero desde el primer día decidí que quería conocerlo a usted mejor, por eso empecé por tratar primero al joven Heero

Duo. Ya veo

Quatre. A usted la seriedad no le va joven Duo, sonría un poco para mí ¿quiere?

Duo. No puedo, ésta situación no es de mí mucho agrado

Quatre. Lo que menos deseo es que me odie usted

Duo. No lo odio

Quatre. Perfecto

Quatre se acerca a Duo y huele su cuello

Quatre. Ese aroma suyo es delicioso

Duo. Gracias

Quatre. No se comporte tan hostil conmigo

Duo. Perdón

Quatre. ¿Por qué mejor no se relaja?

Quatre de nuevo se acerca a Duo pero ésta vez lo agarra de los hombros y lo sienta en la cama, poco después comienza a darle un masaje en hombros y espalda, Duo simplemente cierra sus ojos

Quatre. ¿Le gusta?

Duo. No me molesta

Quatre. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no se porte así conmigo?

Duo. ¿Qué espera de mí, usted sabe que tengo novio y lo amo

Quatre. Solo espero que no sea tan renuente conmigo

Duo. Claro

Las manos de Quatre ya no estaban ocupadas en sus hombros y espalda, ahora rodeaban el rostro de Duo que lo obligaban a verlo directamente a los ojos

Quatre. ¿Le soy tan indiferente?

Duo. No es eso, yo a usted lo respeto mucho, de hecho, también había llegado a pensar que es muy apuesto, pero aún así yo a quien amo es a Heero

Quatre. Eso es malo para mí

Ahora las manos de Quatre ya no estaban en el rostro de Duo, ahora se dirigían a su pecho. Duo traía puesta una camisa con botones, no muy pegada al cuerpo pero si dejaba ver su buena condición física. Quatre desabrocha los dos primeros botones y mete su mano para acariciarlo, Duo nuevamente cierra sus ojos, después de quitarle por completo la camisa, Quatre le acostaba lentamente en la cama dejando caer su cuerpo por completo encima de él, después comienza a acariciar su costado dirigiendo su mano al pantalón de Duo, cuando Quatre intenta desabrochar su pantalón al mismo tiempo que lo besa en los labios por primera vez, su mano es detenida por la mano de Duo

Duo. Perdóneme pero yo no puedo

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Duo. No puedo entregarme a las caricias de otro hombre

Quatre. Entiendo

Duo. De verdad lo siento mucho señor Quatre, usted está dispuesto a pagar una fuerte cantidad de dinero y yo tontamente lo he rechazado

Quatre. Joven Duo, yo voy a pagar un millón de dólares por una noche con usted, en ningún momento se estipuló que debíamos tener relaciones sexuales

Duo. ¿Qué trata de decirme?

Quatre. Le he dicho que me encanta, por eso me conformo solo con verle un par de horas

Duo. ¿Quiere decir que si me quedo aún así pagará el dinero sin que me acueste con usted?

Quatre. Exactamente

Duo. Es usted asombroso

Quatre. No diga eso, yo ya le he dicho mis razones. Si tan solo pudiera amarme como lo ama a él yo sería inmensamente feliz

Duo. Lo siento

Duo baja la cabeza pero Quatre rápidamente reacciona levantando su rostro y diciéndole que no se sienta mal por eso

Quatre. Mejor, cuénteme más de su vida, por ejemplo ¿cómo se conocieron?

Duo. En New York, hace más de tres años... yo caminaba como todos los días por el Central Park, acostumbraba a alimentar a las aves que por ahí revolotean, pero estúpidamente rompí la bolsa y el alpiste cayó sobre mí, ya se imaginará, las aves me perseguían y lo mejor fue correr, corrí tan rápido que no veía por donde caminaba, entonces choqué con él

Quatre. El destino, supongo

Duo. Seguramente... yo solo sé que cuando le vi no sé porque pero yo... yo vi algo en él ¿entiende, los rayos del sol golpeaban su espalda y eso le daba un brillo a su rostro, por segundos sentí que pude ver a través de sus ojos

Quatre. ¿Desde entonces se enamoró?

Duo. No, solo fue una excelente primera impresión, me percaté que le había tirado al suelo su café y no dude en invitarle otro, Heero no acepto pero yo le insistí, créame, no le insistí mucho, era como si él también hubiera sentido lo mismo que yo al verle por primera vez

Quatre. Es una linda historia

Duo. Lo es, ese mismo día él me besó por primera vez

Quatre. ¿Desde entonces son novios?

Duo. Curiosamente no, él nunca ha sido muy abierto en sus sentimientos ¿sabe, ambos sabíamos lo que el otro sentía y aún así ninguno se atrevía a hablar

Quatre. Supongo que él se atrevió primero

Duo. Fui yo, un día que fui a visitarlo al Hotel donde se hospedaba, ese día le confesé todo y él se abrió también a mí... ese día jamás lo olvidaré, me contó su vida y le conté la mía, por primera vez le vi llorar, y aunque usted no lo crea, hasta entonces nunca le he vuelto a ver hacerlo

Quatre. Él a veces parece muy frío

Duo. Conmigo es distinto, jamás me ha tratado mal y no importa cuantas veces me equivoque, él siempre sabe como perdonarme y hacerme sentir mejor

Quatre. Está por demás decirle que lo ama demasiado

Duo. Si, porque usted ya lo sabe

Quatre se levanta de la cama y dirige a la mesa donde tiene las bebidas y rellena su copa haciendo lo mismo con la de Duo, después de llenarlas ambas de nuevo se sienta en la cama entregando su copa a Duo

Quatre. ¿Trabaja usted?

Duo. No, por ahora no

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Duo. No lo sé, supongo que no he encontrado uno que me acomode

Quatre. Deben pasar por muchas dificultades si el joven Heero tampoco trabaja

Duo. No es así, yo tengo varios ahorros de mi antiguo trabajo porque ganaba mucho y gastaba poco, además Heero recibe un cheque de su pensión cada mes

Quatre. ¿Puedo saber donde trabajaba?

Duo. En la NASA

Quatre. ¿En serio?

Duo. Sí

Quatre. Pero ¿por qué lo dejó, no cualquiera podría trabajar ahí

Duo. Lo dejé después que se planeara la Operación Meteoro

Quatre. ¿Y eso?

Duo. Iba en contra de mis ideologías

Quatre. ¿Siendo trabajador de la NASA el explorar el espacio iba en contra de su ideología?

Duo. Suena estúpido y muy ridículo, lo sé, pero así soy. De hecho, mi ex jefe Howard así me lo dijo el día que le presenté mi renuncia

Quatre. Es usted más especial de lo que creí

Duo. No vuelva a lo mismo por favor

Quatre. Disculpe

Las horas pasaban y los dos no dejaban de platicar, el silencio no invadía la habitación porque acabado un tema alguno de los dos rápidamente seguía con otro tema. Ya se habían dado las tres de la mañana y Duo seguía en habitación de Quatre platicando, ninguno quería cortar la conversación porque era muy amena; en la otra habitación Heero daba vueltas por todo el cuarto en la espera de la llegada de Duo, sin poder dormir y con el ánimo por los suelos Heero no tenía más remedio que resignarse, pensaba que en esos momentos Quatre le tendría en sus brazos y que estarían en medio de una escena de pasión, sin pensar que sus suposiciones eran totalmente equivocadas. Los minutos seguían pasando, ni Quatre ni Duo deseaban que se terminara la velada tan especial, los temas que platicaban lograban que ambos se conociesen mejor

Quatre. ¿Le ofrezco otra cosa?

Duo. No gracias

Quatre. ¿Le puedo hacer una última pregunta?

Duo. Sí

Quatre. ¿Cómo es él con usted en la cama?

Duo. ¿Qué, qué?

Quatre. Disculpe ¿le ofende mi pregunta?

Duo. No, solo me tomó por sorpresa, verá... él es maravilloso conmigo

Quatre. Supongo que le trata con mucha delicadeza

Duo. Se equivoca, Heero es muy apasionado

Quatre. ¿Y usted?

Duo. No lo sé, eso pregúntele a él

Quatre. Supongo que es usted muy apasionado también

Duo. Tal vez, a juzgar por sus...

Quatre. Dígalo, no se detenga

Duo. Usted sabe de que hablo

Quatre. Jajajajaja, déjeme decirle que me encanta cuando se sonroja

Duo. Ya basta señor Quatre, me da vergüenza

Quatre nuevamente ríe con lo que le ha dicho Duo. A Quatre le gustaba oír hablar a Duo, él era muy inocente y muchas cosas las sabía decir con mucho humor sin pretender hacerlo de ese modo, el tono de su voz hacían a sus palabras una hermosa poesía para Quatre quien gozaba mucho oírle hablar; durante las pláticas de esa noche Quatre observaba fijamente a Duo mientras él hablaba, le gustaba ver su rostro mientras hablaba porque sus gestos eran muy cómicos según Quatre, a veces le costaba trabajo escucharle sin dejar de poner atención a su rostro, para Quatre el rostro de Duo era lo más bello que jamás hallase visto antes. Duo mira curiosamente el reloj y ve que ya han dado las 4:30 de la madrugada, entonces se levanta rápidamente de su asiento, se despide de Quatre con un beso en la mejilla cosa que Quatre aprovecha para besarlo en los labios, Duo no se molesta por el beso pero tampoco dice palabra alguna, solamente sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, al llegar encuentra a Heero durmiendo profundamente en la cama, Duo se acerca y le besa en la mejilla, después se dirige al clóset y se cambia de ropa para dormir.

Al día siguiente, el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana, Duo se despierta pero del otro lado de la cama no hay nadie, se levanta en busca de Heero sin encontrar respuesta, se viste pero decide quedarse en el cuarto por si él vuelve. Las horas pasan y Duo no tiene ninguna respuesta del paradero de Heero, tampoco se imagina a donde pudo haber ido, por fin al atardecer Heero regresa a la habitación donde Duo impaciente le espera, Heero entra y lo primero que ve es a Duo esperando sentado en la cama, al verse ninguno hace alguna acción o dice alguna palabra, después de varios minutos...

Duo. ¿Dónde estabas?

Heero. Por ahí

Duo. ¿Por qué té estas portando así conmigo?

Heero. Mejor no me preguntes

Duo. Esta bien, ¿ya está el dinero depositado?

Heero. Sí

Duo. ¿Cuándo regresamos?

Heero. No lo sé

Duo. ¿Qué dices?

Heero. Ya no sé que pensar Duo... ¿cuántas veces lo hicieron?

Duo. ¿Qué dices?

Heero. Pregunte cuantas veces te entregaste a él

Duo. Eres un maldito Heero ¿cómo te atreves?

Heero. ¿Vas a decirme que solo hablaron, por el amor del cielo

Duo. Si, solo hablamos, pero si lo hubiésemos hecho ¿qué acaso ese no era el trato, una noche con él?

Heero. Una noche... eran las cuatro de la mañana de hoy y aún no llegabas

Duo. Platicamos tanto que perdimos la noción del tiempo

Heero. ¡Deja de decir que solo platicaron!

Duo. Eres un malagradecido Heero, rechacé el dinero por respeto a ti ¿y te atreves a insultarme de esa manera? yo no tuve sexo con Quatre pero, si es eso lo que quieres...

Heero. ¡Cállate ya!

Heero patea cuanto cosa está cerca de él, el coraje le invadía por dentro y el mismo le cegaba a la realidad, Duo estaba asustado por la actitud de Heero, nunca en su vida le había visto tan energético y molesto como en ese momento. Heero siempre había sido celoso hasta los límites, pero a pesar de eso siempre ganaba su amor a Duo porque siempre terminaba viendo la realidad, Duo le pertenecía completo y él lo sabía muy bien, pero en esa situación las cosas parecían distintas, esta vez la verdad no trataba de luchar por encima del arranque de furia de Heero, esta vez su amor a Duo no era suficiente como para tratar de entender que las cosas eran como Duo se las decía, por primera vez su relación parecía pender de un hilo. Duo muy molesto también sale de la habitación y se dirige a la de Quatre quien estaba a punto de salir, al ver a Duo intenta saludarle pero él rápidamente lo besa en los labios, Quatre se sorprende mucho pero también se alegra bastante, Duo cierra la puerta sin dejar los labios de Quatre y enseguida comienza a quitarse la camisa, Quatre lo lleva directamente a la cama y no duda en acostarlo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se habían despojado de sus ropas, pero antes de tener contacto sexual Quatre lo detiene

Quatre. ¿Estas seguro?

Duo. Lo estoy... hazme el amor Quatre

Sin titubear ni comentar nada Quatre regresa a los labios de Duo, las manos de Quatre recorrían llenas de deseo el cuerpo de Duo y las de él apretaban fuertemente la espalda de Quatre mientras tenían relaciones sexuales, los gemidos de Duo se oían por las paredes de aquella habitación, él de verdad se estaba entregando a Quatre, no pensaba en Heero mientras el cuerpo desnudo de Quatre estaba sobre el suyo, la entrega era total, antes de la culminación las manos de Duo apretaban fuertemente las de Quatre y el último gemido de Duo era para Quatre el mejor sonido que jamás había escuchado. El cuerpo de Quatre aún yacía sobre el cuerpo de Duo pero lentamente abandona su posición y se incorpora de lleno en la cama, Duo coloca después sus manos sobre el pecho de Quatre y le abraza

Quatre. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Duo. Muy bien

Quatre. ¿No estas arrepentido?

Duo. No tendría por qué estarlo, fue sensacional, eres un experto

Quatre. Gracias, pero no lo decía por eso, sé que lo has hecho por despecho

Duo. Quatre yo...

Quatre. No digas más Duo, sé que te acostaste conmigo solo por despecho pero no me importa el motivo, lo que importa es que te hice mío

Duo. Perdóname

Quatre. Ey, te he dicho que no importa Duo

Duo se acurruca en Quatre y el sueño le gana quedándose completamente dormido mientras Quatre acaricia sin cesar el largo cabello del joven, los ojos de Quatre brillaban tanto o más que la luna, su sueño de tener a Duo en sus brazos se había hecho realidad y eso le llenaba el corazón de gran felicidad

Continúa

Rápido para que no piensen que me olvido de mis fics que tengo por subir jeje, espero que esta parte haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en la cuarta parte, pero no la ultima, saludos

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Gracias por tu puntual comentario, me siento feliz de recibirlo y me alegra que te guste y mis demás fics, y por lo de Duo concuerdo contigo, es un mata pasiones ¿no lo amas? Jejeje y por lo de los resbalones en esta parte ya te diste cuenta quien cayó primero ¿ne? Pobre Heero, espero tu siguiente review, hasta pronto


	4. Cuarta parte

En el Bar de abajo Heero llevaba tres copas de licor que bebía como si de agua se tratase, cuando pide la cuarta copa un conocido llega a la barra

Trowa. ¿Mal de amores?  
Heero. Lárgate de aquí, déjame solo  
Trowa. No te pongas así, déjame acompañarte en tu dolor

Trowa pide no solo una copa sino toda una botella para él y para Heero, después de media botella Heero ya no contaba con todos sus sentidos mientras a Trowa el libido se adueñaba de él, cada vez comienza a acercarse más a Heero colocando su mano en la pierna de Heero para apoyarse y alcanzar a morderle ligeramente la oreja

Heero. ¿Qué demonios haces?  
Trowa. Últimamente me has atraído mucho  
Heero. ¿Y Duo?  
Trowa. Nada me haría más feliz que tenerlos a ambos en mi cama  
Heero. Eres un libidinoso ¿lo sabias?  
Trowa. Sí

Nuevamente Trowa se acerca a Heero pero ésta vez le da un ligero beso en los labios para después dirigirse a su oído y murmurarle sensualmente...

Trowa. Vayamos a un lugar más íntimo ¿qué dices?  
Heero. ¿Para qué?  
Trowa. Lo sabes muy bien Heero, te deseo en éste momento  
Heero. Yo no quiero  
Trowa. Te va a gustar  
Heero. Pero yo amo a Duo  
Trowa. Imagina que soy él si te hace sentir mejor

Heero se levanta de su asiento y trata de irse a su habitación pero Trowa le sujeta la mano y lo lleva hacia otro lugar, Heero no protesta porque el licor no le permite pensar como lo haría normalmente, al llegar al camerino de los hermanos Trowa cierra con seguro la puerta y después acuesta a Heero en un sofá que hay en el cuarto, Heero hace un pequeño intento por levantarse pero es impedido por Trowa quien no duda besarlo en los labios, Heero contesta el beso con gran pasión y es aprovechado por Trowa quien rápidamente lo desviste y se desviste a sí mismo, inconscientemente Heero se entrega por completo a Trowa quien disfruta como nunca del momento, tiene a Heero a su antojo y hace de él lo que se le antoje.

En la habitación de Quatre también se llevaba a cabo un momento de placer, nuevamente el joven Quatre tenía en sus brazos y a su entera disposición el cuerpo de Duo, mientras estaba dentro de él Quatre mordía la oreja de Duo y alternadamente besaba sus labios con gran pasión, los gemidos de Duo eran tan fuertes como los de Heero que gozaba con Trowa dentro de él, Duo no imaginaba lo que Heero hacía en ese instante al igual que Heero que no solo por las copas que llevaba encima no pensaba que Duo fuera a entregarse a Quatre de esa forma. Eran las once de la noche y Duo aún estaba bajo el hechizo de placer que Quatre había echado sobre él, ambos seguían con el mismo deseo a pesar de ser esa la cuarta vez que lo hacían en lo que iba de la noche. Mientras en el camerino de Trowa los esclavos del placer continuaban con la pasión, ésta vez Heero dentro de Trowa porque él así lo había pedido, los gemidos de Trowa eran absolutamente de placer, no solo porque Heero le hacía el amor sino también porque pensaba en Duo a quien también tenía deseos de hacerlo suyo, cuando Heero por fin termina deja caer su cuerpo cansado sobre el cuerpo agitado de Trowa quedándose completamente dormido sobre el cuerpo del joven

Trowa. No lo puedo creer, es el mejor sexo que jamás haya tenido

Trowa avienta un poco a Heero para quitárselo de encima y levantarse para ponerse la ropa que salvajemente él había despojado de su cuerpo. En la otra habitación Quatre y Duo terminaban de hacer el amor de nuevo, ambos estaban bastante agitados, el deseo les pedía más pero sus cuerpos estaban totalmente agotados, Duo se acuesta pensativo en la cama mientras observa el techo de aquella habitación y Quatre se acerca a él comenzando a acariciar su cabello

Quatre. ¿Qué piensas?  
Duo. Esta es la primera vez que lo hago con otra persona que no sea Heero  
Quatre. ¿Te arrepientes?  
Duo. ¿Arrepentirme? hace años que no me pasaba esto, Heero y yo siempre hemos sido activos sexualmente pero hace años que no lo disfrutaba con este deseo, como si no me pudiese controlar ¿entiendes? estoy totalmente agotado pero tengo ganas de ser tuyo una y otra vez  
Quatre. No entiendo, lo amas mucho ¿no?  
Duo. Pero jamás hemos hecho el amor con lujuria  
Quatre. ¿Solo sientes lujuria hacia mí?  
Duo. No lo sé, lo amo pero quiero estar contigo  
Quatre. ¿Qué sientes por mí Duo?  
Duo. No sé

Duo abraza el cuerpo desnudo de Quatre fuertemente y las manos de Quatre también responden el abrazo a Duo

Quatre. Es mejor que regreses, es tarde  
Duo. ¿Qué somos tu y yo ahora?  
Quatre. Esperemos Duo, aún no podemos definirlo  
Duo. Es verdad

Quatre se levanta de la cama y junta toda la ropa que en el suelo se encuentra, Duo observa firmemente la espalda de Quatre la cual está llena de rasguños

Duo. Perdóname, te he dejado la espalda muy lastimada  
Quatre. Me gusta, significa que te hice gozar, eso me pone muy feliz  
Duo. Estuve pensando estos minutos y creo que será mejor no volver a vernos  
Quatre. ¿Por qué?  
Duo. No lo quiero engañar, le contaré todo lo que pasó entre nosotros  
Quatre. Comprendo

Quatre se entristece de las palabras de Duo, había pensado que él ya le pertenecía y que poco a poco Duo se iba a enamorar de él, pero con esas palabras la ilusión se había desvanecido rápidamente, Quatre continúa juntando las ropas de ambos pasando a Duo la que le pertenecía. Quatre observa a Duo mientras el se cambia y piensa en que será una tontería dejar que las cosas se quedasen así, entonces se acerca y le abraza

Quatre. Mañana me iré de viaje al atardecer, ven conmigo  
Duo. ¿Qué dices?  
Quatre. Mañana me iré a Florida por unos negocios que tengo pendientes, y al día siguiente tomaré un barco a La Habana, Cuba, te daré los boletos del barco y te estaré esperando en el muelle al anochecer de ese día, si no llegas diez minutos antes sabré que te decidiste por él  
Duo. Yo no puedo irme contigo  
Quatre. ¿Por qué?  
Duo. Tengo tres años de historia con él los cuales no puedo tirar a la basura así de fácil  
Quatre. No te pido que lo decidas hoy, tienes dos días para pensarlo  
Duo. Pero es que...

Quatre agarra a Duo de la barbilla y lo besa tiernamente para después mirarlo a los ojos y pedirle que por lo menos lo considere a lo que Duo acepta con una sonrisa, termina de vestirse y se va de la habitación de Quatre para irse a la suya, al llegar se acuesta en la cama a llorar mientras piensa en qué será lo correcto, quedarse al lado de Heero o fugarse con Quatre y abandonar al amor de su vida, si bien era cierto que Duo amaba con locura a Heero también el mismo estaba cansado de la vida tan monótona en la que se había convertido la suya al lado de Heero. Mientras en el camerino de los hermanos Trowa salía de él discretamente para dirigirse al casino donde se encuentra con Catherine

Catherine. Hermanito, no te había visto en toda la noche, te ves contento  
Trowa. No es nada hermanita, es solo que esta noche es maravillosa  
Catherine. Bueno, yo me siento un poco cansada, iré al camerino a dormir antes de irnos a nuestra casa  
Trowa. No vayas al camerino por favor  
Catherine. ¿Por qué?  
Trowa. No me dejes aquí solo, acabo de llegar ¿no te parece que es descortés de tu parte?  
Catherine. No exageres, jamás me has dicho semejantes palabras  
Trowa. Por favor no vayas al camerino  
Catherine. ¿Qué está pasando Trowa? actúas extraño  
Trowa. La verdad es que hay alguien ahí a quien no puedes ver  
Catherine. No te entiendo ¿de qué hablas?  
Trowa. Si te cuento te enojarás bastante conmigo y no quiero que eso pase  
Catherine. Cuéntame o iré al camerino a verlo por mí misma  
Trowa. Es Heero  
Catherine. ¿Qué hace ahí?  
Trowa. Tuvimos relaciones, lamento que lo supieras  
Catherine. ¿Cómo te atreves? sabes que él me encanta, lo hiciste adrede, a ti el que te gusta es el otro idiota  
Trowa. Perdóname hermana, la carne es débil  
Catherine. La tuya es asquerosa

Catherine se va muy enojada mientras Trowa se dirige al camerino, al llegar ve a Heero moverse un poco intentando despertarse, apenas si podía abrir los párpados ve un poco a Trowa, al momento no reacciona pero cuando logra sentarse en el sofá donde permanecía acostado se percata que sus ropas están en el suelo y el desnudo, lo primero que hace es agacharse y poner sus manos en su rostro

Heero. ¿Qué he hecho?  
Trowa. ¿Tan pronto lo olvidaste... amor?  
Heero. Eres un desgraciado ¿qué me hiciste?  
Trowa. Nada por lo que no estuvieras de acuerdo  
Heero. No recuerdo nada  
Trowa. Que lástima porque yo si recuerdo todos tus gemidos, fueron fabulosos, jadeabas y te retorcías de placer, me costó trabajo al principio pero después fue lo mejor que hecho en mi vida, creo que así también lo sentiste tú  
Heero. ¡Cállate, eres un maldito!

Heero golpea fuertemente a Trowa en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo con la ceja partida, después se acerca y lo levanta de la camisa volviéndolo a golpear ahora partiéndole el labio, Heero continúa golpeando a Trowa sin detenerse y con bastante coraje lo avienta al suelo dejándose caer el mismo al suelo para golpearlo sin parar mientras grita de coraje que es un estúpido por acostarse con Trowa, cuando Heero se cansa de golpear el suelo se levanta y pone sus ropas, sin decir palabra sale del camerino y se va a su cuarto dejando a Trowa en el suelo bastante golpeado pero riendo a carcajadas, Trowa parecía gozar con la angustia de Heero pero después de unos minutos por un momento cree que ha cometido mal en hacerlo con Heero estando él inconsciente, pero después vuelve a reír hipócritamente por su acto. Heero entra a su cuarto y al ver a Duo corre para abrazarlo y pedirle perdón. Heero pedía perdón por haberse acostado con Trowa pero Duo cree que se lo pide por la forma en que lo trató, Heero ignora totalmente lo que ha pasado entre Quatre y Duo, por eso pide perdón a Duo desesperadamente.

Heero suelta a Duo y lo mira a los ojos

Heero. Cometí la peor estupidez de mi vida  
Duo. No te preocupes Heero, recuerda que siempre te perdonaré  
Heero. Esta vez es diferente  
Duo. El que debería pedir perdón soy yo Heero, te he fallado  
Heero. Eso no es cierto, lo único que has hecho tú ha sido apoyarme incondicionalmente y sin intereses personales, eres la mejor persona en el mundo  
Duo. Tuve relaciones con Quatre, pasó después que pagara el millón de dólares, fue por mi cuenta y nada tuvo que ver con su ofrecimiento  
Heero. ¿Qué dices? no lo puedo creer, dime que es mentira  
Duo. Perdóname Heero, de verdad lo siento  
Heero. ¡Soy un verdadero estúpido! y yo que te pedí perdón por haberte traicionado  
Duo. ¿De que hablas?  
Heero. Bajé al Bar y tomé mucho licor, recuerdo que ese tipo se me acercó mucho y quería estar conmigo en la intimidad, yo lo rechacé y lo corrí pero no hizo caso, seguí bebiendo y él seguía ahí... nada más recuerdo que desperté y estaba acostado desnudo en su sofá, tuvimos sexo y ni siquiera lo recuerdo  
Duo. ¿De quién demonios hablas?  
Heero. De Trowa  
Duo. ¿Cómo te atreviste?  
Heero. Estaba inconsciente, tu estabas consciente totalmente de lo que hacías, no tienes excusa alguna  
Duo. Trowa intentó violarme y tuviste relaciones con mi agresor, sin embargo lo de Quatre fue un pequeño desliz de lo cual vine a pedirte perdón  
Heero. Esa no es excusa para lo que hiciste Duo ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?  
Duo. Perdóname, pero tampoco has hecho bien Heero  
Heero. ¿Y que quieres que pasé con nosotros después de esto?  
Duo. No sé

Duo se va muy triste y enojado al sillón que se encontraba en esa habitación y da la espalda a Heero mientras él se acuesta en la cama, ambos han dejado de hablar. La noche se pasa rápido y el sol daba paso a un nuevo día, al despertar Heero, Duo ya no estaba en la habitación y él no hace nada por buscarle. Duo estaba en recepción preguntando por Quatre pero le informan que él no se encuentra en el Hotel. Las horas pasan y la tarde llegaba ya, Duo vuelve a preguntar por Quatre y le informan que ha abandonado el Hotel, Duo piensa que el ya se ha ido a Florida y no se equivoca, Quatre ha dejado Las Vegas, la encargada de la recepción pregunta a Duo su nombre, cuando él se lo da ella le dice que Quatre ha dejado para él un sobre, se lo entrega y cuando Duo lo abre se da cuenta que es el boleto para el barco el cual lo esperará para que el vaya a encontrarse con Quatre, Duo abraza los boletos y decide que se irá a La Habana con Quatre abandonando a Heero.

Heero está en la habitación mirando por la ventana pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que llegaron a Las Vegas y maldice el día que se le ocurrió que el tercer aniversario lo pasarían en dicha ciudad. Duo también pensativo camina por el casino, ve los juegos y por primera vez en su vida no sentía deseos de jugar y apostar, atravesaba por una etapa de su vida en la que confundía todos sus sentimientos, caminando se topa con Catherine a la que no hace una buena cara

Catherine. ¿Qué tienes? te ves triste  
Duo. Tu mejor que nadie sabe por qué  
Catherine. Si, lo sé  
Duo. No solo hablo de lo que pasó entre Trowa y Heero sino también de lo que pasó entre Quatre y yo, él te cuenta todo  
Catherine. Lo sé, me lo contó ésta mañana ¿irás a Cuba con él?  
Duo. Si, me iré con él, tú o Trowa pueden pelearse por Heero si quieren  
Catherine. No me pelearé por alguien que está locamente enamorado de otra persona  
Duo. Bien por ti, adiós  
Catherine. Estas enojado y por eso hablas así, pero sabes bien que Heero te ama con locura  
Duo. No te metas, nada de esto te importa  
Catherine. Me importa porque se trata de mí ¿crees que solo era capricho? estúpida de mí, me enamore de ese tipo y ni siquiera sé como pasó  
Duo. Si, que estúpida que eres  
Catherine. ¿No comprendes? para Quatre eres un capricho más, él siempre ha sido así, pone los ojos en alguien y cree que por el hecho de gustarle le pertenece, también eres un estúpido, no vayas a Cuba con él, regresa a New York con Heero  
Duo. No te metas en esto, si soy un juguete más para Quatre no me importa  
Catherine. No vayas con él, quédate con Heero, no seas estúpido  
Duo. Eres una entrometida  
Catherine. ¿Sabías que él tuvo que ver con Wufei? eran amantes casuales, Quatre siempre ha sido así y no cambiará  
Duo. ¿El y Wufei?  
Catherine. Ellos tuvieron una aventura cuando Quatre fue a China después de abandonar Arabia Saudita, así se conocieron, y te podría hablar de otros y otras más que fueron sus amantes, se cansará de ti y te desechará, pero nunca en tu vida encontrarás a alguien como él ¿qué no entiendes que Heero es lo que más te conviene?  
Duo. ¡Ya cállate!

Duo se va corriendo maldiciendo a Catherine y sus palabras pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy consciente en que eran palabras muy verdaderas, sabía que Quatre era de ese tipo de personas pero una parte de él trataba de negarlo. Ya era de noche y al día siguiente Duo tenía que tomar un vuelo a Florida para encontrarse con Quatre, estaba aún decidido en hacerlo mientras Heero daba vueltas por la habitación, desde la mañana que no tenía noticias de Duo y le preocupaba aunque de antemano estaba convencido de que su relación había llegado al fin, sabía que Duo jamás le perdonaría lo de Trowa y también sentía celos y bastante coraje por lo de Quatre. Duo no regresa a su habitación, pide en la recepción que le den otra habitación y manda a un botones por su ropa al cuarto en el que se encuentra Heero, Heero ve bastante triste como el botones se lleva todas las pertenencias de Duo pero no pregunta a que habitación va a llevarlas.

Al día siguiente Heero va a comprar su boleto de regreso a New York el cual está programado para las cinco de la tarde de ese mismo día. Dos horas después Duo también va a comprar su boleto de avión a Florida para encontrarse con Quatre, su vuelo está programado para las siete de la tarde, el barco sale ese día a las nueve de la noche.

Llega la hora en que Heero tiene que ir al aeropuerto y tomar su avión de regreso a New York, en el camino al aeropuerto Heero piensa una y otra vez en Duo, su ausencia le dolía pero no quería seguir luchando por él a pesar de todo el amor que ambos aún sentían por el otro, Heero toma el avión que lo llevará a New York, antes de dar el primer paso para entrar al avión se detiene un poco, los demás pasajeros le gritan por no apurarse pero él no escucha sus voces, por un momento siente deseos de no subir pero sigue en su decisión y por fin sube al avión, ya no hay marcha atrás, Heero regresa a New York sin Duo abandonando toda una vida con él. Las horas han pasado y Duo está a punto de dirigirse al aeropuerto para subir al avión que lo llevará hacia una nueva vida al lado de un hombre que no es Heero, el amor de su vida, Duo está consciente de que no volverá a ver a Heero y así mismo está dejando atrás toda una vida con él, pero Duo es bastante obstinado y a pesar que ama a Heero con toda su alma no quiere seguir a su lado. Duo sube sin titubear al avión que se dirige a Florida.

Faltan 30 minutos para que el Barco zarpe del muelle y Duo tenía que llegar en 20 minutos para estar ahí con Quatre, Duo se dirige a ese lugar con sus maletas y muy decidido a pasar los próximos años de su vida con el joven extravagante que conociese en Las Vegas

Continuará….

¿Qué pasará con estos dos? Jeje, no se los digo, mejor espérense a que suba otra parte de este fic que espero les este gustando

Agradezco muy especialmente a Forfirith-Greenleaf por su comentario, amiga, me hace muy bien recibirlo aunque a veces mi historia te traume jejeje, pero no te preocupes que me pasa igualito, respecto a lo que pasó con Duo y Quatre como podrás ver va en serio jejeje y en cuanto a Heero tuviste razón, también tuvo su resbalón jeje, pero a pesar de eso espero que te haya gustado esta parte del fic y nos vemos pronto, bye


	5. Quinta parte

Minutos después Quatre ve muy a lo lejos a Duo y su expresión es de felicidad pero a la vez su rostro refleja un poco de seriedad, Quatre ve como a lo lejos alguien se acerca a Duo corriendo y por completo su rostro muestra tristeza, por primera vez en la vida Quatre mostraba tal sentimiento, ni el desprecio de su padre por la vida que llevaba ni la muerte de su madre habían logrado que dicho sentimiento naciera en su corazón, a lo lejos la voz de aquella persona le llamaba a gritos; Duo voltea sorprendido al reconocer en esa persona la voz de Heero, cuando éste por fin le alcanza lo sujeta fuertemente de los hombros y después acerca el cuerpo de Duo con el suyo, Duo está desconcertado y las palabras no pueden salir de su boca

Heero. No te vayas Duo, no me dejes

Duo. Pero Heero...

Heero. Solo dime que no te irás con él, que regresarás conmigo a New York, por favor

Duo. Se terminó, lo nuestro se ha acabado Heero

Heero. ¡No, no se ha acabado porque aún nos amamos

Duo. Es verdad, te amo pero... cometimos errores que por mucho que nos amemos no podemos remendar

Heero. No digas tonterías, siempre nos hemos perdonado nuestras faltas, siempre hemos superado los obstáculos y siempre nos hemos amado con gran pasión Duo, si me dejas ahora mi vida no tiene sentido

Duo. Es hora de seguir cada quien su camino Heero, fueron tres años y jamás los olvidaré, tres años en los que te amé como no te das una idea pero a pesar de todo ya no podemos seguir juntos y lo sabes Heero

Heero. No es verdad Duo, el orgullo jamás nos conducirá a nada bueno, no me dejes

Duo. Pero Heero...

Heero. ¡Te lo suplico!

Heero se inca abrazando la cintura de Duo y recargando su cabeza en su abdomen, por segunda vez en todos los años que llevaban de conocerse Heero derramaba sus lagrimas, Duo se sorprende bastante de su reacción y responde acariciando su cabello, Heero continúa suplicando que no lo dejara y Duo no responde palabra alguna. Por minutos los dos permanecen en dicha posición hasta que Duo levanta a Heero para después abrazarlo

Duo. No puedo...

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. No puedo dejarte, te amo Heero

Heero. ¿Hablas en serio?

Duo. Jamás había hablado tan en serio... quiero regresar contigo a New York

Heero. Júrame que no me dejarás jamás Duo

Duo. Lo juro Heero, estaré por siempre a tu lado

Heero. Te amo

Duo. Te amo también Heero

Un beso apasionado surge en ambos como hace bastante tiempo no surgía, Quatre observaba todo a lo lejos y no tiene más opción que darse una media vuelta y subir al Barco en el que tendría que subir con Duo, dejando caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas Quatre renuncia a lo único verdadero en toda su vida.

Heero y Duo estaban ya arriba del avión para irse a New York...

Duo. Me alegra no haberme subido a ese barco con Quatre, hubiese sido el peor error en mi vida, te amo

Heero. Gracias por ser quien eres Duo

Duo. Nunca en mi vida volveré a engañarte, lo prometo

Heero. No tienes que hacerlo, confío en ti

Duo. Un momento... hasta ahora caigo en la cuenta ¿cómo supiste que iba a tomar ese barco con Quatre?

Heero. El me lo dijo

Duo. ¿Qué, cómo, cuándo?

Heero. Apenas llegaba a New York cuando mi celular sonó, no sé como él supo el número pero al contestar me dijo que era él y que por favor no le colgara... me contó una corta historia, era la historia de su vida, como durante años el jamás se había encontrado a sí mismo y como nunca en su vida supo lo que era el amor, me dijo que eras para él al principio nada más que un capricho, alguien a quien podía tener solo por el placer de tenerte, pero después aprendió a amarte, por eso mismo me dijo que ambos iban a irse en ese barco y que por favor si yo aún te amaba no te dejara ir porque él jamás dejaría ir a una persona que lo amase tanto como me amabas tú

Duo. ¿El me ama?

Heero. Así es Duo, y te ama de verdad

Duo. Pobre de él, jamás alguien lo ha amado en su vida

Heero. Estoy seguro que algún día será tan feliz con alguien como lo somos tu y yo

Duo. De eso podemos estar seguros ¿no es así?

Heero. Por supuesto

Duo recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Heero y así se queda durante todo el vuelo. Esa misma noche en el Barco el cual Quatre iba a bordo, él está llamando por teléfono

Wufei. Supongo que te sientes muy mal

Quatre. ¿Qué te puedo decir, lo dejé ir ¿te das cuenta?

Wufei. Y después que te costó tanto trabajo

Quatre. Yo sabía bien que él no era mío completamente, quería tener la última prueba y por eso llame al otro, Duo se decidió por mí pero bastaron unas cuentas palabras de él para que desistiera completamente

Wufei. Es la primera vez que pierdes una presa querido amigo, siempre que quieres algo logras conseguirlo a cualquier precio

Quatre. No es la primera vez, existe una persona a la cual jamás pude conseguir y es a la vez la persona a quien más deseo, aunque jamás sea para mí

Wufei. ¿Lo haces por ella verdad?

Quatre. Si, ella es muy importante para mí y por eso no puedo faltar a mi promesa

Wufei. Si eres tan importante para ella como lo es ella para ti entonces te comprenderá

Quatre. No es solo eso, sabes bien que Trowa me odia

Wufei. El no te odia, sé lo que te digo

Quatre. ¿A qué te refieres?

Wufei. Cuando regreses a Las Vegas lo sabrás

Quatre. Espero que tengas razón

Horas más tarde en ese mismo Barco, una joven se acerca sigilosamente a Quatre mientras él ve por la borda lo salvaje que esa noche estaban las olas

Dorothy. ¿Interrumpo?

Quatre. Claro que no-señorita

Dorothy. Le vi desde hace rato, usted se ve muy solitario ¿viaja solo?

Quatre. Si, viajo tristemente solo

Dorothy. Yo también viajo sola

Quatre. Debe sentirse mal

Dorothy. Para nada

Quatre. ¿Por qué una joven tan linda como usted viaja sola?

Dorothy. Me gusta viajar sola, nunca he viajado acompañada por alguien más, me gusta conocer personas por todo el mundo en mis múltiples viajes, soy una mujer de aventuras

Quatre. Comprendo, usted me recuerda a mí

Dorothy. ¿Quiere usted acompañarme, le invito a mi camarote

Quatre. Con gusto

Aquella joven guía coquetamente a Quatre hacia su camarote, abre la puerta y le invita a pasar, Quatre amablemente acepta su invitación

Dorothy. Disculpe mi torpeza, mi nombre es Dorothy Cataluña

Quatre. El mío es Quatre Raberba Winner y estoy totalmente a sus órdenes

Dorothy. Es usted muy apuesto

Quatre. Muchas gracias

Dorothy. Debe tener miles de mujeres a sus pies

Quatre. Por supuesto que no-señorita

Dorothy. ¿Hombres entonces?

Quatre. Tampoco es el caso

Dorothy. Usted a mí si me ha impresionado

Dorothy se acerca a Quatre y logra besar su oreja. Al igual que Quatre, Dorothy era una mujer que buscaba aventuras y amores pasajeros, vivía solo por el placer y para dar placer, también gozaba de lo exótico y los viajes por el mundo en busca de aventuras, su padre era un antiguo militar condecorado por todas sus hazañas en el ejército además de ser él quien ideaba la gran mayoría de las estrategias militares, pero lamentablemente él había muerto varios años atrás, y al igual que Quatre, Dorothy jamás había conocido a su madre. Dorothy se aleja un poco de Quatre y comienza a bajar lentamente el cierre del vestido color rojo que llevaba puesto esa noche, Quatre observaba fijamente a la joven mientras se despojaba lentamente de aquel vestido, la joven se acerca a Quatre y lo besa, Quatre también besa a la joven dirigiendo su mano derecha al tirante de su sostén bajándolo lentamente, Quatre consigue abrir sus ojos, observa el cabello de aquella joven y lo acaricia lentamente, entonces comienza a recordar su noche con Duo a lo que responde alejando a la joven de su cuerpo

Dorothy. ¿Qué pasa?

Quatre. Perdóneme señorita Dorothy, no puedo hacer esto

Dorothy. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. No sería justo hacerle el amor a su hermoso cuerpo mientras pienso en otra persona ¿no lo cree así señorita?

Dorothy. ¿Está usted enamorado?

Quatre. La persona con quien debí abordar éste Barco me dejó en el último momento

Dorothy. Lo lamento

Quatre. Pero otra más me espera en Las Vegas

Dorothy. Debe sentirse confundido ¿a quien ama de verdad?

Quatre. No lo sé señorita, no lo sé, pero esas dos personas están mejor sin mí, créame

Quatre se acerca a donde está el vestido de la joven y se lo da para que se vista, acto seguido sale del camarote solo despidiéndose con un adiós, él y ella no vuelven a verse más en el Barco. Quatre piensa que de no haber conocido a Duo entonces hubiese seguido siendo un hombre que solo buscaba aventuras pasajeras y que de seguir siendo así entonces sí hubiese tenido que ver con aquella joven en el camarote de aquel Barco.

En New York, Heero y Duo comenzaban una nueva vida juntos... varios meses después de haber pasado el incidente de Las Vegas, Duo había vuelto a su antiguo trabajo como científico de la NASA, mientras Heero volvía al ejército, ésta vez en el área de estrategias militares, debido a su pensión como antiguo soldado ya no podía volver al campo de batalla, Heero había desistido de su decisión de volver a Japón ya que ahora pensaba más en lo que quería Duo, por años Heero estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas siempre se hiciesen a su manera aunque Duo no estuviese de acuerdo, pero después de regresar de Las Vegas él había reflexionado y se había dado cuenta que su egoísmo tarde o temprano haría que Duo le dejase como estuvo a punto de hacerlo hacía varios meses. Aunque ahora gozaban de tener más dinero del que hubieran podido ahorrar, aún vivían en el mismo departamento en el que habían estado viviendo desde que eran novios formalmente.

De nuevo se llegaba la fecha de su Aniversario, ésta vez era el cuarto y como Heero había prometido ese año iban a visitar la hermosa isla de Hawai...

Heero. Espérame aquí, registraré el equipaje en el lobby y después comeremos algo

Duo. Está bien, te esperaré en la orilla del mar

Heero. No te alejes para que no me cueste trabajo encontrarte

Duo. No lo haré

Duo le da un rápido beso a Heero y corre hacia al agua. A Duo le encantaba el mar, podía pasarse horas viendo las olas y bañándose, la paz y la tranquilidad invadían su corazón cada vez que estaba cerca del mar. No muy lejos de ahí dos jóvenes platicaban amenamente cuando uno de ellos ve de repente a Duo él logra llamar fuertemente su atención

Traize. ¿Ya viste?

Zechs. ¿Qué cosa?

Traize. Aquel joven de allá, ¿no es lo más hermoso que jamás hayas visto?

Zechs. Se ve lindo

Traize. ¿Lindo, estas loco, ese chico está que arde

Zechs. ¿No es muy joven para alguien como tú?

Traize. Tiernitos son mejores ¿no te parece?

Zechs. Si te le quieres lanzar haz lo que quieras

Traize. No seas celoso Zechs

Zechs. No seas idiota, sabes que estoy casado

Traize. Eso no parece importarte cuando estamos en la intimidad

Zechs. No digas esas cosas aquí, no quiero que Lucrecia se entere de lo nuestro

Traize. Vamos, abandónala

Zechs. La amo

Traize. Pero la engañas conmigo

Zechs. Lo sé, soy demasiado débil

Traize. Lo que pasa es que no te puedes resistir a mis caricias

Zechs. No aquí... tu asistente está atrás de nosotros

Traize. No te preocupes por ella

Traize hace una señal a su asistente y le indica que se acerque a él

Lady Une. ¿Señor?

Traize. ¿Ve a aquel joven, quiero saber su nombre, edad, etcétera, cosas que me puedan interesar ¿comprende?

Lady Une. Sí señor, ¿otra cosa?

Traize. Si, avíseles a la señora Noin y a la señorita Reelena que ésta noche será el evento que nos ofrecieron los Maui, que por favor no tarden

Lady Une. Como usted diga, mi señor

Traize. Mi asistente sabe lo nuestro, no te preocupes, ella no me traicionará

Zechs. Que ella sepa lo nuestro es algo que ya sé, pero me da mucha pena

Traize. Es verdad, ella fue testigo de una de nuestras escenas de pasión

Zechs. No lo hables tan a la ligera

Traize. Tu hermana parece sospecharlo

Zechs. Deberíamos terminar esta aventura

Traize. Estas loco, no podría dejar de tener tu cuerpo y creo que tú no podrías dejar de recibir mis caricias

Traize se acerca comprometedoramente a Zechs y logra meter su mano al traje de baño que él traía puesto ocasionando la excitación de Zechs al instante

Zechs. Por favor, aquí no

Traize. No sabes como tengo ganas de hacerte mío en este preciso momento

Zechs. No seas obstinado

Traize. Esta bien, pero ésta noche tienes que visitarme a mí cuarto de Hotel

Zechs. Pero le he prometido a Lucrecia que...

Traize. ¡Rompe tu promesa, te estaré esperando en mi cuarto después de la fiesta Maui

Zechs. Pero de verdad yo...

Traize coloca sus dedos en la boca de Zechs haciéndolo callar, da un beso en los labios y después se va con bastante descaro. La noche llega ya y los recién llegados bajan para dar un paseo por la playa, a lo lejos una joven camina sola y melancólica por la orilla del mar, las olas rompían en sus pies y ella disfrutaba con la brisa y el sereno de aquella noche tan hermosa y estrellada, al caminar la joven se topa con la recién llegada pareja, la cual estaba muy romántica sin notar la presencia de la joven que estaba a punto de pasarles por un lado, Duo abre curiosamente sus ojos al sentir que alguien estaba cerca, él ve a la joven e inmediatamente aleja a Heero

Reelena. No se fijen en mí, solamente pasaba por aquí

Duo. Gracias

La chica pasa por un lado a la pareja sin dar mucha importancia a los hechos, la chica sigue caminando y curiosamente voltea hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo Heero voltea y ambos cruzan miradas, la mirada de Heero era como siempre fría y seria, sin embargo la de la chica mostraba asombro, al parecer había visto en aquel joven algo especial, Heero cierra sus ojos y sin importarle la chica de nuevo se voltea hacia con Duo. Reelena era una chica muy solitaria y también parecía ser muy seria y a veces fría, tal vez su carácter al igual que su mirada parecían ser iguales a las características de Heero, la joven es la hermana menor de Zechs, una persona muy tímida y a veces con falta de carácter, él es el esposo de Lucrecia Noin, una mujer bastante fuerte y de armas tomar, ellos se habían conocido hacía varios años donde ellos trabajaban juntos, pero a pesar de ser esposos y amarse mucho Zechs engañaba a su esposa con su mejor amigo y colega Traize, ellos eran antiguos amigos y no muy recientes amantes pero también se amaban, Zechs siendo tan reservado nunca había querido admitir que amaba a Traize casi igual como amaba a su querida Lucrecia, sin embargo, Traize abiertamente en varias ocasiones había dicho a Zechs acerca de sus sentimientos y también le pedía que dejara a Lucrecia para hacer ellos una nueva vida juntos, a lo que Zechs siempre respondía negativamente. Por su parte, para Lucrecia lo más querido en el mundo siempre había sido Zechs a quien amaba con locura, pero ella desconocía totalmente lo que pasaba entre su marido y Traize, al contrario de Reelena quien siendo tan perceptiva ya sospechaba de su romance, ella por su parte nunca en la vida había amado a una persona, ella y Zechs eran huérfanos de padre y madre, Reelena se había criado en otro hogar distinto al de Zechs (aunque ellos siempre se habían conocido) porque sus verdaderos padres la habían dado en adopción a otras personas, Reelena se seguía viendo con su madre adoptiva a quien consideraba como su verdadera madre, su padre adoptivo había muerto no hace mucho y por eso Zechs la había llevado a Hawai junto con su esposa, para distraerse de la pena de haber perdido a quien quería como su padre.

En la orilla de la playa...

Heero. ¿Ya tienes hambre?

Duo. Hambre de ti

Heero. ¿Aquí?

Duo. Y ahora

Heero. Ya alguien pasó mientras nos besábamos, que bochorno que pasen y nos vean teniendo sexo en la playa

Duo. No hablaba en serio, vayamos a cenar

Heero. Como digas

Heero y Duo se agarran de la mano y van a uno de los muchos restaurantes que estaban en la playa, se sientan y el mesero inmediatamente les da la carta del menú, minutos después Traize, Zechs, Lucrecia, Reelena y la asistente de Traize llegan a cenar al mismo restaurante que la joven pareja había escogido para cenar aquella noche, al ver Reelena a Heero su rostro refleja una gran alegría, Heero había causado en ella una gran impresión, y a la vez Duo causaba una gran impresión y admiración por su belleza a Traize, Zechs se da cuenta que el chico trenzado esta sentado en la otra mesa del restaurante y también se percata de la mirada de Traize al joven molestándose mucho ya que sentía celos que Traize mirase de esa forma al chico trenzado.

Lucrecia. Reelena, ¿me acompañas al tocador de damas?

Reelena. Claro que sí

Reelena se levanta de su asiento siguiendo a Lucrecia pero antes de irse voltea a ver a Traize lanzándole una mirada fría y de rencor ya que ella sabía lo que ellos hacían en ausencia de Noin. Para Reelena, Traize no era de su mucho agrado, casi desde que ellos eran amantes ella los había descubierto; para Reelena, Noin era más que una amiga como una hermana y la quería mucho, por eso odiaba a Traize y no podía verle, pero a Traize le caía muy bien Reelena y desde niña la cuidaba como si también fuera su hermana, él estaba profundamente enamorado de Zechs desde hacía varios años y por eso Noin no era de su agrado, por otro lado, Lady Une, asistente de Traize, parecía sentir algo muy especial por él pero jamás había sido capaz de confesárselo, además que era su jefe ella sabía muy bien que él jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos.

Zechs. La fiesta de los Maui fue muy interesante

Traize. Si... ¿ya sabes como ingeniártelas para ir ésta noche a mi cuarto?

Zechs. Traize, por favor, entiéndeme

Traize. Entiéndeme tú a mí, sabes que me duele verte con ella

Zechs. Es la mujer que amo y la que elegí como mi esposa

Traize. Nunca has pensado en mí

Zechs. ¿Qué dices, pero sí yo siempre pienso en ti

Traize. Divórciate

Zechs. No me pidas eso, no la puedo dejar porque la amo

Traize. Pero...

Traize guarda silencio al ver que Noin se aproxima junto con Reelena quienes vienen del baño, segundos después el mesero se acerca a pedirles la orden y todos ordenan. En la otra mesa Heero y Duo disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena...

Duo. Mira Heero, la chica de hace rato está en aquella mesa

Heero. Oh, es verdad

Duo. ¿No te parece que es un poco extraña?

Heero. ¿Un poco?

Duo. Parece que la chica no fue de tu agrado

Heero. Me miro de una forma que no me agradó

Duo. Para mí que le gustas, me pondré celoso

Heero. Si así fuera ella no me interesa para nada, me recuerda a alguien

Duo. ¿A quién Heero?

Heero. A Trowa ¿lo recuerdas?

Duo. Hace varios meses que no hablábamos al respecto de esas personas

Heero. Es verdad

Duo. ¿En que te lo recuerda?

Heero. No lo sé, la forma en que me miró me recuerda cuando él...

Duo. Ya entiendo, mejor no hablemos de eso

Heero. Perdón

Duo. Mejor pidamos la cuenta

Heero. Toma, paga la cuenta, me iré a dormir, si te quieres quedar por favor quédate

Duo. Me gustaría caminar un rato más en la playa

Heero. Está bien, te espero arriba, lo más seguro es que me encuentres dormido

Duo. Buenas noches mi amor

Heero. Buenas noches cariño

Con un tierno beso la pareja se despide, Heero se va a la habitación de ambos y Duo se queda a tomar un poco de café. A Heero los recuerdos de su anterior aniversario de vez en cuando lo atormentaban, el hecho de casi perder a Duo a causa de Quatre. En la otra mesa, terminan de cenar Reelena y los demás; Lucrecia y Zechs deciden retirarse a su cuarto, mientras Reelena y Traize se quedan con la asistente de él.

Traize. Reelena ¿qué me cuentas?

Reelena. Deja en paz a mi hermano

Traize. Vaya, no me refería a ese tipo de conversación

Reelena. De verdad señor Traize, deje a mi hermano, él está casado con Lucrecia

Traize. Yo jamás le he puesto una pistola ni le he obligado a tener una intimidad conmigo

Reelena. Conoce muy bien a mi hermano, difícilmente él dice que no

Traize. Mira Reelena, no me interesa tu opinión, tu hermano es muy preciado para mí y no voy a dejarlo en paz solo porque tú me lo hayas pedido

Reelena. ¿Esas tenemos señor?

Traize. Esas tenemos señorita

Reelena. Lo dejo en paz, que pase buenas noches

Traize. Antes de irte... Reelena, yo te aprecio mucho, me gustaría que pudieses entender y que no me odies

Reelena. ¿No odiarlo y entenderlo, creo que el único aquí que no ha entendido que mi hermano es lo único que tengo y lo que más me importa como para verlo sufrir, es usted

Las palabras de Reelena habían sido determinantes y rudas, Traize sabía y conocía muy bien el carácter de Reelena y sabía de antemano que ella jamás permitiría la relación de él y su hermano, sobre todo porque Reelena era fiel y ferviente amiga de Noin. Desde que Zechs había conocido a Lucrecia, ella y Reelena habían entablado una amistad muy profunda, para Reelena Lucrecia era como su hermana, Lucrecia también consideraba a Reelena como su hermana menor.

Al quedarse solo con su asistente, Traize decide levantarse de su asiento e ir a la mesa donde Duo se encontraba, al verlo Duo se sorprende y a la vez intriga

Traize. Buenas noches

Duo. Buenas noches joven

Traize. ¿Estas solo?

Duo. Aquí en la mesa sí, pero he venido a Hawai con mi novio

Traize. Con compromiso ¿eh?

Duo. Así es, por favor retírese

Sin ánimo de hacer caso a la petición de Duo, Traize se inca y agarra una de las manos de Duo y se permite besarla tentadoramente, los labios de Traize eran bastante cálidos y una sensación agradable hace enchinar la piel de Duo, rápidamente Duo jala su mano y se levanta de la silla

Duo. Ay, no otra vez

Traize. ¿Otra vez?

Duo. No tengo porque darle explicaciones, solo quiero que me deje en paz

Traize. Me gustas mucho, desde que té vi en la playa me ha cautivado tú belleza

Duo. Hágame un favor y hágaselo a usted, déjeme en paz y evítese problemas

Traize. No comprendo

Duo. Solamente déjeme tranquilo, es todo

Duo saca de su bolsillo el dinero que Heero le ha dado para pagar la cuenta y lo avienta a la mesa, Traize sonríe y se queda pensando que aquel chico tiene mucho carácter mientras le ve retirarse altaneramente. Duo se va pensando en que no quiere repetir la situación que vivió en Las Vegas con Quatre, pero a la vez se va pensando en aquel joven y su ímpetu para atreverse a besarle la mano frente a toda la gente que ese día llenaba el Restaurante, Traize había causado una impresión en Duo que él no quería aceptar, por mucho que se lo negara a sí mismo él creía que ese joven era muy guapo y que poseía una gran personalidad.

Continuará…

Gracias a T-chan, Mitsuki y a Forfirith por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, espero que éste capítulo también les haya gustado y que me sigan dejando sus reviews, muchas gracias de nuevo y nos estamos leyendo, bye


	6. Sexta parte

Duo llega a su cuarto y ve a Heero dormido en la cama, él se acerca y le ve mientras duerme; Duo recuerda la promesa que le había hecho a Heero de no dejarlo nunca y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, Duo dice entre sollozos que muchas veces ha sentido que no podrá mantener su promesa. Heero sigue durmiendo mientras Duo golpea la cama una sola vez pero con toda su fuerza, él se sentía muchas veces impotente y con ganas de estar en la intimidad con cualquier otra persona que no fuera Heero; el incidente del año anterior en Las Vegas había cambiado totalmente a Duo, él seguía amando a Heero como la primera vez, pero aún así odiaba el estado de monotonía y tedio en que a veces caía su relación. Siendo Heero un hombre tan serio pocas veces caía en la locura, en cambio, a Duo le gustaba cumplir con fantasías y perder a veces la cordura.

A la mañana siguiente Heero se levanta y ve a Duo durmiendo, se acerca y le acaricia su suelto cabello, antes de levantarse Heero le dice a Duo que lo ama, se viste y sale de la habitación rumbo a la playa; al llegar ahí se sienta en la arena mientras observa las olas romperse y el sonido del mar le producía una gran tranquilidad, minutos después de su llegada a la playa la joven de la noche anterior se sienta a un lado de él

Reelena. Mi nombre es Reelena ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Heero voltea a ver a la joven y no responde a su pregunta, él solamente se levanta y camina a la derecha por el agua del mar pero aún en la orilla; la chica también se levanta y le sigue en silencio, a Heero le incomoda que ella lo persiga pero no se lo hace saber, después de varios minutos Heero sonríe por la persistencia de la joven y decide voltear atrás a verla, la mira directamente a los ojos y extiende su mano

Heero. Mi nombre es Heero

Reelena. Mucho gusto Heero

Heero. Reelena ¿verdad?

Reelena. Si, soy Reelena

Heero. Ya te dije mi nombre, ahora... ¿me dejas en paz?

Reelena. Disculpa mi torpeza ¿puedo tutearte?

Heero. Sí

Reelena ¿Y tu novio?

Heero. Durmiendo

Reelena. Es muy guapo

Heero. ¿Por qué, te gustó?

Reelena. No, solo pensaba que ustedes hacen una buena pareja, el guapo, tú también

Heero. Gracias

Reelena. ¿Puedo acompañarte en tu caminar?

Heero. Imagino que si te digo que no de todas formas lo harás ¿no es cierto?

Reelena. Ya nos estamos conociendo, que felicidad

Reelena sonríe y Heero le mira fijamente, la chica le ha gustado ligeramente a Heero, le recordaba un poco a él cuando quería salir con Duo y éste le rechazaba jugueteando. Heero continúa caminando y la chica a un lado de él le seguía, paulatinamente Reelena volteaba a ver a Heero y cada vez se convencía más que aquel chico era muy apuesto. En uno de los cuartos del Hotel Duo acababa de levantarse y se daba una ducha antes de salir a desayunar, cuando termina de bañarse se viste cómodamente y baja a la playa, antes de buscar a Heero para que ambos desayunasen decide caminar un poco por la playa, su caminata era a un ritmo mayor que la de Heero ya que él se encontraba platicando amenamente con Reelena, después de unos minutos Duo logra divisar a lo lejos a Heero viéndolo con la chica, Duo acelera el paso y logra alcanzar a Heero sorprendiéndolo tomándolo del brazo, Heero siente que alguien lo ha agarrado y voltea para ver que se trata de Duo, Heero y Reelena se detienen

Heero. ¡Duo!

Duo. ¿No me presentas?

Heero. El es Duo, Reelena

Reelena. Mucho gusto

Duo. Si, soy Duo, "su novio"

Reelena. Ya lo sabía, es un placer conocerlo

Duo. Si... "mi amor", vayamos a desayunar ¿sí?

Heero. Claro

Duo aprieta más el brazo de Heero contra su cuerpo y ve a la joven no muy contento, más bien con una mirada desafiante. Heero se despide de la chica y dice que se verán en otra ocasión, Reelena asiente con la cabeza y sonríe, Duo le voltea la cara a la joven y jala a Heero en la dirección contraria a la que caminaban, cuando Reelena ya no alcanza a verles porque se han alejado, Duo suelta a Heero y se aparta

Heero. ¿Qué té pasa?

Duo. Solo te recordaba con quien habías venido a Hawai

Heero. Pero si jamás te he hecho menos

Duo. Si quieres vuelve con ella y sigan platicando

Heero. Té estas comportando como un tonto, no seas celoso

Duo. Tienes razón, veo a mi novio con una chica nada fea por cierto, caminando muy felices por la playa pero no me tengo que poner celoso ¿verdad, pero que tonto soy

Heero. Tampoco seas irónico Duo, no hacía nada malo

Duo. ¿Sabes que, no me importa, yo también tengo con quien platicar Heero

Duo se aleja rápidamente y se dirige al Hotel, Heero no lo sigue, solo lo mira molesto mientras se aleja con ese caminar tan altanero como el que estaba acostumbrado a hacer cuando se enojaba; Duo se sienta en una de las mesas del Restaurante que se encuentra en el Hotel y pide el menú; por ahí caminaba Traize, quien al verlo se acerca

Traize. Buenos días, ¿otra vez solo?

Duo. Si, ¿por qué no se sienta?

Traize. Que cambio, ayer casi me corrías a golpes

Duo. Se ve que usted es una buena persona ¿cuál es su nombre?

Traize. Llámame Traize

Duo. Yo soy Duo

Traize y Duo entablan una conversación muy agradable, minutos después Heero llega al mismo Restaurante y los ve juntos, entonces Heero se sienta en una silla al lado de Duo

Heero. Buenos días

Traize. Buenos días

Duo. Te presento a Traize... él es Heero

Traize. Es un placer conocerle

Heero. El placer es mío, me gusta conocer a los amigos de "mi novio"

Traize. Es verdad, lo recuerdo, ustedes estaban cenando anoche en el Restaurante Maui

Heero. Así es, bien, los dejo para que sigan platicando, con su permiso

Heero se va y Duo se sorprende de su actitud, conociendo a Heero por lo menos sabía que él se portaría grosero con Traize, pero al no ser así se preocupa, aunque Heero había remarcado que él era novio de Duo, tampoco se había comportado como en aquella ocasión cuando estaban en Las Vegas y Quatre les perseguía.

Traize. ¿Quiere pasear un poco conmigo?

Duo. Claro que si, vamos

Traize levanta a Duo de su asiento ofreciéndole la mano, Duo acepta y ambos van a caminar por la orilla del mar, al ir se topan con Reelena que ahora va de regreso al Hotel, Duo y Reelena cruzan miradas mientras Traize le saluda moviendo su mano a los lados, la chica se sigue de largo sin contestar el saludo

Duo. ¿La conoces?

Traize. Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, venimos juntos a Hawai

Duo. Ya veo

Traize. Me di cuenta que te miró peculiarmente

Duo. Nos conocimos ésta mañana, es Reelena ¿cierto?

Traize. Así es

Duo. Se ve que tú no le agradas ¿por qué?

Traize. Es una larga historia, deja te cuento...

Traize platica con Duo de su peculiar situación y la historia de cómo se habían conocido. Mientras en el Restaurante del Hotel...

Zechs. ¡Reelena, acompáñanos

Lucrecia. ¿Dónde estabas?

Reelena. Caminaba por ahí

Zechs. ¿Y Traize?

Reelena. Caminando con un chico, se llama Duo

Zechs se queda sin palabras un par de segundos, los celos comenzaban a surgir

Zechs. ¿De dónde pudo Traize conocer a ese chico?

Reelena. No hace mucho, parece que él le gusta mucho, además que es muy guapo

Zechs. ¿Cómo es?

Reelena. De estatura promedio, cabello largo con peinado de trenza y lindos ojos

Zechs. ¿Cabello trenzado? ¿café?

Reelena. Sí

Lucrecia. Pareces muy interesado Zechs

Zechs. Nada de eso mi amor, es que me desconcierta, es todo

Lucrecia. ¿Ordenamos?

Reelena. Sí

Zechs estaba muy preocupado y sobre todo celoso porque ya sabía de quien se trataba la persona de la que hablaba Reelena, por su parte, ella estaba alegre de que Traize se hallase fijado en Duo, de esa forma él dejaría en paz a su hermano y además Heero estaría solo, a la chica Heero había logrado gustarle mucho, era la primera vez que alguien le gustaba así. Después del desayuno, Reelena deja a Zechs y Noin para dirigirse de nuevo a la playa, de ahí veía a Traize y Duo de lejos conversando muy tranquilamente, Duo sonreía y Traize le veía fijamente mientras hablaba, media hora después Heero también va a la playa y al ver a Reelena se sienta junto a ella.

Heero. Quiero disculparme por la actitud de Duo

Reelena. No te preocupes, por cierto... ¿ya viste?

Heero. ¿Qué cosa?... ah, ya vi

Reelena. Yo lo conozco, va tras Duo ¿eh, cuídalo

Heero. ¿Lo conoces?

Reelena. Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano Zechs, y también, su amante

Heero. ¿Es amante de tú hermano?

Reelena. Así es, por eso lo odio, mi hermano está casado

Heero. Lo lamento

Reelena. A Traize le gusta jugar, si fuera mariposa estaría de flor en flor, a ver que encuentra que le pueda satisfacer... y se ha fijado en Duo, y a "tú novio" no parece desagradable la platica con él

Heero se queda callado ante los comentarios de Reelena y sigue observando a los dos que platican amenamente, se levanta y extiende la mano a Reelena para ayudarla a levantarse; ambos se dirigen a donde Traize y Duo platicaban, los dos se paran frente a ellos

Heero. ¿Me acompañas?

Duo. Pero estoy platicando con Traize

Heero. Te digo que me acompañes

Duo. Está bien, no te enojes

Duo se levanta y sigue a Heero, por su parte, Reelena se queda con Traize aunque sin dirigirle la palabra

Heero. Sé lo que tratas de hacer

Duo. ¿De que me hablas?

Heero. Me viste con Reelena y ahora quieres que te vea con ese

Duo. Se llama Traize

Heero. Como sea

Duo. No digas incoherencias

Heero. Dime la verdad ¿qué hablaban?

Duo. Cosas

Heero. No vuelvas a hablar con él

Duo. Y tu con ella

Heero. ¿Estas celoso?

Duo. Al igual que tú

Heero. No quiero que pase lo del año pasado, no quiero que caigas de nuevo

Duo. Es increíble

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. Sabía que no lo habías olvidado, siempre lo tienes en mente ¿no es así?

Heero. No digas eso

Duo. Admítelo, jamás me perdonaste el que me haya acostado con Quatre

Heero. Te equivocas

Duo. ¿Temes que falte a mi palabra?

Heero. ¿De que me estas hablando?

Duo se deja caer al suelo y comienza a llorar

Duo. Perdóname por favor

Heero. ¿De que hablas?

Duo. Te amo

Heero. Eso ya lo sé

Duo. Pero ya no siento la misma pasión por ti Heero

Heero. No, eso no es verdad

Duo. ¿No te has dado cuenta en estos últimos meses?

Heero. Por favor dime de qué hablas

Duo. Me hacías el amor, pero yo jamás estaba ahí contigo, mi cuerpo era tuyo pero mi mente estaba en otra fantasía

Heero. Duo...

Duo. He perdido el interés sexual por ti

Heero. Eso no

Heero observa a Duo mientras se aleja moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, de repente se voltea y comienza a correr, Duo le sigue y llamándolo a la vez pero Heero no hace caso a su llamado, Duo acelera su paso pero pierde el equilibrio y cae, él no se levanta, solo se queda acostado ahí y comienza a llorar más fuerte. Heero continúa corriendo hasta que llega a su cuarto y se acuesta en la cama, él también comienza a llorar por largo tiempo. La noche se llega ya y Duo decide ir a su cuarto sabiendo que Heero está ahí, él desea aclarar las cosas con Heero antes de que su relación se haga pedazos por el silencio.

Al llegar se acerca a Heero y le pide perdón bajando la cabeza

Heero. Por favor dame la cara... mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me deseas

Duo. Ya no te deseo

Heero. ¿Desde cuándo?

Duo. Al poco tiempo de regresar de Las Vegas

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Duo. No lo sé, me di cuenta que nuestra vida juntos ya no era como antes

Heero. ¿Qué no te he dado?

Duo. No se trata de eso, el amor y el apoyo existen, pero no ese toque de locura ¿entiendes?

Heero. Es que no te comprendo

Duo. Cuando comenzamos a ser novios hacíamos locuras, y bastaba una sola mirada tuya o mía para que nos excitáramos

Heero. Conque se trata de eso ¿soy insuficiente para ti sexualmente? ¿no te complazco?

Duo. No malinterpretes mis palabras, no seas cruel

Heero. ¿Qué no sea cruel, me estas diciendo que el sexo conmigo ya no es placentero para ti ¿cómo quieres que reaccione?

Duo. Solo digo que hace falta salir de la rutina

Heero. Toque de locura, rutina... ¿acaso pretendes que hagamos cosas como hacer el amor en lugares públicos ó jugar a cumplir fantasías? ¿acaso esperas que me vista de algo y te haga creer que haces el amor con un extraño? ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Duo. Sabía que no entenderías

Heero. O ya sé, pretendes que hagamos todas las poses del Kamasutra ¿verdad?

Duo. No te burles de mí Heero

Heero. ¿Acaso quieres volver a tener relaciones con alguien que no sea yo y que te deje tener amantes y formar yo parte de eso?

Duo. Ya basta Heero, es que ya no eres conmigo como antes

Heero. ¿Cómo pretendes que las cosas sean igual que antes?

Duo. Tienes razón, jamás volverás a ser comprensivo conmigo, antes podías saber lo que quería y necesitaba con solo verme a los ojos... tan solo quería que me apoyaras en esto

Heero. ¿Quieres que te apoye, te apoyo, dime en que

Duo. Creo que debemos separarnos por un tiempo, tomar un respiro

Heero. ¿Quieres que terminemos?

Duo. ¡No, eso nunca Heero, pero necesitamos tiempo para pensar, ambos lo necesitamos

Heero. Está bien Duo, lo hago porque te amo y quiero que seas feliz, incluso si ya no quieres nada conmigo yo te comprendo y te dejaré libre

Duo. Lo sabía Heero, eres el mejor

Los dos se dan un fuerte abrazo y entre lágrimas también separan sus cuerpos, Duo comienza a juntar cosas de su maleta y se va a otro Hotel pero sin irse de Hawai; una hora después que Duo se ha ido Heero baja a tomar un par de tragos, Heero estaba muy mal por su pequeña separación de Duo, sabía que era temporal pero aún así no se podía evitar sentirse triste y solo, Heero pide una botella entera y sigue tomando, poco después llega Reelena quien le estaba buscando hacía varios minutos y al verle se sienta junto a él y pide otra copa para servirse de la botella de Heero

Reelena. Perdona la indiscreción pero vi a Duo con una maleta ¿fue por lo de Traize?

Heero. No tiene que ver él, Duo y yo decidimos separarnos un tiempo

Reelena. Lo lamento Heero

Reelena da palabras de apoyo a Heero pero a la vez se siente feliz por esa pequeña separación, ella cree que esa es su oportunidad para ganarse el afecto de Heero aunque sea en una mínima proporción, los dos se quedan tomando y a la vez platicando. En otra parte del Hotel se encuentra Traize, Zechs y Noin (la asistente de Traize cerca de ellos), pero Noin se siente cansada y decide irse a dormir, últimamente Noin no se había sentido muy bien pero no había comentado nada acerca de eso a Zechs, ya estando los dos solos Zechs reclama a Traize su comportamiento y él porque se había ido con aquel chico que habían visto a orillas del mar, Traize le responde a Zechs altaneramente que él tiene esposa y ningún derecho de reclamarle con quien sale o deja de salir, Traize se enoja y se va a su cuarto siendo seguido por Zechs que también entra a la habitación de Traize; Une, la asistente de Traize se queda donde mismo mientras se pone un poco alegre pues piensa que Zechs y él terminarán su absurda relación.

Traize. No te invité a pasar, vete

Zechs. No me iré Traize, explícame que hacías con ese

Traize. Ya te dije que no tengo porque explicarte eso

Zechs. ¡¡Si lo tienes que hacer porque te amo!

Traize. ¿Qué dijiste?

Zechs. Te amo Traize, y no puedo verte con alguien más

Traize. ¿En verdad me amas?

Zechs. Si Traize... me divorciaré de Lucrecia

Traize. No sabes como me haces feliz

Traize abraza a Zechs con mucha emoción, a Zechs la decisión de dejar a Noin le había costado mucho, la amaba también pero no podía dejar a Traize y por eso la iba a dejar para no lastimarla y seguirla engañando, también sabía que Reelena se enojaría con él como nunca en su vida lo había hecho pero por primera vez en su vida Zechs había decidido pensar en el mismo ya que siempre había sido una persona que pensaba más en otras que en sí mismo; estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo e irse con Traize después de dejar Hawai y así comenzar una nueva vida. Traize suelta a Zechs y lo desnuda lentamente, Zechs se deja a la total disposición de Traize y al cumplimiento de sus deseos, los dos se convierten en esclavos de su propia pasión, por primera vez Zechs se entregaba a Traize sin remordimiento alguno. Desde que se habían convertido en amantes Zechs se sentía culpable cada vez que se acostaba con Traize porque pensaba en el daño que hacía a su querida Lucrecia, pero esta vez era diferente porque estaba dispuesto a dejar a su esposa. Después que ambos han agotado todas sus fuerzas se quedan dormidos abrazados como dos primerizos amantes... la mañana seguía a la noche y Duo amanecía por primera vez en cuatro años lejos de Heero, una soledad invadía su corazón pero seguía empeñado en que los dos debían tomarse un tiempo, él suficiente para extrañarse pero no tanto como para olvidarse uno del otro. Mientras en otro cuarto del Hotel donde estaba Heero...

Zechs. Tenemos que hablar

Lucrecia. Dime mi amor

Zechs. La verdad es que tú y yo deberíamos...

Antes que Zechs pudiera decirle a Noin lo que la noche anterior había acordado con Traize alguien llama a la puerta, Zechs abre y se trata de Reelena quien ha ido por Noin, Reelena jala a la mujer de la mano y se la lleva, Zechs no había podido pedirle a Noin el divorcio...

Reelena. Estoy enamorada

Lucrecia. ¿De verdad, que emoción, cuéntame

Reelena. Está guapísimo, es muy lindo... se llama Heero

Lucrecia. Es la primera vez que te veo hablar así de alguien, ¿y el te corresponde?

Reelena. Aún no pero pronto lo hará

Lucrecia. No quiero que te vayas a desilusionar Reelena

Reelena. Acaba de terminar una relación, yo estaré ahí para darle todo mi apoyo

Lucrecia. Eso está muy bien, échale ganas

Reelena. Ya verás que si Lucrecia, ya verás

Reelena estaba bastante convencida que ella podía ganarse el amor de Heero y que en poco tiempo él se olvidaría completamente de Duo, lo que Reelena no sabía era que a pesar de todas las dificultades que en la vida ellos había pasado siempre surgía algo que no permitía que se separasen y por encima de todo su amor jamás se había extinguido. Una semana después...

Zechs. Ahora si Lucrecia, sin pretextos te lo tengo que decir

Lucrecia. Yo también tengo algo que decirte

Zechs. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices tú primero?

Lucrecia. Esta bien, esto te va a gustar... estoy embarazada Zechs

Zechs. ¿Qué dices?

Lucrecia. Lo que oíste Zechs, vamos a ser padres

Zechs se impresiona mucho de las palabras de Lucrecia y sus sentimientos se habían vuelto un nudo, por una parte ya había decidido dejar a su esposa e irse con Traize pero por otra parte la idea de ser papá le había encantado, sobre todo porque ellos llevaban dos años de casados y no tenían hijos... Lucrecia interrumpe el trance en el que Zechs se encontraba y le pregunta que piensa de lo que ella acaba de decirle; Zechs se acerca a Lucrecia y la abraza muy contento, le dice que la idea de ser papá le ha impresionado y encantado

Lucrecia. ¿Qué ibas a decirme Zechs?

Zechs. Nada, no se trataba de algo importante

Lucrecia. Se lo diré a Reelena

Zechs. Está bien

Noin sale muy emocionada del cuarto a contarle a Reelena la noticia mientras Zechs se queda preocupado y llama a Traize para que vaya a verle a su habitación, cuando Zechs le cuenta a Traize la noticia él se molesta un poco

Traize. Sabías que te divorciarías ¿cómo pasó?

Zechs. No seas tonto, yo siempre había tenido relaciones con Lucrecia, además no sé cuanto tiempo tiene embarazada, nosotros no hemos tenido intimidad en diez días, debió quedar embarazada mucho antes

Traize. Entonces se acabó, no te divorciarás

Zechs. Es verdad, no lo haré

Traize. Tampoco podemos seguir siendo amantes

Zechs. Eso no tiene porque cambiar

Traize. ¿Estas loco?

Zechs. Te amo Traize

Traize. Y yo a ti pero ahora es diferente, no podemos seguir

Zechs se pone a llorar y abraza a Traize pidiéndole que no terminen su relación pero él no hace caso a su petición y se lo quita de encima, enojado Traize sale del cuarto e intenta irse pero de nuevo Zechs lo abraza, los dos se quedan en esa posición por varios segundos y Traize hace ver a Zechs que ellos ya no pueden seguir juntos, Zechs comprende y se despide de Traize diciéndole que ese mismo día, él, Lucrecia y Reelena regresarán a casa, y que cuando él también regrese a la ciudad por favor ya no vuelva a buscarlo, Traize está de acuerdo y se va del cuarto más triste que enojado, Zechs rompe de nuevo en llanto, después de llorar Zechs recuerda que será papá y una sonrisa se refleja en su rostro mientras se repite que todo estará bien... horas después

Reelena. Hola Heero

Heero. Reelena, por favor siéntate

Reelena. Que amable, gracias

Heero. No te ves muy contenta ¿esta todo bien?

Reelena. Me voy hoy mismo Heero

Heero. ¿Tan pronto?

Reelena. Si, mi hermano decidió que hoy mismo nos iríamos

Heero. Es una lástima

Reelena. Antes de irme quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho Heero

Heero. Lo sé

Reelena. Espero volver a verte algún día Heero, ésta es mi dirección en California, si algún día vas por allá te estaré esperando amigo

Heero. Yo también deseo volver a verte Reelena

Reelena. Otra cosa Heero, no dejes de pelear por Duo

Heero. Gracias

Reelena. Creí que podía hacer que lo olvidaras en el poco tiempo que nos conocimos pero no pude, es obvio que ustedes son el uno para el otro

Heero. Gracias... Reelena, también me gustas

Reelena. ¿Lo dices en serio?

Heero. Muy en serio, eres muy bonita, seguramente encontrarás a alguien muy pronto

Reelena. Muchas gracias por tus palabras

Heero se arrima con Reelena y coloca su cabello atrás de su oreja, después la abraza de la cintura y la besa, rápidamente Reelena contesta su beso y ambos se acuestan en la arena, las manos de Heero recorrían el cuerpo de la chica, de golpe Heero se detiene...

Heero. Feliz viaje

Reelena. Igual tú Heero

Heero da un último beso a Reelena y después se levanta, extiende su mano y levanta a Reelena, la chica le regala una ultima sonrisa a Heero y lentamente se sueltan de la mano mientras Reelena poco a poco se aleja de ahí, Heero también se despide de Reelena con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa. Heero le había tomado cariño a Reelena y lejos de una posible atracción física ambos se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Ese mismo día se habían ido a California donde estaba su hogar, Zechs, Lucrecia y Reelena, pero al mismo tiempo un viejo conocido acababa de llegar a la hermosa isla de Hawai. En el Hotel donde se encontraba Duo, él acababa de bajar a la playa donde todos los días iba a ver las olas y el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua, curiosamente Duo voltea hacia atrás y le parece ver a alguien conocido pero cree que debe tratarse de una alucinación y de nuevo mira hacia el mar, minutos después esa persona va también hacia la orilla del mar y al ver a Duo no duda en acercarse

Quatre. Buenas

Duo. ¿Qu... Quatre?

Quatre. El mismo, me alegra que aún me recuerdes

Duo. Como olvidarte

Quatre. ¿Y Heero?

Duo. No lo sé, debe estar en su Hotel

Quatre. No entiendo

Duo. Por ahora no somos novios

Quatre. Es una lástima

Duo. Como si de verdad lo lamentaras

Quatre. Me ofende que dudes Duo

Duo. Es broma, Heero me contó que fuiste tú quien le informo que tomaría ese barco

Quatre. Si, sabía que había dudas en tu interior y quería que decidieras teniéndonos a los dos muy cerca

Duo. Muchas gracias por eso Quatre... ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Quatre. Abriré un Hotel aquí en Hawai y vine a firmar unos papeles

Duo. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

Quatre. ¿Recuerdas a Trowa?

Duo. Claro, ese imbécil se aprovechó del estado etílico de Heero y tuvieron sexo

Quatre. Trowa suele ser obsesivo, más que yo

Duo. Total ¿qué hay con él?

Quatre. Tenemos una relación

Duo. ¿Sí?

Quatre. Nada formal, de vez en cuando, tu sabes

Duo. Si, me imagino

Quatre. Catherine me había pedido no acercarme a él en ese plan, así que ella está enojada conmigo desde hace varios meses

Duo. Ella también quería aprovecharse de mi Heero

Quatre. Creí que ya no eran novios

Duo. Nos dimos un respiro, es todo, yo aún lo sigo amando

Quatre. Yo tampoco logré olvidarte Duo y ahora que te veo sigues igual de hermoso

Duo. Supongo que gracias

Quatre. Por favor, repitamos nuestra pasión de aquella noche

Duo. Te mentiría si dijera que me arrepiento de lo que pasó pero aún así no quiero ser infiel a Heero, aun cuando nuestra pasión se está esfumando

Quatre. Ya veo ¿y si le pides permiso?

Duo. ¿Estas loco, ó acaso ofrecerás otro millón de dólares?

Quatre. No, eso ya no, me enteré que volviste a la NASA

Duo. ¿Cómo fue?

Quatre. Conozco a Howard, solo que no te quería decir, somos amigos hace tiempo

Duo. El no me lo comentó, yo le conté que te había conocido

Quatre. Howard es un hombre muy reservado

Duo. Bien, me iré a dormir

Quatre. ¿Me deseas?

Duo. ¿Qué me preguntas?

Quatre. Contesta con la verdad, sé que aún recuerdas esa noche, yo aún tengo una de tus marcas en la espalda

Duo. Solo un poco, la atracción normal, pero amo a Heero

Quatre. En una ocasión me dijiste que entre tú y Heero se había acabado la locura... yo te propongo algo

Duo. ¿Qué cosa, espero que no sea una de tus tonterías ¿acaso ahora le quieres pagar a él?

Quatre. No, mi propuesta es esta: pasar una noche los tres

Duo. ¿Me estas proponiendo un trío?

Quatre. ¿Has estado alguna vez en uno?

Duo. Nunca, ¿no crees que ésta vez se pasa de indecorosa tu propuesta?

Quatre. Un poco, he estado en varias ocasiones en uno y es genial, te gustará

Duo. Estas loco

Quatre. Piénsalo, coméntalo con Heero, tal vez ayude a mejorar su relación

Duo. ¿Sabes que es lo peor, lo estoy considerando

Quatre. Espero tu respuesta, yo debo irme en cuatro días, decide el día tú, nos vemos Duo

Duo. Hasta pronto

Duo se queda pensando en la propuesta de Quatre y la risa le gana, era la primera vez que alguien le proponía tal cosa, y aunque a él la idea no le desagradaba sabía que tal vez Heero se negaría rotundamente, no solamente por su carácter reservado, sino también, por tener un módico odio hacia Quatre, de todos modos, Duo se levanta del lugar donde permanecía sentado y se dirige al Hotel donde anteriormente se hospedaba y donde Heero aún estaba, antes de llegar a su destino, Duo se encuentra con Traize

Traize. A quien tenemos aquí, hola Duo

Duo. Hola Traize

Traize. ¿Como estas?

Duo. Bien

Traize. ¿Y tú novio?

Duo. Por el momento estamos alejados, pero en este preciso momento me dirigía a verlo

Traize. Comprendo

Duo. Tu no te ves bien

Traize. Se fue

Duo. Supongo que hablas de Zechs, lo lamento

Traize. Noin espera un hijo suyo, yo no quiero ser injusto y sé que es algo que Zechs se merece ¿no lo crees?

Duo. Lo que creo es en las locuras que uno hace por amor

Traize. Después de todo ¿qué le puedo ofrecer? por eso no le vi chiste retenerlo a mi lado

Duo. Tienes mucha razón... me gustaría charlar pero debo ver a Heero

Traize. Antes que te vayas quiero decirte algo y que a la vez no pienses mal de mí

Duo. Tú dirás

Traize. Vi a Heero besar a Reelena

Duo. Por favor Traize, no me mientas de esa forma, ya te dije que todo lo que te puedo dar es mi amistad

Traize. Por eso te dije que no quería que pensaras mal de mí, yo solamente te estoy diciendo lo que vi

Duo. ¿Andan juntos?

Traize. Reelena se fue también con Zechs y Noin, a decir verdad lo ignoro

Duo. Ese Heero... pero me va a oír

Traize. Reserva la fuente de la información por favor, no quiero que él piense que lo hago con malas intenciones

Duo. Descuida Traize, adiós

Duo se dirige a donde Heero, toca a la puerta y cuando él abre Duo le regala una bofetada que le voltea a Heero la cabeza, Duo entra al cuarto y segundos después Heero se voltea tocándose la mejilla, cierra la puerta y le reclama a Duo por su actitud

Duo. No te hagas

Heero. De verdad, ¿qué te hice?

Duo. Besaste a Reelena

Heero. Ah, eso

Duo. ¿Por qué me hiciste eso Heero?

Heero. Fue solo un beso de amigos

Duo. ¿Ah sí, entonces yo tuve sexo con Quatre en plan de amigos

Heero. No es lo mismo, cuando lo hiciste con Quatre tú y yo seguíamos siendo novios, en cambio tú y yo ya no somos novios y yo besé a la chica, ¿ves la diferencia?

Duo. Que cínico eres Heero... ¡y deja de reírte!

Heero. Perdóname, es que te pusiste celoso y eso me pone muy feliz

Duo. ¿Qué dices Heero?

Heero. Pensé que comenzabas a no quererme, pero veo con emoción que me amas Duo

Muy emocionado Heero se acerca a Duo y lo besa con gran entusiasmo, Duo se sorprende pero también está feliz, hacía tiempo que Heero no lo besaba de esa manera, intenta separarse de él pero Heero se lo impide totalmente, contrario a lo que esperaba Duo, Heero comienza a desvestirlo aventando sus ropas por doquier, Duo cae en la trampa de Heero y también obedece a todos sus deseos, momentáneamente la pasión había vuelto entre los dos y hacer el amor había vuelto a ser el ejercicio que practicaban como antes, los gemidos de Duo volvían a ser como antes, sus uñas clavadas en la espalda de Heero y él utilizando toda su energía en querer complacer a Duo, detalles que habían estado desapareciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo y la pasión se extinguía entre los dos; el acto lo habían ya repetido dos veces más quedando exhaustos, acostados en el suelo de aquella habitación, Duo formando figuras graciosas sin color en el pecho de Heero, la respiración de ambos apenas comenzaba a normalizarse mientras el sudor se mantenía destilando por sus cuerpos

Duo. Gracias

Heero. No, gracias a ti

Duo. ¿Sabes Heero, no me importa si la besaste, comprendo que tienes necesidades

Heero. No es eso Duo, ella vino a despedirse y yo... no sé que me pasó, te juro que no siento nada por ella, pero no te voy a mentir, nos hicimos buenos amigos

Duo. No importa Heero, no me expliques nada

Heero. Traize sigue aquí ¿verdad?

Duo. Si, de hecho hace un rato que me lo encontré

Heero. Le gustas ¿verdad?

Duo. Quería que él y yo tuviésemos algo

Heero. ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

Duo. Solo le ofrecí mi amistad, es todo

Heero. Duo, si crees que él es el indicado para ti, por favor, por mí no te detengas

Duo. No seas tonto Heero, a quien amo es a ti, a pesar de todo, siempre a ti

Heero. Yo también te amo Duo, por siempre, solo a ti

Duo. Heero...

Heero. Dime Duo

Duo. Quatre está aquí en Hawai

Heero. ¿Qué, ese tipo...

Duo. ¿Lo odias?

Heero. No, no lo odio pero tampoco me agrada

Duo. Me dijo que quería repetir lo que pasó en Las Vegas

Heero. Que maldito, ¿y que le contestaste?

Duo. Que quería serte fiel aún cuando no estuviésemos juntos

Heero. Duo, lo mismo que te dije con respecto a Traize te lo digo con Quatre

Duo. Deja de decir tonterías Heero, yo no te voy a dejar, entiende

Heero. Eso me da mucha alegría

Duo. Además que Quatre tiene una relación "pecaminosa" con Trowa

Heero. Tal para cual ¿no, que pareja tan más pareja

Duo. Creo que sí... oye Heero, la verdad es que yo vine aquí no para reclamarte lo de la chica, lo hice porque te traigo una propuesta

Heero. ¿Propuesta?

Duo. Cuando me encontré con Quatre me dijo que estaba dispuesto a mejorar nuestro estímulo sexual

Heero. ¡¡¡¡¿Cómo se atreve!

Duo. Antes que te enojes, oye lo que me dijo

Heero. Esta bien, dime

Duo. Se ofreció para que tú y yo estuviéramos en un trío

Al oír la propuesta de Quatre en labios de Duo se sienta rápidamente sin decir palabra alguna, el tono de la piel de su rostro se torna totalmente roja y se queda sin palabras, Duo jamás había visto a Heero sonrojarse de esa manera, la única vez que le había visto así había sido la primera vez que le había visto desnudo, pero solo en aquella ocasión y nunca más, hasta ese momento en que la propuesta de Quatre le había dejado sin aliento, Duo no sabe que reacción tomará después Heero y eso le preocupa, entonces se acerca a él y le mira de frente para preguntarle su opinión respecto a la propuesta de Quatre

Heero. Quatre es un cretino ¿pero que ideas son esas?

Duo. Supongo que esa respuesta es un no ¿verdad?

Heero. ¿Y tú quieres?

Duo. No me parece mala idea

Heero. ¿De verdad te agrada la idea?

Duo. No me parece tan mala, al principio claro que me sorprendió, pero después...

Heero. Si tu quieres, hazlo, pero consíganse a otro

Duo. No Heero, éste no es un intento desesperado mío por tener sexo, el meollo de esto es que tú y yo... ya sabes, lo que te decía de salir del tedio

Heero. Déjame pensarlo ¿sí?

Duo. Quatre se va en cuatro días

Heero. Dame tiempo Duo, no es fácil aceptar tal propuesta

Duo. Bien, espero tu respuesta mañana, debo regresar al Hotel

Heero. Está bien, pero antes que te vayas... ¿somos novios de nuevo?

Duo. Por supuesto

Duo se despide de Heero con una gran sonrisa, Heero le contesta la sonrisa de igual manera, los dos estaban muy entusiasmados, no solamente porque habían vuelto a ser novios, sino también, porque habían recuperado de cierta manera su atracción sexual, Heero sobre todo estaba más que feliz, Duo era para él todo en el mundo, a diferencia de Duo, Heero no sabía relacionarse bien con las personas, difícilmente hacía amistad con alguien, en cambio, Duo sabía muy bien como caerle bien a las personas en el instante que ellas lograban verlo, y no solo por su atractivo físico, sino también, por su gran y atractiva personalidad. Desde niño Duo era muy alegre, y aunque la pérdida de sus seres queridos a causa de la guerra lo habían vuelto un poco serio y negativo, llamándose así mismo el Dios de la muerte, aún así siempre había conservado ese sentido del humor; después de conocer a Heero, Duo había olvidado por completo ese negativismo que le caracterizaba para ser una persona más positiva y que siempre sabía ver el lado bueno de las cosas, Duo era una persona fácil de influenciar y por eso también fácilmente cambiaba de parecer ante ciertas cosas o circunstancias, en cambio, Heero era una persona muy constante y difícilmente cambiaba sus ideas.

Hola, perdonen por la tarda pero espero que les haya gustado el capi, hasya el próximo

**Forfirith. **Como siempre un place recibir tu review aunque creo que algunas cositas de este fic te estan sacando de onda pero no te preocupes, terminará normal, lo prometo

**Mitsuki. **Que bueno que te haya gustado este capi y espero que te gusten los demas

**Fanruby. **Gracias por tus ánimos aunque éste fic ya esta escrito, espero no tardarme en subir lo demas, tenme paciencia, hasta pronto


	7. Séptima y última parte

Al siguiente día Duo temprano llevaba de nuevo sus cosas al Hotel donde él y Heero habían llegado desde el principio y del cual jamás debió haberse ido, al llegar a la habitación no encuentra a Heero y decide dar una pequeña caminata por la playa. A Duo el mar le encantaba, tenía poco de conocerlo y por eso también era algo que le parecía por demás maravilloso y asombroso. Al ir caminando tranquilamente por la arena Duo se encuentra con Quatre, pareciera que el destino se empeñaba en juntarles pero no era así, Quatre seguía sigilosamente los movimientos de Duo, tal y como lo hacía en Las Vegas; el tiempo no había logrado cerrar las cicatrices que Duo dejó en él, y aún a pesar que Quatre ahora se encontraba de cierta manera en un tipo de relación con Trowa, eso no le impedía sentirse aún muy atraído por Duo, pues además de gustarle físicamente como nadie le había gustado antes también Quatre había aprendido a amar a Duo, muy a su manera pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Duo. Que coincidencia, siempre nos topamos ¿no es verdad Quatre?

Quatre. La forma que lo dices me da entender que piensas que te sigo

Duo. ¿Ah, no es así?

Quatre. Dímelo tú ¿no?

Duo. Ya dejémonos de juegos

Quatre. Lo mismo digo, quiero saber que ha respondido Heero a mi propuesta

Duo. Hoy me la dice

Quatre. ¿Crees que quiera?

Duo. Heero no es ese tipo de personas que piensa en lujuria y esas cosas, cada vez que hay contacto físico entre los dos es porque él así lo siente, jamás solo por satisfacerse

Quatre. ¿Y crees que yo soy todo lo contrario?

Duo. Tal vez

Quatre. ¿Y tú, solo hablaste por Heero, ¿qué clase de persona eres tú?

Duo. ¿No tuviste suficiente para saberlo aquella noche?

Quatre. Entonces no eres muy igual a Heero

Duo. Tengo mis momentos de debilidad, es todo

Quatre. ¿Y siempre eres tan apasionado?

Duo. No lo sé, nunca lo he hecho conmigo mismo

Quatre. Jajajajaja, jamás dejas de divertirme, me encantas

Duo. Nos vemos luego

La actitud de Duo hacia Quatre antes de darle la espalda era coqueta y seductora, como si a él, la idea de Quatre le había gustado mucho y quería que se llevase a cabo, Quatre así lo entiende y sonríe de forma maliciosa a la vez que se muerde el labio inferior. Mas tarde en el Hotel...

Duo. ¿Ya te decidiste?

Heero. No lo haré, perdóname

Duo. Es tu decisión, se respeta

Heero. Parece que no te ha gustado

Duo. No te diré mentiras, pensé que aceptarías y ya me hacía a la idea

Heero. ¿De verdad lo quieres?

Duo. Solo se trata de un juego ¿no?... te tomas todo muy a pecho

Heero. ¿Estas molesto?

Duo. No

Duo baja su mirada y Heero se da cuenta que sí se ha enojado, entonces se le acerca y con su mano derecha le levanta el rostro y logra darle un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios

Heero. Si quieres que participe, pídemelo, lo que sea por verte feliz

Duo. ¿En serio?

Heero. Sabes muy bien que te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti

Duo. Gracias, entonces le diré a Quatre que dijiste que sí

Heero. Esta bien

Heero le regala una tierna sonrisa a Duo y él se va contento a avisarle a Quatre de la decisión de Heero; al cerrar la puerta Duo, Heero quita la sonrisa del rostro para poner una de resignación, la idea no le parecía ni tantito agradable, no solamente porque Quatre no le cayera bien, sino también, porque ese tipo de actos no le parecían nada apropiados, entonces se sienta en la cama y cubre su rostro con ambas manos. Al darle la noticia Duo a Quatre, él le dice que entonces con gusto les esperará esa misma noche en su habitación de Hotel

Llegada ya la noche, Heero y Duo se preparan para irse a donde Quatre, antes de salir de la habitación, Duo pregunta por última vez a Heero si de verdad está de acuerdo, Heero contesta solamente con una sonrisa, en el camino de su Hotel al Hotel donde se hospedaba Quatre, el corazón de Heero no dejaba de latir fuertemente, y ambos guardaban silencio mientras caminaban. A Duo le extrañaba el hecho que Heero se haya decidido afirmativamente después de haberle contestado que no, y es que él había cambiado mucho desde aquella experiencia vivida por los dos en Las Vegas, de haber sido Heero como antes le hubiese parecido muy ofensiva y tonta la propuesta de Quatre, pensaba Duo mientras le veía fijamente al rostro; Heero siempre había sido celoso y posesivo, características que habían desaparecido parcialmente desde hacía poco tiempo, y es que el hecho de pensar que un día por su actitud podría perder a Duo le ponía a reflexionar y le preocupaba que llegase a pasar.

Al llegar ambos a la habitación de Quatre, él les abre amablemente y les invita a pasar y sentarse, Quatre saluda a Heero como si de viejos conocidos se tratase, y aunque él solo le contesta con un cortante "Hola", Quatre estaba muy contento con la actitud que ambos habían tomado de aceptar su propuesta

Quatre. ¿Qué me cuenta joven Heero?

Heero. Solo dime Heero ¿no crees?

Quatre. Es verdad, por poco olvidaba a que habían venido

Heero. ¿Es eso una burla?

Quatre. Para nada Heero

Heero. Me ha contado Duo que tú y ese idiota de Trowa tienen algo

Quatre. "¿Algo?", supongo que se refiere a que somos pareja

Heero. Podría decirse que sí ¿no?

Quatre. Te ves molesto, aseguro que Trowa está arrepentido por lo que pasó entre ustedes

Heero. No te creo

Quatre. Es verdad, pero ¿por qué té molesta tanto lo que pasó?

Heero. ¿Quieres saber por qué?... porque sé que lo hizo con toda la maldad y premeditación ¿no, además... yo era virgen

Quatre. Lo siento, no sabía el verdadero significado detrás de tu enojo

Duo. No venimos aquí para sentirnos mal ¿verdad?

Quatre. No, tienes razón ¿quieren algo de beber?

Heero. Nada para mí

Duo. Y para mí, ya sabes que

Quatre. Con gusto

Quatre sirve las bebidas respectivas para él y Duo, se acerca y la entrega a Duo susurrándole lo bien que se ve esa noche, después se aleja discretamente y le besa el lóbulo de la oreja, Heero ve de reojo la acción de Quatre y no hace más que desviar su mirada

Quatre. Se ve bien hoy, Heero

Heero. Quedamos solo en Heero ¿no?

Quatre. La costumbre. Hoy se ven muy deseables

Decididamente Quatre se acerca a Heero y comienza a besar su cuello, Duo se da cuenta de la expresión desaprobatoria del rostro de Heero pero no comenta nada, al contrario, se acerca también a Heero, le mira a los ojos y lo besa, Heero contesta a ese beso no de la misma forma como acostumbraba a besarlo, sino que, le besaba tímidamente, Duo se percata de ello y dirige su mano a desabrochar la camisa que Heero traía puesta, a la vez, Quatre acaricia el rostro de Duo y él el cabello de Heero. Quatre deja el cuello de Heero para dirigirse a su pecho ya sin camisa, Duo se quita poco a poco la ropa poniéndose de pie, Heero le mira desvestirse a la vez que dudosamente acariciaba el cabello de Quatre, estando completamente desnudo Duo se acerca a Quatre y le besa en los labios, al verles Heero besarse no puede evitarse sentirse un poco celoso, pero aún así cierra sus ojos y espera así mientras Quatre y Duo le desvisten... minutos después estando ya los tres sin ropa, Quatre es el primero en comenzar con el acto entrando en Duo, al principio él solamente jadea mientras aprieta ligeramente la mano de Heero quien se encuentra abrazándole por la espalda, la expresión en el rostro de Duo demuestra placer y gozo con la acción de Quatre y conforme él entra y sale de él sus gemidos se hacen más fuertes al igual que su apretón a la mano de Heero; Quatre se acerca a Heero y ambos se besan, era la primera vez que se besaban en los labios y Heero se sentía ajeno a la situación, Duo les veía besarse y eso le provocaba una sensación satisfactoria, Quatre era un experto en el arte de besar y así se notaba con el juego de lenguas que ambos comenzaban a mantener, Duo aprieta fuertemente la mano de Heero por última vez al sentir a Quatre culminar en él, Quatre sale de Duo pero sin dejar los labios de Heero, Duo acaricia el pecho de Quatre así como su cintura. Momentos después los tres abandonan esa posición, ahora, Quatre se dirigía entre besos a la parte baja del abdomen de Heero, al tenerlo en su boca Heero lanza un pequeño quejido, mientras Quatre entretenía a Heero, Duo besa la nuca de Heero así como también Heero acariciaba con una mano el cabello de Duo y con la otra el de Quatre; cuando Quatre suelta a Heero, él le voltea y al igual que él hizo con Duo, Heero entra en él, al sentirlo, Quatre empuña su mano, Duo continúa besando la nuca de Heero y acariciándose a sí mismo, Heero no puede evitarse excitarse más al oír los gemidos de ambos.

Heero se sentía por una parte culpable, pero por otro lado no dejaba de ser humano y reconocía que después de todo, esa había sido una gran idea. Al terminar Heero, Quatre da un último suspiro antes de caer al suelo, poco después Duo terminaba de satisfacerse mientras Heero le observaba culminar, antes de también caer al suelo, Duo le sonríe a Heero y él regresa la sonrisa a Duo; Heero voltea a su lado izquierdo y ve a Quatre como se va quedando dormido, al igual que él, Duo también se acuesta, solo que encima de Heero, segundos después también se duerme; cuidadosamente Heero se quita de encima a Duo y lo recuesta en el suelo, se dirige a la cama y agarra una sábana para taparlo, se dirige a donde está su ropa y se viste, segundos después sale de la habitación de Quatre, después se dirige a la playa, al llegar se sienta en la arena y recoge sus pies cruzando sus brazos y agachando la cabeza, así permanece por varios minutos. Pasando alrededor de una hora en cuarto de Quatre...

Duo. ¿Adónde pudo haber ido?

Quatre. No lo sé

Duo. Hasta eso, se portó muy bien ¿verdad?

Quatre. Tenías mucha razón, es muy apasionado

Duo. Solo espero que después de esto no cambie su forma de ser

Quatre. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Duo. No lo sé, en momentos sentí que la situación le repudiaba

Quatre. No te preocupes, te aseguro que le gustó

Duo. ¿Puedo hacerte una preguntita indiscreta?

Quatre. Me encantan las preguntas indiscretas

Duo. Es que te pusiste en posición para que él te penetrara, y yo pensé que a ti te gustaba ser el que hace eso

Quatre. De vez en cuando es mejor ¿no?

Duo. ¿Así es con Trowa?

Quatre. Con él es equitativo, ¿acaso nunca se lo has hecho a Heero?

Duo. No, el mismo te dijo que era virgen antes de lo que pasó con Trowa

Quatre. ¿Y nunca lo has intentado?

Duo. Eso no te importa

Quatre. Ya estamos en esto de las preguntitas ¿no?

Duo. Una vez, pero él no me dejó

Quatre. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Duo. Ni yo lo sé

Quatre. El es misterioso, me gusta

Duo. Me voy a enojar

Quatre. Es broma, tú eres simplemente excepcional, te amo

Duo. Ya no me digas eso, yo te aprecio mucho, no quiero que sientas esas cosas por mí, yo jamás dejaré de amar a Heero, y mucho menos ahora que ha vuelto el deseo

Quatre. Perdóname

Quatre baja su mirada haciendo que Duo se sienta mal, y cuando el se acerca, Quatre aprovecha para tenerlo en sus brazos, Duo intenta soltarse sin resultado alguno

Quatre. No sabes cuanto te deseo

Duo. Basta Quatre, no sigas

Quatre. Sé mío de nuevo

Duo. No, ya no

Quatre. ¿Y a la fuerza?

Duo. No Quatre, entiende

Quatre. ¿Y si te dejo entrar en mí?

Duo. ¿Qué?

Quatre. ¿Se lo has hecho a alguien?

Duo. No, pero no quiero ahora

Quatre. ¿Aun no te recuperas?

Duo. No es eso

Quatre. ¿Entonces que es?

Duo. Solo quiero que Heero me de esa oportunidad, no se lo quiero hacer a cualquiera

Quatre. Que aguafiestas

Con cara de dignidad Quatre suelta a Duo y enseguida termina de ponerse la ropa, Duo le pide a Quatre que no se enoje con él, solo que comprenda que él solo lo quiere con Heero, a pesar de las razones que expone Quatre a Duo como lo que ellos tres habían hecho hace poco tiempo, Duo argumenta que eso es caso aparte, que se trataba de una pequeña parte de un juego, y que además él le había dicho también que solo se trataba de un método por el cual Heero y él podrían recuperar su sexualidad, Quatre le da la razón a Duo y enseguida él sale de la habitación de Quatre y se dirige a la propia en el Hotel donde se habían hospedado él y Heero.

Al poco tiempo y a tan solo unos pasos de haber salido de la habitación de Quatre, Duo se encuentra con una persona que hacía varios años no veía, sin querer ambos habían chocado

Hilde. ¿Duo... Duo Maxwell?

Duo. ¡Pero que sorpresa niña!

Hilde. ¿Todavía con eso de niña, si que no cambias, ¿cómo has estado?

Duo. Muy bien ¿y tú?

Hilde. Pues no tan bien como tú, te ves súper relajado ¿hiciste cositas?

Duo. ¿Qué?

Hilde. Te conozco como a nadie en el mundo, sé que significan todas y cada una de tus expresiones, gestos y todo de ti

Duo. Entonces me conoces bien

Hilde. Ven, acá me cuentas que ha sido de tu vida

La joven se cuelga del brazo de Duo y lo lleva al bar de ese Hotel, después de pedir un par de tragos...

Hilde. Ahora sí, cuéntame

Duo. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

Hilde. ¡Ya sé! ¿sales con alguien?

Duo. Si, tengo pareja, llevamos cuatro años juntos

Hilde. ¡Que emoción, ¿cómo se llama?

Duo. Heero

Hilde. Conque hombre ¿eh?

Duo. ¿Te sorprende?

Hilde. No, pero me pareces muy guapo, tú y yo haríamos buena pareja

Duo. No juegues

Hilde. Pero si no juego

Duo. ¿Hablas entonces en serio?

Hilde. No, ¡caíste!

Duo. ¿Hasta cuando se te va a quitar lo loca?

Hilde. Jajajajaja, que simpático

Duo. ¿Tú sales con alguien?

Hilde. Por ahora no

Duo. ¿Y que hace una chica linda tan solita?

Hilde. Sabes como soy, jamás retengo a un hombre más de un mes

Duo. Entonces esos hombres son unos estúpidos, yo jamás dejaría a alguien como tú

Hilde. ¿Ah no? ¿entonces por qué te fuiste?

Duo. Perdóname, sé que me fui sin avisar pero, tenía que hacerlo

Hilde. No te preocupes, además, tu habitación está tal y como la dejaste, en ese cuarto no ha transcurrido el tiempo, a pesar que han pasado seis años

Duo. Yo no volveré ahí, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Hilde. Si, es por eso que sigue igual

Duo. Me haces sentir mal, no quiero que te quedes atrapada en el tiempo

Hilde. Duo, sabes que eres para mí como el hermano que nunca tuve, fue muy doloroso para mí ir a tu cuarto ese día y no encontrar tus cosas

Duo. Perdóname por favor

Hilde. Te perdono solamente porque te quiero mucho Duo

Duo. Yo también te quiero mucho

Hilde. ¡Pero ya, mejor hablemos de cosas agradables, tienes que presentarme a tu noviecito

Duo. Cuando lo encuentre, con todo gusto

Hilde. Cuéntame más ¿sí?

Duo. No sé por donde comenzar

Hilde. ¿De dónde venías cuando nos topamos?

Duo. De ver a un amigo

Hilde. Ah

Duo. Mejor cuéntame ¿qué haces aquí en Hawai?

Hilde. Aquí vivo

Duo. Órale, que bien, nosotros venimos aquí de aniversario

Hilde. Que lindo... ¡mira Duo, aquel muchacho me gusta

Duo. ¿Cuál?

Hilde. Ese que está parado ahí, hace unos días lo vi y me pareció muy guapo

Duo. No veo cual

Hilde. El de camisa azul

Duo. ¡Ah, pero si es Heero!

Hilde. ¿Tú Heero?

Duo. Si, deja le hablo

Hilde. Y yo que pensé que era novio de aquella chica

Duo. ¿Chica?

Hilde. Si, hace un par de días lo vi, y tengo que decirte que no parecían solamente amigos

Duo. Estoy enterado, ya aclaramos eso... déjame te presento

Duo se levanta y le grita a Heero su nombre muy fuerte, al oírlo Heero voltea y se dirige al lugar donde estaba su querido Duo, al llegar ahí observa a Hilde un par de segundos para después mirar a Duo, y él lo entiende como una señal de que quiere saber quien es su acompañante, Duo alegremente presenta a ambos, Heero sonríe a Hilde y viceversa

Heero. Bien, me retiro para que platiquen

Hilde. Quédate, yo no voy a morderte, claro, a menos que me lo pidas, Jajajajaja

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. No le hagas caso, así está de loca

Hilde. Siéntate a un ladito de mi Duo, tómense la mano y dense un besito

Duo. ¡Niña, no seas metiche

Hilde. Que malo eres Duo-chan

Heero. Se ve que ustedes se llevan muy bien

Hilde. Duo y yo nos conocemos hace casi 8 años, de hecho vivimos un tiempo juntos, claro, no como pareja ¿eh, aunque a veces me daban ganas de robarle un besito, Jajajajaja

Duo. Ay Hilde, ¿qué nunca vas a cambiar?

Hilde. ¿Quieres que cambie?

Duo. No, nunca lo hagas

Heero. Entonces son muy amigos

Hilde. A pesar que no nos vemos hace mucho, yo sigo queriendo mucho a Duo

Duo. Yo también te quiero niña

Hilde. Ay, que lindo eres Duo

Hilde se avienta a Duo haciéndolo caer de su silla, ambos se ríen y Heero solamente los ve y piensa que ambos actúan como un par de hermanos de cinco años, Hilde y Duo cuentan alternadamente a Heero todas las aventuras y peripecias que ambos hacían hace tiempo, Heero entretenido escuchaba las historias a la par que veía con gusto la expresión en el rostro de Duo, una expresión que hace mucho no veía en él, escuchando las historias de ambos cada vez se convencía de que tenía muchas cosas que saber y aprender aún de Duo, ya que detrás de su siempre sonrisa se ocultaba un pasado muy triste, un pasado que Heero apenas conocía a medias pero que también era suficiente para quererle como le quería, ya que para Heero una de las cosas más importantes era ver en Duo reflejada la felicidad.

Duo se levanta para ir al baño dejando por unos minutos a Heero y Hilde solos; Hilde pregunta a Heero como es que ellos se han conocido, Heero platica brevemente a Hilde su historia con Duo, y aunque omitía pasajes de su vida juntos, para Hilde era suficiente con lo que Heero le contaba, y así también ella se daba cuenta que al conocer Duo a Heero él había cambiado considerablemente en comparación a la última vez que lo vio; después de unos segundos de silencio, Heero mira fijamente a Hilde, ella al ver su actitud pregunta libremente que tanto le mira

Heero. Tú estas enamorada de él ¿verdad?

Hilde. ¿Hablas de Duo?

Heero. Es la única persona que tenemos en común ¿no?

Hilde. No admitas como ciertas palabras que nunca he dicho

Heero. Pero se nota

Hilde. Yo no estoy enamorada de Duo, lo quiero mucho pero, no esa clase de amor como el que ustedes tienen

Heero. No me mientas, su mirada hacia ti es de ternura, en cambio la tuya hacia él se ve un poco triste... él jamás te ha amado ¿verdad, debe ser muy frustrante amar a una persona y ocultarlo con otro sentimiento ¿no?

Hilde. No digas tonterías, yo no amo a Duo

Heero. Esta bien, si lo dices tú debe ser cierto, se trata de tus sentimientos

Duo. ¿Qué tanto hablaban que se me pusieron serios?

Hilde. Nada querido, es que ya me iba a mi habitación

Heero. Me contaba que tenía sueño

Duo. ¿Sueño, no me hagas reír Hilde, ¿acaso ya olvidaste las noches que no dormíamos por estar jugando cartas o dominó?

Hilde. Como olvidar eso si fueron mis mejores noches, lo que pasa es que anoche no dormí muy bien que digamos

Duo. Sale, ¿nos vemos mañana entonces?

Hilde. Claro Duo-chan, hasta mañana, nos vemos Heero

Heero. Adiós

Hilde se acerca a Duo y le da un beso en la mejilla, después se acerca a Heero y le estrecha la mano, la chica se va directo a su habitación, al llegar ahí y entrar directamente se acuesta en la cama y mira hacia el techo, una lagrimas salen de sus ojos mientras se pregunta porque tenía Duo que entrar de nuevo a su vida, después se acuesta de lado, encoge sus piernas y comienza a llorar. Hilde y Duo se conocían de años atrás, ella al igual que él, era huérfana de padre y madre, ambos se habían conocido un par de años después del incidente en la iglesia Maxwell, casi inmediatamente ambos habían entablado una bonita y muy profunda amistad; varios meses después de haberse conocido, Hilde invita a Duo a vivir en su casa a falta de una casa fija para Duo, quien vivía de Hotel en Hotel al tiempo que trabajaba arduamente para pagar sus estudios, y por años su amistad había crecido a tal magnitud que uno no vivía sin el otro, a donde iba uno el otro le seguía, en el barrio les conocían como los siameses, pero a pesar de esa relación tan profunda, ellos nunca habían entablado una relación amorosa, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, Hilde se enamoraba cada vez más de Duo, sin que él lo notase jamás. Un día, Hilde, quien estaba decidida a confesarle a Duo su amor, se encuentra con que él se había marchado con todas sus cosas de la casa de ella sin siquiera despedirse, la situación desconcertaba bastante a Hilde a la vez que lloraba su ausencia, conforme pasaban los días sin él más grande se hacía la necesidad de verle, y jamás había sabido ella porque él le había abandonado de esa forma tan cruel. Por otra parte, la historia de Duo aclaraba lo que Hilde jamás había sabido, creyéndolo a él un desgraciado que le había abandonado sin ton ni son; las tristezas habían desaparecido con el tiempo, sin embargo, el amor seguía latente en el corazón de Hilde.

Heero y Duo regresaban a su habitación.

Heero. Tu amiga es muy simpática

Duo. Esta reloca ¿no crees?

Heero. Aparte de eso... la quieres mucho ¿verdad?

Duo. Ella es como mi hermana, hasta hace unos años era lo único que tenía, pero te conocí

Heero. ¿Por qué la dejaste?

Duo. Yo me acababa de graduar y me habían ofrecido una gran oportunidad que no pude dejar ir, no sabes cuanto me dolió decidirme

Heero. ¿Hablas del trabajo en la NASA?

Duo. Si, Howard era mi mentor en la facultad, él vio en mí, según él, un gran potencial y me ofreció este trabajo; ellos me darían un lugar exclusivo para vivir, buen sueldo y una gran oportunidad de llevar a cabo mis ambiciones, pero también, no podía tener una vida tan pública como ahora, estábamos en planes de expansión con la propuesta de la Operación Meteoro y era un secreto muy bien guardado, tuve que irme sin decir nada del proyecto y por eso me fui sin avisar ni despedirme

Heero. Debió ser duro

Duo. Te confieso que ha sido una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida, por primera vez, cuando me fui de su casa lloré como un bebé, eran años de convivencia, llegó a formar parte muy importante de mi historia personal ¿comprendes?

Heero. Nunca hablaste de ella, ni siquiera me lo contaste a mí

Duo. Entiende, tan difícil fue, que el simple hecho de recordarla me dolía

Heero. ¿Nunca trataste de buscarla después de abandonar la Operación Meteoro?

Duo. Un día fui a su casa, pero solamente la observe a unos cuantos metros, tenía miedo de darle la cara después de haberme ido de esa manera

Heero. Vaya que se quieren entonces

Duo. Lo dices como si se tratara de otro tipo de cariño

Heero. ¿Nunca tuvieron algo?

Duo. Como crees, te digo que es como mi hermana

Heero. Tu sí, ¿pero ella?

Duo. ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

Heero. ¿No te has preguntado nunca si su cariño va más allá de la amistad o hermandad?

Duo. No lo necesito, sé lo que siente por mí

Heero. Está bien, no te enojes

Duo. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa... ¿qué te pareció lo de hoy?

Heero. ¿Lo que me contaste?

Duo. No, no te hagas, hablo de lo que pasó con Quatre ¿te gustó?

Heero. No hablemos de eso

Duo. No te avergüences Heero, te gustó mucho ¿verdad?

Heero. Ya basta Duo, no hablemos más

Duo. Que aguafiestas eres Heero, bien que te hiciste tuyo a Quatre, ¿te gustó mucho?

Heero. Lo prefiero contigo

Duo. No te hagas

Heero. Mejor dime tú, quien es mejor ¿él o yo?

Duo. Cada quien tiene su estilo Heero, no hay comparaciones

Heero. No me digas, vamos Duo, contesta, aunque ya sé la respuesta

Duo. ¿Tú?

Heero. No, Quatre, él tiene más experiencia que yo, yo solo lo he hecho contigo

Duo. Y con Trowa

Heero. Ese es tema aparte, ni siquiera recuerdo como fue

Duo. ¿Te gustaría que lo repitiéramos?

Heero. Tal vez, pero con Quatre no, no me cae bien

Duo. Si claro, sobre todo cuando te practicaba el oral ¿verdad?

Heero. No seas sucio, no digas eso

Duo. Si bien que te gustó ¿verdad?

Heero. Déjame en paz

Heero voltea su cabeza mientras su rostro se pone color rojo, Duo ríe burlescamente ante la reacción de Heero, entonces había notado que la experiencia había gustado a ambos y de antemano ya sabía que de ese día en adelante los dos habían recuperado esa chispa que durante un tiempo se apagó, pero ahora esa chispa de nuevo se había convertido en fuego.

Muy temprano por la mañana Duo se levanta en busca de Hilde a su Hotel en compañía de Heero, ellos se habían quedado de ver en el lobby del Hotel donde Hilde se hospedaba, los tres van a desayunar, a dar un paseo en lancha, entre otras actividades; por la tarde los tres se preparan para ir a bucear. Hilde era amante de las actividades deportivas y los riesgos, desde niña había sido así y no tenía planes de cambiar, Duo la conocía muy bien y por eso se preocupaba por ella y porque algún día un imprevisto le suceda en una de sus aventuras extremas, pero a Hilde esa y otras cosas le tenían sin cuidado, su carácter no le permitía enseriarse cuando de deportes se trataba, su espíritu siempre era de aventura y locuras.

Duo. Yo los espero, tengo miedo a las profundidades

Hilde. No seas cobarde cobaltito, ya estamos aquí

Duo. Ah no

Heero. ¿Cobaltito?

Hilde. Por sus ojos ¿no son divinos?

Heero. Bastante

Duo. De verdad que no quiero, tengo miedo

Heero. Vamos Duo, sé que puedes

Duo. Lo dices porque a ti te entrenaron para adaptarte a varios escenarios, pero esto no es lo mío, de verdad me da miedo

Heero. No seas ridículo, Hilde y yo cuidaremos de ti ¿verdad?

Hilde. Claro que sí

Duo. Te conozco, eres una traidora

Hilde. ¿Qué dijiste mocoso?

Duo. Tonta, tonta traidora

Hilde. Mugroso

Duo corre porque sabe que Hilde lo golpeará por sus palabras, mientras Heero les observa y cada vez se convence más que los dos parecen chavales de 10 años jugando, Heero notaba en Duo una actitud que nunca había visto, además cada vez se convencía también más que Hilde sentía por Duo otro sentimiento que él desconocía por parte de ella, pero a Heero no le interesaba entrometerse ya en ese asunto, estaba convencido que tarde o temprano ella se lo haría saber. Hilde finge caerse al estar siguiendo a Duo, él se preocupa y se acerca al ver que ella no se levanta, cuando está muy cerca Hilde levanta su cabeza y lo jala del brazo haciéndolo caer a la arena, al estar Duo desprevenido aprovecha para subirse en él y hacerle cosquillas como tenía la costumbre desde hace mucho tiempo, a Duo no le gustaba que le hicieran cosquillas y trata de defenderse sin resultados, cuando por fin logra hacer que Hilde se caiga ahora él se encima en ella y fuertemente le sujeta los brazos

Duo. ¡Te tengo!

Hilde. Suéltame

Duo. No dejas de ser una traviesa

Hilde. Y tú un abusivo

Duo. Jajajajaja

Hilde. ... Mira... Ya llegó la lancha

Duo suelta a Hilde, se levanta y la ayuda a levantarse, Duo se adelanta para subir las cosas a la lancha mientras Heero se coloca a un lado de Hilde

Heero. Ahora sí no me lo podrás negar

Hilde. ... La lancha nos espera Heero

Hilde se va corriendo a donde está Duo y lo jala del brazo para que suban a la lancha juntos, Heero les hace segunda y también sube, los tres se van a bucear con resultados agradables, Duo se anima a hacerlo a pesar de su miedo, Heero era un experto en bucear al igual que Hilde; al atardecer los tres regresaban de su paseo, Heero los invita a los dos a cenar y alegremente Hilde acepta pidiéndoles que la esperen en el Restaurante mientras ella se baña y se cambia, Heero y Duo deciden irse adelantando al Restaurante, apartan una mesa y dicen al mesero que esperan a alguien, así que no quieren ordenar de momento, transcurridos un par de segundos, Quatre que pasaba por ahí se arrima a la mesa, al verle, Heero voltea su cabeza al lado contrario donde está Quatre

Duo. Hola

Quatre. ¿Cómo están?

Duo. Yo muy bien pero...

Quatre. Heero, ¿té pasa algo malo?

Heero. Nada

Duo. ¿Qué no ves que le da pena verte?

Quatre. Ah, ya entiendo... los vi y decidí venir para decirles que mañana me voy

Duo. ¿No que cuatro días?

Quatre. Pude arreglar todo antes, además tengo cosas que hacer

Duo. Te mueres de ganas por ver a tu amorcito ¿no?

Quatre. Además de eso, bien, los dejo cenar en paz, adiós

Heero. Quatre...

Quatre. ¿Sí?

Heero. Gracias por lo de ayer

Quatre. Créeme, fue todo un placer

Quatre sonríe y se va, aunque parecía contento la verdad estaba triste, había tomado la decisión de olvidarse para siempre de Duo, había cometido el error de enamorarse por primera vez de alguien que sabía jamás le correspondería, pero también había decidido dedicarse completamente a Trowa, estaba dispuesto a pedirle que se fuera a vivir con él y a prometer ya no tener alguna otra relación con otra persona, estaba dispuesto a arreglar su vida y dejar ese estilo de vivir tan aventurero y libertino, tenía planes de llegar a Las Vegas y decirle a Catherine que con su consentimiento o no, él lucharía por el amor de Trowa, estaba dispuesto a muchas cosas de las cuales anteriormente jamás hubiese dejado, tenía todo preparado para llegar a Las Vegas y comenzar una nueva vida; Duo le ve caminar por última vez, él sabía que así iba a ser y también le provocaba un cierto grado de tristeza, después de verle partir baja su cabeza, Heero le levanta el rostro y le anima diciéndole que él va a estar bien, y que no importa si ya no lo vuelve a ver, mientras le recuerde siempre se mantendrá a su lado, después de esas palabras Heero lleva el rostro de Duo con el suyo y le besa, Hilde llega al Restaurante y les ve besarse, se entristece pero finge que aún no ha llegado ocultándose tras una maceta, transcurridos unos segundos cuando ya Heero y Duo no se besaban sale detrás de la maceta y se sienta en la silla que le corresponde

Duo. Te tardaste mucho

Hilde. Tenía que verme muy linda

Duo. ¿Tu, Jajajajaja

Hilde. Eres un malvado

Heero. No le hagas caso, te ves muy linda Hilde

Hilde. Muchas gracias

Duo. Eres un adulador, mejor dile la verdad

Heero. Es la verdad

Hilde. El si aprecia la belleza femenina

Duo. Yo también, por eso lo dije

Hilde y Duo continúan con su inverosímil discusión, Heero ya no podía servir de moderador y mejor decide hacerse a un lado de la disputa entre Hilde y Duo, después de varios minutos de pelea inútil, Duo termina aceptando que Hilde se ve muy bonita esa noche, haciendo hincapié en el vestido que la chica llevaba puesto. Después de la cena Heero necesita dar una mala noticia para Hilde y Duo

Heero. En dos días regresamos a New York

Hilde. ¿Qué dices?

Duo. ¿Tan pronto?

Heero. Tengo que regresar a trabajar

Hilde. ¿No pueden quedarse por más tiempo?

Duo. A decir verdad, yo también tengo que regresar, mis vacaciones se terminan en una semana, lo siento

Hilde. Pero faltan entonces más días

Heero. Pero yo empiezo éste lunes

Duo. Lo siento linda, pero nos veremos después ¿no?

Hilde. ¡Quédense a vivir en Hawai!

Duo. No es posible

Hilde. Entiendo

Duo. ¿Y si vienes con nosotros a New York?

Hilde. ¿Qué?

Heero. ¡¿Qué dijiste!

Duo. Si, es buena idea, ven con nosotros

Hilde. Pero yo también tengo mi empleo aquí

Duo. Pero también tienes casa en New York

Hilde. Hace dos años y medio que está sola

Duo. Té quedas en nuestra casa mientras la arreglas

Hilde. Duo, yo dejé esa casa porque ya no pude con los recuerdos

Duo. ¿Entonces por qué quieres que me quede aquí si pretendías olvidarte de mí?

Hilde. No me malinterpretes Duo

Duo. Si tanto té molesta mi presencia me lo hubieras dicho

Hilde. No comiences con tus tonterías Duo

Duo. Tonterías las que me estas diciendo, té molesta mi presencia

Hilde. ¡¡Fuiste tú quien me abandonó!

Al oír las palabras de Hilde, Duo se queda paralizado y sin otro argumento que agregar, Hilde le mira con desprecio y abandona el lugar, al irse ella, Duo aún sin palabras se deja caer en la silla, Heero le pregunta si se encuentra bien pero él no responde, Heero obvia el momento y ya no dice más, segundos después Duo se levanta y se va corriendo también del Restaurante, Heero no sabe que hacer, permanece un par de minutos sentado y después se decide por levantarse e ir a la Habitación de él y Duo, al llegar, Duo se encuentra acostado boca abajo en la cama, al acercarse Heero, apenas si alcanza a oír un par de sollozos por parte de Duo y dirige su mano a la cabellera de él y lo acaricia tiernamente mientras unas palabras de aliento salen de su boca, las palabras de Heero hacen sentir mejor a Duo quien levanta su cabeza y da las gracias a su novio, Heero lo levanta y abraza fuertemente

Duo. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar de ésta manera, yo no quería dejarla

Heero. Tú no le has contado la verdad, si siguen las cosas así siempre serás el malo de la película y ella nunca te perdonará tú abandono

Duo. No quiero perderla otra vez

Heero. Hagamos algo, mañana temprano compro los boletos de avión incluyendo el de ella, se lo hago llegar junto con una carta tuya donde le expliques porque te fuiste aquel día sin despedirte y entonces que ella decida que hacer ¿qué te parece?

Duo. ¿Crees que quiera venir?

Heero. No lo sé, pero vale la pena intentar ¿no?

Duo. Gracias Heero, no sé que sería mi vida sin ti

Heero. No, gracias a ti por estar en la mía

Duo comienza a llorar al tiempo que nuevamente se avienta a los brazos de Heero, se sentía muy mal por el hecho que Hilde lo creyera culpable de la situación que los había separado tiempo atrás, mientras que Heero no paraba de acariciar su pelo y besar su frente, minutos después Duo se queda dormido en brazos de Heero quien a la vez le contempla y vela su sueño; en el Hotel donde Hilde se hospeda, ella también llora y piensa en Duo, le entristecía el hecho que se fuera y que además él nunca sería para ella, pero a la vez le enfurecía el saber que Duo la había abandonado de la forma más cruel, además comenzaba a dudar de sí realmente valía la pena o no seguir pensando en él, pocos minutos después Hilde se pone de pie y agarra un florero el cual avienta aguerridamente contra el espejo del tocador

Hilde. ¿Por qué apareciste de nuevo si ya te había olvidado, quiero que te vayas de mi vida... ¡Maldito idiota!

Hilde estaba tan molesta que decía cosas que de verdad no sentía, su coraje era muy grande como para ocultarlo, no podía evitar sentirse triste y a la vez enojada, quería a Duo más que a su vida pero también no había podido lograr perdonarle el hecho que la dejase de la forma en que lo hizo. Al día siguiente de esa noche triste, Heero temprano se levanta y va a comprar los boletos de regreso a New York, casi llegado el mediodía, Heero y Duo escriben la carta para Hilde donde Duo le explica todo del porque su desaparición ese día, además de la carta en el sobre se encontraba el boleto de avión programado para el día siguiente a las diez de la mañana, Heero va al Hotel donde Hilde se hospeda dejando la carta en la recepción para que la encargada le haga entrega a la chica. Al día siguiente a las afueras del Hotel donde se hospedaban Heero y Duo los dos están esperando a Hilde quien no ha llegado, Heero le muestra la hora a Duo y el reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana, Heero le dice a Duo que si no se van pueden perder el vuelo y a pesar que Duo quiere esperar un poco más a Hilde, Heero le hace entender que ella ya no llegará al lugar citado para que los tres tomasen el avión de regreso a New York, entonces ambos se dirigen al taxi que les espera; casi al subir al taxi una sombra cubre una pequeña parte, Duo emocionado se asoma para llevarse la decepción de que no se trata de Hilde

Traize. ¿Tan pronto se van?

Duo. Si, así es Traize, fue un placer conocerte

Traize. Igualmente, espero que les vaya muy bien

Duo. Gracias

Traize. Tu no te ves bien

Duo. no es nada, te cuidas mucho, adiós

Traize. Adiós, querido Duo, no me olvides

Antes de arrancar el taxi, Traize manda un beso a Duo, el cual enoja a Heero pero que a la vez no comenta nada al respecto, por su parte, Duo se mostraba triste por la decisión de Hilde de no ir con él a New York, Duo recuerda y cuenta a Heero algunos momentos de su vida junto a Hilde y también le cuenta que la extrañará mucho, Heero se conmueve de las palabras de Duo y de su forma de decirlas, y nuevamente lo abraza fuertemente, por primera vez, Heero sentía en carne propia el sufrimiento de Duo, a pesar que ellos estaban muy bien comunicados mentalmente nunca habían compartido de esa forma el sentir del otro. Heero y Duo caminan hacia la escalera para subir al avión, Heero entra a tomar su asiento, mientras que Duo se detiene al escuchar lejanamente la voz de Hilde, por un momento piensa que se trata de su imaginación pero su duda se aclara cuando la ve corriendo al lugar donde él está, Duo ve emocionado como la chica corre hacia donde él está; los demás pasajeros siguen subiendo pasando por un lado de Duo; Hilde sigue corriendo hasta que llega a pies de la escalera y Duo baja corriendo de la misma, los dos se abrazan fuertemente, segundos después se sueltan

Hilde. Perdóname Duo, no tenía idea de tus motivos para dejarme aquel día

Duo. No, perdóname tú por no haberme despedido siquiera

Hilde. Duo, no puedo ir contigo a New York, mi hogar está aquí, lo siento

Duo. De verdad te quería cerca de mí

Hilde. Yo también

Duo. En New York tienes siempre abiertas las puertas de mi casa

Hilde. Muchas gracias

Duo. Cuentas conmigo siempre

Hilde. Duo... te están llamando, el avión debe marchar

Duo. Hasta pronto Hilde

Hilde. Adiós cobaltito

Hilde agarra la mano de Duo y le hace entrega de una carta pidiéndole que la lea estando el avión en el aire, nuevamente Hilde abraza a Duo antes de que él suba al avión, Duo sube y entra para tomar su asiento, al sentarse voltea por la ventana y ambos se miran a los ojos como mensaje de despedida, segundos después el avión despega, unas cuantas lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Hilde mientras le da su último adiós a Duo.

Heero. ¿Te sientes bien?

Duo. Todo estará bien, ella estará bien

Heero. ¿La vas a leer?

Duo. Si, pero al llegar a casa

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Duo. No lo sé, me dio la impresión de que debía leerla después de cuando ella me lo pidió

El avión llega a New York y a su vez Heero y Duo llegan minutos después a casa, ambos estaban cansados del viaje y dejan las maletas en el primer lugar que ven, no querían saber de ellas al menos ese día, lo primero que hace Duo es entrar a bañarse, cuando sale ve a Heero sentado en la cama con la carta que Hilde le había dado a Duo

Heero. ¿Aún no?

Duo. Me llamarás loco pero, me da miedo abrirla

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Tengo un mal presentimiento, nada importante

Heero. ¿Quieres que la lea yo?

Duo. Por favor

Heero. Bien, dice... _Querido Duo, antes de escribir otra cosa deseo de todo corazón que puedas perdonarme por el contenido de ésta carta, la verdad es que no tuve el valor de decírtelo frente a frente; desde el momento en que nos conocimos vi en ti algo especial, te convertiste después no solamente en mi amigo y mi confidente, te convertiste en un verdadero hermano, y me diste a entender que no se necesita el parentesco sanguíneo para querer a alguien como tal, pero aún así Duo, aún así no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, perdóname por favor pero no lo pude evitar, me enamoré de ti hace varios años y jamás tuve el valor de confesártelo, siempre me imaginaba a tú lado, que nos casábamos y formábamos una familia, ¿no te parece absurdo, me lo imaginaba y soñaba con ese día aún sabiendo que nunca iba a hacerse realidad,..._

Duo. Hilde...

Unas lágrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de Duo y corren por sus mejillas, Duo las seca rápidamente y le pide a Heero que continúe dándole lectura a la carta

Heero. _... porque tú nunca me has querido como deseo que lo hagas. Pero espero que seas muy feliz al lado de Heero, él es buena persona y te quiere mucho, jamás lo dejes ir, además que es muy guapo, por poco y te lo quito ¿eh?..._

Duo. Ay Hilde

Heero. Que chica... _Bien, supongo que querrás saber una razón por la cual no quise ir contigo a New York, bien, esto solo te lo puedo decir por medio de una carta ya que personalmente no me atreví a confesártelo, Duo, deje New York para pasar mis últimos años de vida en Hawai, hace tiempo que me detectaron un tumor en el cerebro y moriré, los doctores ya no pueden hacer nada porque lo detectaron ya muy tarde..._

Duo. No, Hilde no

Heero. Lo siento Duo

Duo comienza a llorar con más fuerza siendo abrazado por Heero, pero Duo se suelta y comienza a golpear el suelo mientras maldice él haberla dejado aquel día, argumenta que de no haberla dejado hubiese pasado lo que le quedaba de vida a su lado, Heero le dice que no puede cambiar el pasado pero a Duo esas palabras no le son de ayuda, y antes que Heero pudiese decir otra cosa, Duo le ordena que lea la parte que falta de la carta

Heero. _Pero ¿sabes algo, la muerte no me asusta, yo jamás conocí a mis padres o tuve un hogar, pero aún así fui una persona muy feliz y no me arrepiento de haber hecho las cosas que hice ni me siento mal por mi futura muerte, sé que moriré en paz conmigo misma y sobre todo sabiendo que estas bien, nuestro encuentro no fue una casualidad, Dios me dio la oportunidad de morir en paz sabiendo que te encuentras con bien y estoy segura que así será por siempre... antes de morir te pido un último favor, no vuelvas a Hawai en mi busca, no quiero que estés ahí cuando ni siquiera podré ponerme de pie, no resistiría que me vieras así, prefiero que me recuerdes como siempre fui: alegre, loca, y sobre todo tu pequeña hermana, quien te quiso como a ninguna otra persona en el mundo, y quiero que te acuerdes siempre de mí, y que el hecho de que ya no estaré en éste mundo no signifique que no cuidaré de ti o que cuentas conmigo, bien, amigo Duo, adiós para siempre y, por favor, no llores por mí, te quiere, tú hermana Hilde_

Al terminar de leer la carta Heero, Duo agarra las cosas que están cercanas a él y las avienta hacia la ventana, Heero se asusta de la reacción eufórica de Duo y lo abraza por la espalda pero Duo intenta soltarse mientras grita a Heero que lo suelte, Heero trata de calmarlo diciéndole que Hilde no querrá que él sufriese de esa forma, pero en vez de ayudar, las palabras de Heero no calmaban la furia de Duo quien gritaba que como no iba a estar así si la única persona a la que reconocía como familia sin serlo se estaba muriendo de esa forma tan cruel, Heero también llora, lo suelta y le da una fuerte cachetada, el golpe de Heero calma la descontrolada furia de Duo, Heero le dice a Duo que deje de actuar como un idiota y que recuerde que ella le ha pedido que no llore, Duo calma su ira pero su dolor no se hace menos, se deja caer de rodillas al suelo y llora inconsolablemente, Heero también se arrodilla y lo abraza, Duo agarra fuertemente la camisa de Heero y recargando su cabeza en su pecho, Heero mece el cuerpo de Duo al tiempo que le consuela, son pocos los segundos que pasan y Duo se queda profundamente dormido, Heero lo lleva a acostar a la cama

Una semana se pasa rápidamente y Duo no salía de su habitación, no iba a trabajar ni quería hablar con nadie más que con Heero, la noticia que Hilde moriría lo había devastado por completo, Heero trataba por todos los medios de animarlo pero sin lograr cambios en su estado de humor

Heero. Tienes que comer, te preparé hamburguesas, tus favoritas

Duo. No quiero

Heero. Si sigues con esa actitud te vas a enfermar

Duo. No me importa

Heero. Pero a mí sí, ya no seas necio y come un poco

Duo. ¡Déjame tranquilo Heero!

Heero. Como quieras, no te voy a estar rogando, tengo que regresar a trabajar, nos vemos

Duo se acuesta de nuevo en la cama y se tapa hasta la cabeza sin despedirse de Heero y sin desearle un buen día como acostumbraba. Un par de horas después Duo busca desesperadamente en su maleta el número de teléfono que Hilde le había dado de su casa, él no se había acordado hasta ese momento que ella le había dado dicho número; al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte Duo se desespera y tira todas las cosas en un afán por encontrar dicho número... pasan las horas y Heero regresa de su trabajo cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse, al llegar a su casa se encuentra todas las cosas tiradas, se asusta y corre dentro de la casa gritando el nombre de Duo; al llegar al baño buscando a Duo se lo encuentra sentado en la tina, la cual está vacía, Duo miraba hacia abajo y su mirada era triste y como si sus pupilas no miraran otra cosa que no fueran sus pies, Heero sé inca a un lado de él y le pregunta que ha pasado

Duo. Era falso

Heero. ¿Qué cosa?

Duo. El teléfono que ella me dio de su casa, era falso

Heero. Ya no sigas con esto, me partes el alma de verte así

Duo. ¿Por qué fui tan tonto y no me di cuenta?

Heero. ¿Hablas de su enfermedad?

Duo. Ella no podía meter la llave en la cerradura, pensé que era por lo distraída que es y no le tomé importancia; no me di cuenta que no podía ponerse bien de pie cuando se levantaba de una silla y muy estúpidamente tampoco me di cuenta que no leía bien

Heero. Pero no es tu culpa lo que le está pasando

Duo. Lo sé, pero me odio por no estar con ella para apoyarla

Heero. Ella no ha querido que la veas decaer poco a poco

Duo. Yo quiero ayudarla

Heero. Y no dudo que tus intenciones sean las mejores pero debes respetar su decisión

Duo. Yo nunca he creído en Dios, pero ésta vez le he pedido por ella, ¿será mi castigo?

Heero. No digas eso, si Dios existe estoy seguro que no te castigaría por no creer en él

Duo. ¿Pero por qué se ha empeñado en hacerme sufrir, a mis verdaderos padres nunca los conocí, perdí a mis seres queridos en el accidente de la Iglesia Maxwell y ahora, se la lleva a ella ¿qué voy a hacer, además, por poco te pierdo a ti, y yo no quiero que eso pase

Heero. Tranquilo Duo, todo va a estar bien, ya oíste lo que decía la carta, Hilde se siente feliz de haber estado en éste mundo y de haberte conocido, ella no está triste porque va a morir y tampoco quiere que tu estés triste

Duo. Pero no puedo evitarlo

Heero. Duo, yo tampoco creía en Dios ¿pero sabes cuando supe que estaba ahí?

Duo. No lo sé

Heero. Cuando decidió que tú y yo nos conoceríamos, fue cuando supe que realmente estaba ahí, y sobre todo, que me ama tal y como ama a Hilde, por algo se la lleva, no sabemos porque, pero...

Duo. No sigas Heero, eso no cambiará el hecho de que ella ya no estará aquí, además, tampoco cambiará el hecho de que acepté el trabajo en la NASA y la abandoné, y que de no haberlo hecho yo, hubiera pasado más tiempo con ella

Heero. Si no hubieras aceptado el puesto en la NASA tú y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido

Duo. ¿Qué importa si pude haber pasado sus últimos años a su lado?

Heero no contesta ya a las palabras de Duo, solamente se levanta y se va, Duo agacha su cabeza, encoge sus piernas y nuevamente comienza a llorar. Al día siguiente Duo despierta en la tina y lo primero que hace es levantarse e ir en busca de Heero, al llegar a la cocina ve una nota pegada en el refrigerador, la agarra y la lee: _Duo, salí a caminar en lo que despiertas, cuando llegue yo a la casa quiero saber la respuesta a ésta pregunta, ¿quieres ir con Hilde a Hawai y estar con ella hasta el día de su muerte o té quedas conmigo en New York y juntos superamos la tragedia, tal vez suene tonta la pregunta pero es muy importante para mí saber cuales son tus prioridades, te ama, Heero_. Duo se dice a sí mismo que ha actuado como un niño.

Al llegar Heero a la casa, entra y no ve a nadie al frente de la puerta y un silencio se sentía en la casa, Heero supone que en esos momentos Duo se ha ido a Hawai, pero él sale de atrás y sigilosamente llega a Heero tapándole los ojos con ambas manos, Heero llama a Duo y él le destapa los ojos

Heero. Te ves mejor

Duo. Perdóname Heero, me olvidé de ti en ésta semana y me cerré en mí sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba en tu mente

Heero. No te preocupes, entiendo lo que ella significa para ti y también lo que representa que ella ya no esté en éste mundo

Duo. ¿Entonces me perdonas?

Heero. Siempre te perdonaré Duo

Duo. Me duele mucho que ella vaya a morir, pero no permitiré que nuestro amor muera también, la vida sin ti no tendría significado alguno

Heero. Lo superarás, ya verás que sí

Duo. Lo sé, a tú lado sé que así será

Duo se acerca a Heero y lo abraza como nunca lo había hecho, su abrazo reflejaba no solamente el amor sino también la necesidad y el deseo de tenerlo siempre a su lado; Heero también abraza a Duo fuertemente reflejando la felicidad y la dicha que le producía ver con bien a Duo, pero a la vez su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera la primera vez que le abrazaba, Heero había pensado por un pequeño momento cuando caminaba que Duo le abandonaría y ese pensamiento siempre le aterraba, pero en el instante que ellos estaban abrazados por primera vez en cuatro años Heero sentía que siempre estarían juntos, Duo también había sentido esa sensación y una gran paz invadía el corazón de ambos.

Heero y Duo, una pareja sin igual en todo el mundo, ambos, dos personas necesitadas de cariño y amor, desde el primer instante de su nacimiento las cartas de sus destinos estaban perfectamente echadas y la vida de ambos estaba no solamente predestinada a la desgracia, sino también al amor, un amor que nunca se había visto, un amor que sobrepasaba las barreras del dolor.

Días después en Las Vegas

Catherine. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

Trowa. Hermana, ¿sabes que te quiero verdad?

Catherine. Nunca lo he dudado

Trowa. Yo también sé que me amas y que siempre querrás mi felicidad ¿no es así?

Catherine. Definitivamente

Trowa. Cate, yo debo dejarte, ya he encontrado mi felicidad

Catherine. ¿Sigues en esa posición?

Trowa. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy enamorado, deseo que me apoyes

Catherine. Siempre visualicé tu futuro al lado de una hermosa mujer, y que algún día te casarías y yo tendría sobrinos, sería la tía Cate, quien siempre tendrá chocolates

Trowa. No es lo que quiero para mí

Catherine. Ay Trowa, cuanto me duele que no queramos las mismas cosas

Trowa. No te puedo decir que lo siento porque no es así, solo quiero decirte que éste día me mudo a casa de Quatre, te guste o no hermanita, eres bienvenida siempre que quieras, adiós

Catherine. No Trowa, por favor no me dejes

Trowa. Eres muy bonita hermana, busca un hombre que te ame, cásate y sé feliz, es el último consejo que te doy, cuídate

Catherine. ¡Trowa, por favor, no te vayas

El llanto de Catherine nace y muere en ese día, nunca más ella volvió a llorar por la partida de su hermano, al poco tiempo terminó entendiendo que la felicidad de Trowa era lo más importante y los tres habían podido encontrar paz, Catherine les visitaba de vez en vez y Quatre y Trowa eran muy felices. Aunque en el pasado ambos habían tenido sus discrepancias ahora parecían una pareja muy feliz, Trowa había decidido dejar el negocio del espectáculo al igual que Catherine, por su parte, Quatre había dejado por completo las relaciones pasajeras y las aventuras vanas y vacías que hasta hace poco había estado manteniendo, el amor que sentía por Trowa había terminado por completo lo que alguna vez sintió por Duo y que tantas tristezas le llevó, y el recuerdo de lo que había pasado entre él y la pareja de New York no era más que eso, un recuerdo que poco a poco el tiempo se encargaba de borrar.

En la lejana China... Wufei, antiguo amante de Quatre y ahora nuevo Emperador del gran Imperio de Oriente estaba a punto de celebrar su tan anunciada y escandalosa boda, por primera vez en la historia, un Emperador contraía matrimonio con un miembro de la clase baja... tiempo después de haber abandonado Las Vegas, Sally, la asistente de Wufei le había declarado su amor al en ese entonces futuro Emperador, al oír de los sentimientos de Sally, Wufei había reflexionado sobre su vida y su futuro, y husmeando en su propio pasado había encontrado la verdad de sus sentimientos, él también sentía un cariño especial hacia Sally y sin darse cuenta ese cariño se había convertido en amor; la feliz pareja se había casado ya y eran muy felices desde el principio y así se pretendían quedar las cosas entre los dos

Del otro lado del mundo en California...

Había pasado casi un año desde los sucesos ocurridos en Hawai, el hijo de Zechs y Lucrecia había nacido ya; al poco tiempo de que Heero y Duo abandonaran Hawai, Traize y su asistente habían regresado a California, Lady Une, asistente y mano derecha de Traize le había dado a conocer al mismo su decisión de abandonar su puesto, al preguntar él por una razón ella se la da sin titubear, pero Traize no correspondía a sus sentimientos y concuerda con ella en que no podrán llevar la misma relación de trabajo, Une dejaba la ciudad y con ella el deseo de un amor imposible; por su parte, Traize seguía amando a Zechs dentro de lo que cabía, ya no de esa manera obsesiva, se había dado cuenta que la felicidad de Zechs siempre había estado al lado de su esposa y él no era quien para quitarle su felicidad para hacerse la propia, Zechs había olvidado a Traize por completo, la llegada de su hijo le había hecho ver cosas que antes mantenía reprimidas en su corazón, mientras...

Traize. ¿Aún piensas en él?

Reelena. No lo sé

Traize. ¿No lo sabes?

Reelena. Hace bastante tiempo ¿no, si yo le interesara aunque sea como amiga hubiese llamado ¿no lo crees?

Traize. Es verdad, que hombre tan ciego

Reelena. ¿Ciego?

Traize. Un hombre que deja ir a una mujer tan bella es muy ciego y tonto

Reelena. Deja de decirme eso, hace días que me estas molestando

Traize. Me gustas Reelena

Reelena. ¿Yo, y mi hermano?

Traize. El y Lucrecia son la pareja perfecta

Reelena. Que bueno que lo has dejado ir

Traize. De verdad me gustas mucho

Traize de acerca a Reelena e intenta besarle, al ver que ella ni se mueve, Traize se detiene

Reelena. ¿No me ibas a besar?

Traize. ¿Quieres que te bese?

Reelena. No veo porque no, por eso no me moví

Traize. Me asusta tu actitud, tú no eres así

Reelena. Por curiosidad... tú y yo ¿alguien se lo hubiera imaginado?

Traize. Creo que no

Reelena. Veremos que resulta de esto

Traize. Algo muy bueno

Traize de nuevo se acerca a Reelena y un beso apasionado surge en ambos, las manos de él jugaban traviesamente en los cabellos de la chica, Reelena anteriormente odiaba a Traize, pero en esos últimos días ellos habían aprendido a soportarse y hasta llegar a quererse, por parte de Reelena, ya que Traize siempre había apreciado a la chica, pero no fue hasta en esos últimos días que él comenzaba a sentir una atracción física por la joven, y aunque ellos se llevaban algunos años de diferencia tenían bastantes cosas en común.

Nuevamente en la ciudad de New York

Heero. ¿Ya estas?

Duo. Espérame, solo me falta una maleta

Heero. Nos va a dejar el avión

Duo. No nos deja, y si nos deja no importa ¿se te olvida que somos ricos?

Heero. ¿Ricos, pero si gastas como loco

Duo. Solo poquito, no exageres

Heero. Déjame advertirte que en Japón la vida es más cara ¿eh?

Duo. No me importa, si estamos juntos no me importa ser la persona más pobre del mundo

Heero. No te creo

Duo. Anda que nos deja el avión

Casi al llegar al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto Duo siente un fuerte dolor en el estómago y enseguida cae de rodillas, Heero voltea al escuchar el sonido del cuerpo de Duo caer al suelo y rápidamente va en su auxilio

Heero. ¿Qué té pasa mi amor?

Duo. Lo sentí Heero

Heero. ¿Qué sentiste?

Duo. Es Hilde, murió

Heero. No te entiendo

Duo. Lo sentí, sentí que murió

Heero. ¿Estas seguro?

Duo. Seguro, Hilde murió, mi Hilde acaba de morir

Heero. Lo siento mucho Duo

Duo derrama unas lágrimas secándoselas enseguida y poniéndose luego de pie, Duo le dice a Heero que el avión los dejará y se va al taxi, Heero mira a Duo de espaldas dirigiéndose al taxi mientras piensa que Duo se ha vuelto muy fuerte con sus sentimientos, Heero sonríe y también se va hacia el taxi; los dos se dirigían hacia Japón para vivir allá, tal y como lo deseaba Heero desde hacía un tiempo, en esos últimos dos años ellos habían aprendido más acerca uno del otro y de su propia vida, desde su llegada a Las Vegas hasta su viaje a Hawai sus vidas eran otras, habían aprendido tanto que la vida y el destino ya no se encaprichaban en ponerles pruebas a su amor... y así, ambos vivieron felices

Hola, espero que les haya gustado leer este fic asi como a mi me gusto escribirlo, me siento contenta porque me dejaron reviews muy bonitos y estoy muy agradecida con todos los lectores, y como podrán ver base este fic en la película del mismo nombre protagonizada por Demi Moore aunque si han visto la peli se podran dar cuenta que no es exactamente igual pero la idea es la misma jeje, espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews y de nuevo les agradezco por leer

Reviews:

**Mitsuki. **Me da gusto que te haya agradado la idea de un trio aunque no fue muy espectacular que digamos pero jejeje, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario

**Forfirith-Greenleaf. **Jejeje, gracias por tu review, que buena onda que siempre te tomas de tu tiempo para dejarme tus impresiones de cada capitulo y de verdad que te lo agradezco asi como agradezco que te guste eso de que les cambio los roles, muchas veces dicen que estoy loca o no siempre les agrada ver de malos a personajes que no lo son pero de verdad que no lo hago con la intencion de molestar, mas bien creo que no me gusta la monotonia, es todo, en cuanto a mis otros fics tratare de no abandonarlos mucho tiempo aunque el del jardin tendra que esperar sus semanas, snif


End file.
